Une Ninja perdue, Tsugime Tsuyano
by renia
Summary: Tsugime Tsuyano ne comprends pas les villageois de Konoha. La Godaïme l'envoi en mission pour aller chercher Itachi et là toute sa vison d ela vie change. [Fanfic Finie]
1. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_ : une mission importante.

Drinngg ! Voici ce que faisait le réveil rose de la chambre à la 2° porte du 3°étage du domaine Tsuyano. Cette chambre était complètement peinte de bleu océan, cependant le plafond était jaune canari. Il y avait une fenêtre, une baie vitrée entouré de longs rideaux blancs, qui laissait pénétrer les rayons du soleil, en plein sur le lit, qui était en face, c'était un lit double personne, la couette était de couleur blanche nacre, les oreillers étaient noirs. A côté de la place de gauche, se trouvait en hauteur, une petite étagère où était disposé le réveil numérique, qui indiquait 6h30, à côté se trouvait une statue de chat tigré. Une partie d'un livre suspendait à cette étagère, l'autre partie était dans le vide. A la place de droite se trouvait pleins de peluches, plus belles les unes des autres. Au fond de la pièce s'imposait, cacher par des rideaux suspendus au plafond, un bureau couleur pin, où gisait un ordinateur dernier cri, qui était resté en veille. En face de la porte d'entrée, rose fluo, on avait placé une armoire chinoise, blanche et noire. Juste en face de la fenêtre, un cerisier cachait la vue de la ville, à cette période de l'année, il était complètement fleuri, et ses belles fleurs roses brillaient au soleil.

Tout doucement, une masse bougea dans le lit, elle mit prêt de 10 minutes avant d'arriver à éteindre le réveil. Une fois, éteint, elle se leva tout doucement, laissant découvrir la silhouette, d'une jeune femme d'environ de 17 ans, qui mesurait environ 1m65, elle laissa apparaître de beaux muscles. Ses longs cheveux bleus noirs, descendaient tout doucement sur ses épaules jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux verts/roses, brillaient d'une paresse évidente, ses lèvres étaient quant à elle rouge sang. Cette jeune femme, bougea vers son armoire et se déplaçait avec une très rare élégance.

Une fois à son armoire, elle s'habilla d'une tenue de Jounin. Elle mit dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches, 5 Kunaïs, et de nombreux shurikens. Elle alla vérifier ensuite sur son P.C, si elle avait des messages, mais non. Ensuite elle descendit en bas, pour ça, elle dû passer par 2 étages, elle y rencontra certains membres de son clan. Le clan Tsuyano, était le plu fort de Konoha, après celui des Uchiwa, et comportait encore 33 membres, tous issus des 3 branches principales, néanmoins, seulement 8 vivaient dans cette maison principales.. Ce clan maîtrisait à la perfection le Ninjutsu de l'eau suitôn, il été aussi adepte des mariages consanguins, il y en avait eut 1, il y a à peine 16 ans. Il faisait aussi des mariages arrangés avec le clan Uchiwa, la plupart des membres étaient des hommes, mais la plupart des femmes, se mariaient à l'âge de 16 ans, pour éviter qu'elles ne deviennent trop fortes.

Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle ne vit personnes, normal à cette heure-ci, la plupart dormait encore, ou sinon prenait le déjeuner en commun. Elle prit dans le frigo, un bol de riz, qu'elle réchauffa au micro-onde. Elle l'avala en moins de deux, le mit dans le lave-vaisselle, et prit la porte de sortie.

Elle n'avait encore pas mal de chemin à faire, et ne voulait pas employer le Shunshinn no jutsu, pour elle, il fallait profiter des bonheurs simples de la vie. Elle sortit de son fourre-tout, un livre qu'elle se mit à lire. Quelques mètres plus tard, elle se trouvait aux portes d'entrée du centre du village. Elle semblait toujours passionnée par son livre, néanmoins elle a senti arriver un de ses amis, sans aucune difficulté.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t–elle en continuant de lire son livre.

-Tsunade- sama, m'a demandé de t'accompagner à son bureau. Peux-tu arrêter de lire ton livre, parce qu'on a l'impression que tu me copies, dit-il calmement en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

-A la différence que toi c'est un livre pervers, alors moi, c'est le livre Bingo qui regroupe tout les criminels de rang S, répliqua t-elle en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux ; ce dernier sembla comme hypnotisé par ces yeux magnifiques.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne maîtrises aucune technique de Dôjutsu ? demanda Kakashi en arrivant enfin d'éviter son regard.

-Sûre, dit-elle. Maintenant, tu me laisses, je dois aller voir une copine avant d'aller voir notre Hokage.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en continuant son chemin alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, je serai là-bas en premier alors.

Elle ne prononça mots et se contenta d'un petit signe de main. Au fond d'elle elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Kakashi, ni même les autres membres du village, à part deux personnes : Sakura Haruno et Tsunade. Depuis ses 13 ans, son amour pour son village était énormément descendu, elle ne faisait plus les missions avec les mêmes envies de défendre le village.

Ce qu'elle avait dit à Kakashi n'était pas tout à fait faux, elle avait bien une amie à voir, mais après être passé chez Tsunade, elle décida d'arriver avant Kakashi et employa alors le Shunshinn no jutsu.

-Shunshinn no justu, dit-elle calmement.

Elle arriva en moins de deux secondes, dans un grand hall, noir avec seulement une petite fenêtre qui ne laissait pas pénétrer les rayons du soleil. Elle dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de son Hokage. Quand elle vit la porte en frêne devant elle, elle frappa doucement. Elle entendit une voix féminine et forte lui répondre.

-Entrez !

La jeune Jounin entra dans la pièce, il y régnait une atmosphère tamisée et paisible. Au milieu de cette pièce, elle vit une jeune femme, qui physiquement on lui donner 25 ans, les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une très belle femme. Seulement, elle avait le double, 50 ans. Malgré sa force certaine, elle avait peur de vieillir, et grâce à un sceau et de techniques, elle n'avait pas pris une seule ride.

-Tsugime, c'est toi ! demanda t-elle avec étonnement à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

-…

-Je ne comprends pas, normalement Kakashi devrait être avec toi ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave je vais quand même t'expliquer ta mission. Assieds-toi, déclara t-elle en montrant le siège.

-Merci, répondit Tsugime tout simplement d'un ton neutre.

-Depuis tes 16 ans, tu t'es spécialisée en capture des criminels de rang S, et en 1 an, tu en as ramené 3, toute seule, ce qui est vraiment extraordinaire et fantastique. Ta mission de demain, sera en rapport avec les criminels de rang S.

-Je pense que ma mission de demain portera sur l'Akatsuki , coupa Tsugime.

-On ne peut rien de cacher, dit moi, c'est en effet sur l'Akatsuki, tu es la Ninja la plus renseignée sur eux, j'ai donc besoin de toi. Nous avons depuis peu, aperçu certains membres de cette organisation au nord du pays, à la frontière du pays de son. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'ils préparent, tu vas devoir t'infiltrer pour les espionner et si tu pouvais ramener Itachi, ça serait bien aussi.

-…

-Il ne faut pas que je te rappelle, que tu seras toute seule, comme pour les autres fois.

- Non.

-Ni ta responsabilité, je t'ai nommé comme futur Hokage, c'est de ton devoir de protéger le village. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi, je n'en fait aucun doute, tu es beaucoup plus sage aussi, cependant, je trouves que tu n'es pas très bien intégrée avec les villageois.

-…

N-e vous en faîtes pas, j'essayerai de ramener Itachi et en tout cas, je rapporterai des importations sur l'Akatsuki. Bonne journée, Tsunade-sama, coupa cours à la conversation Tsugime, qui utilisa encore une fois le Shunshinn no jutsu.

Elle laissa seule dans son bureau Tsunade, qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Tsugime, tu n'es plus la fille, que tu étais avant tes 13 ans et je dirai même plus avant tes 7 ans, qu'est-ce que ton clan peut bien te faire ? se demanda Tsunade en croisant les bras.

Tsugime regarda sa montre, il n'était que 8h du matin, elle risquait de réveiller Sakura et décida de se promener. Elle avait toujours à la main son livre Bingo, sauf que cette fois, elle stagnait sur deux pages, ces deux pages parlaient d'un criminel de rang S, très connu : Itachi Uchiwa, elle se renseigné au maximum sur lui, en voyant la photo, elle eut l'impression de la connaître, mais elle ne savait pas où. En tout cas, elle s'aperçut que c'était un enfant très précoce. 7 ans : il maîtrise à la perfection le Sharingan, 10 ans : est devenu Chunnin et 13 ans : devenu membre de l'Akatsuki, mais à 13 ans, se trouvait en deuxième phrase : à tuer tout son clan et n'a laissé en vie que son petit frère Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, malgré ses appréhensions… Quand elle arriva devant le domaine, elle vit sa mère entraîner son petit frère, elle ne leur adressa même pas la parole. Elle monta dans sa chambre et, s'installa devant son ordinateur, elle activa Msn ( et oui les Ninja ont Msn) et vit qu'elle avait un message d'un membre du village de Iwa no kuni, qu'elle avait rencontré en missions.

-Kibishî :je n'ai pas trouver d'infos sur le Ninja que tu voulais, maintenant je voudrais que tu m'aides pour un Ninja que je recherche…

-Sawa: …

-Kibishï: je recherche Chikushô Samasu, c'est un Ninja déserteur t'aurai pas des infos dessus ?

-Sawa: il serai où ?

-Kibishî :dans l'Akatsuki…

-Sawa:…

-Kibishîsi: tu as des info tu me les donnes ?

-Sawa: oui

Elle arrêta l'ordinateur. Pris dans son armoire une veste de jogging, qu'elle enfila par-dessus, un t-shirt blanc. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, alluma avec la télécommande sa chaîne hifi et entraîna le lecture du C.D, qui se trouvé dedans. La musique qui se dégageait des enceintes était de la techno, très rythmée, elle sortit de sous son oreiller, un carnet de note, qu'elle ouvrit vers le milieu. Dans la plupart des pages, il y avait des mots sans queue ni tête. Elle s'en servait pour noter tous les mots, sentiments, qu'il lui passait par la tête. En haut à droite, elle noté la date, et ensuite elle se laissait aller à son imagination. Elle notait tous les mots, violents ou pas. Elle faisait ça, avant de se préparer à une mission, pour évacuer tout le stress qu'elle emmagasinait chez elle, elle l'évacuait comme ça ou avec l'entraînement. D'habitude, elle ne stressait pour aucune mission en rapport avec l'Akatsuki, mais ce jour-là….

Elle avait laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, et elle entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler.


	2. Explications

Voilà, c'est le 1er chapitre de ma 1er fic, pour la postée, sa à été laborieux, j'espère que vous n'allez pas tenir compte des fautes d'orthographes et de frappes !

J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire et j'accepte tous les reviews…

La suite bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, la dernière fois, je n'avais pas présenté dans l'art alors voilà :

Tous les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux du clan Tsuyano. ( dommage je voudrais bien Itachi !)

Niveau couple, y'en a pas dans ce chapitre, mais sa riske de se concrétisé plus tard. Mais sa sera hétéro.

Voilà, ba bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2 :_ une réunion de famille, peu conviviale.

Tsugime, descends ! Les membres du clan sont arrivés on a à te parler ! lui cria sa mère du jardin.

Le visage de Tsugime s'était assombri, mais décida de kan même descendre. Cette fois-ci elle arriva dans la salle de réunion du clan. Quand elle arriva, elle vit tous les membres de son clan, alignés sur une ligne imaginaire sur le tatami. Elle s'agenouilla, en face d'eux, au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça allait barder. Elle vit au milieu, le chef du clan, son père, il avait un regard glacial, méchant et dur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa fille, qui l'avait battu à l'âge de 6 ans. Mais Tsugime s'en moquait bien, elle n'aimait pas du tout son clan, ses parents ses cousins, son frère… Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et les regarda tous droit dans les yeux, elle savait aussi, que ce qu'elle faisait, c'était la provocation à l'état pur. Son père excédé rompu le silence pesant qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Tsugime, prononça t-il avec dégoût, sais-tu ton rôle par rapport au village et au clan ? posa t-il comme question, comme si il s'adressait à une demeurée.

…

Tu dois connecter le village au clan, d'une façon utile, c'est bien clair ? continua t-il toujours aussi dégoûté et énervé.

Que voulez-vous dire par là, que je ne suis pas une connection utile ? demanda calmement Tsugime.

On peut dire que les missions que tu fais, ne sont pas très recommandables, expliqua son père, avec cette fois méchanceté.

Parce que être nommée futur Hokage ce n'est pas très recommandable ? continua calmement Tsugime, toujours aussi imperturbable.

Tu sais très bien, ce que l'on pense de cette nomination, dit son père en élevant la voie.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cela vous dérange tant, demanda Tsugime en élevant elle aussi un peu la voie.

Tu sais très bien, que l'on est pas de Konoha de pur souche, nous venons du village de Kiri non Kuni, nous nous somme exilé du village pour aller ici, mais nous gardons une rancœur contre le village de Kiri, nous voulons qu'un de nos membres redeviennent Mizukage, et tu es la seule plue forte que le 1er Mizukage lui-même…

Il est hors de question que je devienne Mizukage, je n'ai aucune rancœur contre le village de Kiri, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais suivre vos routes, puisque je ne suis pas comme vous, expliqua Tsugime toujours aussi calme et impassible, ce qui apparemment énerva son père.

Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu es l'épine dorsale qui connecte cette famille aux deux villages, tu dois être une connection utile. Tu comprends ça, pas vrai ? son père lui avait posé cette question, avec un air plus que menaçant.

Mais Tsugime ne broncha pas, ne s'énerva pas, ne pleura pas, rien, aucune émotion sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Elle se leva avec sa grâce habituelle, se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, quand elle vit un Kunaï, lui frôler le bras, arriver sur le mur juste en face d'elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle savait de qui il venait. De son cousin Kyoêshin, ce dernier avait son âge, mais n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle et puis le mot cousin ne convenait pas totalement, il était son cousin au 8° degrés, et n'avait presque plus aucun lien de parenté, si ce n'est que leur nom, ce qui avait conduit le clan à vouloir les marier pour renforcer le clan, mais Tsugime n'avait pas toléré ça et avait failli le tuer. Depuis Kyoêshin lui nourrit une haine féroce.

Tu ne pourras pas tout le reste de ta vie faire ce que tu veux, tu devras assumer tes responsabilités comme plus fort membre du clan Tsuyano, lui avait dit Kyoêshin, d'une voix pleine de reproches et en même temps de jalousie.

Tsugime attendit deux minutes, pour voir si un autre membre allait lui adressait encore la parole, vu qu'apparemment, c'était non, elle sortit de la pièce monta dans sa chambre, s'habilla de la tenue réglementaire de Junnin et sortit de chez elle, en utilisant le Shunshinn no jutsu. Elle se retrouva sur la place du village où il y avait une fontaine. Sur cette place elle vit personne qu'elle connaissait et ne voulait d'ailleurs pas engagé la conversation avec qui que soit. Elle prit son air blasé et sortit son livre Bingo et décida de se promener dans le village. Dans les rues, les garçons se retournaient pour la regarder, même les filles, qui étaient jalouse de cette beauté. Son ventre commençait à crier famine, vers 12h30, elle décida d'aller manger dans une petite cafétéria. Elle s'installa à la table du fond, toute seule, posa son livre sur le rebord de la table, et prit la carte pour commander. Quand la serveuse arriva, elle regarda Tsugime avec Jalousie, mais quand elle releva la tête, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ?

Je vais prendre une petite omelette sucrée et une moyenne portion d'okaïdon.

La serveuse prit note et s'en alla dans les cuisines. Tsugime, elle regardait à travers la fenêtre avec un air pensif. La conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son clan, lui avait rappelé, un épisode de son passé, qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir oublier, elle aurait dû s'en souvenir, mais elle avait fait un blocage. Ce morceau de passé était l'examen de Chunnin. Elle avait 10 ans à l'époque et était en équipe avec Maria Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa. Voilà où elle avait eut l'impression de déjà vu.

_« - Tu n'es pas en état de combattre Itachi ! avait-elle dit en s'inquiétant vraiment pour son coéquipier. _

_Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde Tsugime ! avait dit Maria avec dédain. _

_Mais Maria, Itachi est ton cousin, dans la forêt, les gennins du pays de la foudre nous ont tous vraiment amochés surtout toi, Itachi, avait terminé Tsugime en se tournant vers Itachi. _

_Tsugime, Maria à raison, occupe toi de ce qui te regarde ! Et puis arrête avec ton caractère tout le temps enjoué, tu souris pour un rien, parce que le soleil brille, tu es vraiment frivole, tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu es comma ça ! il faudrait vraiment que tu changes de caractère ! lui avait dit Itachi en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_Cette phrase avait refroidis Tsugime, elle continuait à regarder Itachi droit dans les yeux, mais l'admiration qu'elle lui portait 5 min avant, avait complètement disparue. Le Ninja examinateur pris la parole juste après. _

_Je vais annoncer le 1er match des préliminaires, avait-il dit avec une voix surprise, sûrement par les paroles d'Itachi. _

_Le tableau défila les noms et quelques instants plus tard, annonça les combattants. _

**Uchiwa Maria**

_Vs_

**Tsuyano Tsugime**

_Les deux filles s'avancèrent vers le milieu du terrain, pendant que les autres allaient dans les tribunes. L'Hokage était vraiment très impatient de voir cette rencontre, on pouvait voir qu'il se dégageait des deux Ninja une rivalité emmagasinée depuis bien longtemps. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, les deux familles étaient elles aussi rivales, mais elles savaient faire des trêves pour faire des mariages arrangés. En montant sur l'estrade Itachi eut tout un coup peur. Oui, il eut peur pour sa cousine, même Maria qui était une Uchiwa n'avait aucune chance contre Tsugime, même lui Itachi n'aurait pas aimé être à la pace de Maria. Le Ninja examinateur annonça le début de cette rencontre. _

_Maria activa son sharingans, alors que Tsugime ferma les yeux. Personne ne comprit le comportement de Tsugime mais emblait vraiment intéressait. Maria lança une dizaine de Shurikens sur Tsugime, mais cette dernière toujours les yeux fermés, les contra avec un seul Kunaï. Tsugime adressa la parole à Maria, toujours les yeux fermés. _

_J'ai trouvé le point faible du soi-disant imbattable Sharingan, Maria. Tu vas perdre à cause de lui et je vais gagner grâce à lui. Même Itachi ne pourrai rien faire. Essaye de deviner son prochain coup. _

_Hum… Arks ! _

_Tu ne vois rien, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tsugime avec fierté. C'est normal et puis si le Sharingan ne marche pas, tu as toujours les autres techniques, a moins que tu ne l'ais négligé pour celle-ci ? provoqua Tsugime. _

_Tout le monde dans l'assemblé était étonné du comportement de Tsugime, l'Hokage, lui se disait, que c'était vraiment la plus forte des aspirants. Itachi lui n'était pas du tout rassuré et décida d'en faire part à son senseï. _

_Senseï, vous connaissez bien Tsugime et vous savez que ce n'est pas du tout bon signe pour Maria ce qui se passe. _

_Je le sais très bien Itachi, Tsugime à 3 façons de se battre : une où elle à les yeux ouverts et ne donne même pas la moitié d'un huitième de sa force, c'est ce qu'elle nous montrait à l'académie. Il y a celle qu'elle utilise en ce moment, elle ne déploie qu'un quart de sa force. Et celle où elle a les yeux ouverts, mais qui déploie la moitié de sa force. Jamais elle n'a déployé totalement sa force et tu étais avec le jour où elle a déployait la moitié de s force, les Ninja qu'elle à attaquer ne sont plus de ce monde pour témoigner. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta cousine je te comprends, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, Tsugime ne veut pas la tuer, et pour ça elle emploie sa 2° technique. _

…

_Je sais ce que tu te dis, n'es pas honte de la dire, tu as peur de la rencontrer lors de la phase finale. _

_Non. _

_Arrêtes, avoir peur d'une telle adversaire c'est tout à fait normale, le contraire serait inquiétant. Tu vois qui c'est son père ? demanda le senseï. _

_Oui. _

_Eh, ben, quand elle avait 6 ans, elle l'a battu. _

_Quoi ! A 6 ans, elle a battu Tsuyano Ibarikusatta ? Mais, il est même plus fort que mon père ! s'étonna Itachi. _

_Oui, et à cause de cette victoire le père de Tsugime la rejette et tout le clan, aussi, ils se servent d'elle seulement comme une arme de compétition. Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort en étant tout le temps triste, elle sourit tout le temps. Et comme tu le dis si bien, elle s'émerveille de voir le soleil se lever. Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, elle soufre beaucoup, malgré les apparences et n'a pas beaucoup d'amis._

_D'accord, senseï. _

_Itachi et son senseï reprirent l'observation du match qui avait pris une drôle de tournure. Maria semblait épuisée d'avoir lancés des attaques pour rien, alors que Tsugime avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait en pleine forme. Maria s'était un peu arrêtée, pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Tsugime en profita pour la lancer en l'air avec un coup de pied d'une puissance inouïe. Elle l'attrapa en l'air et la plaqua sur le sol avec une violence. Maria était sonnée, mais ne pouvait plus combattre. »_

Elle était tellement dans son passé, qu'elle ne vit pas la serveuse lui apporter les plats. Quand elle les aperçut enfin, elle les mangea. Elle quitta la cafétéria en payant et se dirigea vers les bains.


	4. Chapitre 3

Donc voilà, la chapitre3, apparemment, ma fic, ne plais pas beaucoup vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai ( zeéro quand j'écris), mais je la poste quand même.

_Disclaimer:_ aucun persos sauf Tsugime Tsuyano, sont à moi.

_Couple:_ je sais pas c'est à vous de voir.

_Histoire:_ Tsugime va dans les bains publics et se rappelle de son passé et puis elle le vit mal, et va voir Tsunade.

voilà, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire

bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3_ : bains publics et début de mission.

Tsugime entra dans le bâtiment et vit à l'entrée la propriétaire debout derrière le comptoir en train de lire un magazine. Tsugime s'avança doucement et se planta devant la proprio.

- Excusez-moi, je peux aller me baigner ? demanda Tsugime avec une voie chaleureuse.

- Bien sûr ! Donnez moi votre nom et prénom et ensuite c'est pour combien de temps ?

- Tsuyano Tsugime et une durée indéterminée, c'est possible ? demanda t-elle un peu gênée de la reaction qu'avait eut la femme devant elle en entendant son nom.

- C'est possible, par contre vous me paierez à la sortie. Les vestiaires c'est à droite, bon après-midi !

Tsugime se dirigea vers les vestiaires, elle ne vit aucun vêtement, posa les siens et s'enroula dans une serviette blanche. Quand elle entra dans la salle avec le bain, elle ne vit pas âme qui vive, ce qui l'arrangeait un peu. Elle s'installa dans un coin du bain et se laissa aller à la chaleur et au plaisir que représenté ce bain. La vapeur et la chaleur lui embaumaient l'esprit et tout un coup, elle ne savait plus ce qui était réalité ou fiction.

« _- Je vous félicite tous, tous ceux qui sont devant moi ont remporté, le tour préliminaire, en attendant la phase finale, vous avez un mois pour vous préparer. Mais juste avant, vous allez savoir qui sont vos adversaires. _

_L'Hokage leur montra le tableau des affrontements. Tsugime se rapprocha pour vois contre qui elle allait se battre. Elle s'avança avec Itachi, et ils virent qu'ils allaient s'affronter lors de la phase finale et cela serait le 1er match. Tsugime et Itachi se regardèrent, on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Tsugime l'envie de se battre et de gagner et dans ceux d'Itachi la peur, oui la peur. _

_Tsugime se retrouve chez elle, lors d'une réunion de famille, sûrement pour parler de l'examen Chunnin. _

_- Tsugime, tu as battu lors des préliminaires Maria Uchiwa, mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu comprends ce n'est pas suffisant ! lui criait dans les oreilles son père qui s'était levé. _

- …

_- Il faut que tu BATTES Uchiwa Itachi, si tu ne le bats pas, cela ridiculisera le clan Tsuyano. La façon dont tu as battu Maria Uchiwa, n'était pas digne du clan, tu n'as fait qu'une seule attaque le Shishi Rendan. Tu l'as juste sonné tu ne l'as même pas casser un bras ou autre chose, c'est vraiment la honte ! N'oublie pas que tu portes le titre d'héritière des Tsuyano, tu dois nous représenter au maximum et là ton match, c'était…oui, c'était NUL ! Ne refais jamais un match comme ça ! Suis-je assez clair ! hurlait maintenant son père. _

- …_, Tsugime ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de regarder le sol. _

_- Maintenant, Itachi Uchiwa, est autre chose que Maria Uchiwa, il sera beaucoup plus dur de le battre ! Pour cela nous allons confier ton entraînement à Hyô, continua t-il en montrant du doigt un homme d'environ 30 ans aux traits dur et avec un regard froid. Cet homme faisait peur à Tsugime depuis sa toute petite enfance. _

_- Non, père ! S'il vous plaît, je devais m'entraîner avec mon senseï ! Père s'il vous plaît ! la supplia Tsugime, presque au bord des larmes. _

_Le père de Tsugime la regarda droit dans les yeux se planta devant elle, cette dernière s'arrêta tout un coup de pleurer et regarda son père, son père lui donna un grosse claque si forte qu'elle se fit entendre dans toute les maison, Tsugime recula, se tenant la jour avec sa main, quand enfin elle l'enleva, le choc avait été si fort, qu'elle saignait sur un ligne. _

_- Tu n'as pas à me contredire, petite garce ! Tu vas t'entraîner avec Hyô, un point c'est tout ! Encore un mot sortant de ta bouche c'est une deuxième claque sur l'autre joue et je demanderais à Hyô, qu'il ne te donne pas à manger pendant 1 semaine ! COMPRIS ! son père était dans une telle fureur, que Tsugime ne dit mot et sortit de la pièce toute seule, aucun membre n'avait bougé son petit pouce pour elle, elle savait bien que tout le clan approuvait son père. Ils la détestaient comme son père la détestait, même sa propre mère. _

_Elle monta dans sa chambre s'y enferma. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, pris dans ses bras une peluche de lion. Et elle se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle s'en ai voulu de pleurer, elle s'était promis que quoi qu'il lui arriverait elle ne pleurait plus. _

_- Melle Tsuyano ! Melle Tsuyano ! »_

Tsugime se réveilla en sursaut dans le bain, elle avait rêvé de son passé. Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule se retourna et vu la gérante des bains.

- Melle Tsuyano, je suis désolé, mais je vous ai entendu criait du hall. Ça va ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Oui… euh…oui, essayer de se rassurer Tsugime. Combien je vous dois !

- Euh, 800 yens, répondit la proprio un peu perdue.

Tsugime se leva, se dirigea dans les vestiaire suivit de près par la gérante, elle prit dans son sac son porte monnaie et tendit la monnaie.

- Tenez voilà, gardez la monnaie.

Tsugime lui avait dit ça et s'était rhabillée à une vitesse folle en moins de deux, elle était dehors. Ce qui lui avait arrivé aujourd'hui l'avait plus que surprise et décida d'aller en parler à Tsunade. Elle se posait comme question, pourquoi pendant tant d'années, elle avait fait un blocage sur cette période. Elle se rappelait bien de son entrée aux Anbu, de son concours pour Junnin, mais celui de Chunnin, elle ne s'en était jamais rappelé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle arriva très rapidement au bureau. Elle entra sans même frapper et vit Tsunade assise en train de signer des papiers.

- Tsugime, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Tsunade surprise par le comportement de son Ninja.

- …

- Assis-toi, lui conseilla Tsunade.

- … Tsugime s'assit sans faire d'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tsunade avec chaleur et qui avait ranger ses papiers.

- …

- Tu ne veux plus faire la mission ?

- …

- si tu veux je peux parler au mur, je pense qu'il me répondrait plus, dit Tsunade avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Je viens de me rappeler de mon examen Chunnin, dit de but en blanc Tsugime. Tsunade la regarda avec étonnement et presque rire.

- Attends, tu es dans cet état, parce que tu viens de te rappeler de ton examen Chunnin ?

- Je me suis rappeler que je connaissais Itachi Uchiwa, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si on m'avait bloqué ce souvenir, dit Tsugime d'un ton froid.

- Je comprends mieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Tsunade de plus en plus perdue.

- Qui et Pourquoi. Répondit impassible Tsugime.

- Tu veux savoir qui t'a bloqué ce souvenir et pourquoi ?

- …, Tsugime ne répondit tien, mais affirma d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne vois pas du tout, tu vas quelqu'un toi ? demanda Tsunade en se creusant la tête.

- Mon clan. Tsugime avait dit ça avec un ton rempli de haine, froid, colère, qui étonna Tsunade.

- Ton clan ! Ce n'est pas des anges mais à ce point quand même, essaya de calmer Tsunade.

- ……. Bon, je vais y aller, je dois me préparer pour demain. Bonne nui Hokage- sama.

Tsugime sortit du bureau et utilisa le Shunshinn no jutsu, pour arriver directement dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas voir les autres. Une fois dans sa chambre, son réveil indiqua 21h30. Elle décida de mettre un casque et d'écouter de la musique en attendant que Morphée vienne la prendre.

En même temps dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Si elle continue comme ça, elle risque de devenir comme Itachi Uchiwa, Hokahe-sama, disait une voix paresseuse, qui sortit de l'ombre.

- Je sais Kakashi, je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire, elle est comme ça depuis l'examen Chunnin, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que ça se manifeste, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, répondit Tsunade inquiète.

- Mais quand même, déjà Itachi Uchiwa en pétant un câble ce n'est pas beau à voir, mais elle ! Ca sera pire ! expliqua Kakashi.

- …

- ne lui confiez pas la mission de demain ! le supplia Kakashi.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est la seule ayant les connaissances nécessaires. Et puis, si ça se trouve sa rancune sera dissipée demain.

- Espérons-le.

Dringggggggggg !

Le réveil de Tsugime sonna les 6h, au début, elle n'entendit rien, la musique du casque couvrait, mais finalement elle arriva à l'éteindre. Elle s'habilla rapidement, s'attacha sommairement ses longs et beaux cheveux bleus/ noirs. Elle descendit et mit dans un petit sac du riz pour tenir 1 semaine et 2 bouteilles d'eau. C'était seulement ce qui lui fallait.

Elle sortit de chez elle, le ciel était calme et bleu. Le soleil commençait à se lever. A une époque, elle aurait sourit et aurait sentit une immense joie, mais maintenant, non rien elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle rejetait la faute sur son clan et commençait à nourrir une haine féroce contre lui.

Elle devait aller Nord-est pour trouver le repère, elle se mit en marche d'une marche rapide. Elle traversa forêts, plaines, villages. Et ça pendant 4 jours. Le 4° jour, elle arriva aux abords d'une épaisse forêt. Dedans, il faisait évidemment noir, mais Tsugime ressentait aussi le froid et un sentiment qu'elle n'acceptait pas pour le moins de monde : la peur. Elle décida d'entrer lentement dans cette forêt, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. 2 h plus tard, elle arriva enfin au milieu de cette forêt. Elle vit autour d'elle, seulement des arbres noirs, hauts, la cime donnait même l'impression de toucher le ciel, les endroits où on le voyait. Le sol était tamisé de feuilles mortes. Tout semblait trop calme, ce qui inquiéta Tsugime. Elle allait continuer vers l'autre côté, quand elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un à un fort chakra.

- Qui vas-là ? demanda Tsugime d'une voie forte.

- Tu m'as repérer, tu dois être une Ninja très forte, répondit une voix calme et froide.

Tsugime se retourna et vit Itachi Uchiwa. Il avait une longue cape noir et rouge. Sur cette cape était dessiné des nuages rouges, sûrement pour garder la chaleur vu la température. Cette longue cape montait jusqu'au menton, qui cache sa queue de cheval. Son visage, était rond tout en étant étiré, il avait activé son Sharingan, sur son bandeau, placé sur son front, le signe de Konoha était rayé. Son visage était entouré par des mèches de cheveux noirs. Il ne souriait pas. Son regard laissé échappé tristesse et entêtement. Il ne faisait pas du tout 17 ans.

Quand Tsugime se retourna, Itachi vit, une jeune femme, frigorifiée, mais acharnée. Ses lèvres rouge sang étaient retroussées. Ses yeux exprimaient la provocation. Ses cheveux n'étaient presque plus attachés, et les mèches détachées flottaient autour de son visage. Elle donnait l'air d'être obstinée.

- Voici donc, le Ninja qu'envoie l'Hokage pour me ramener ! dit Itachi calmement.

- …

- une Ninja même pas fichue de tenir le froid, continua de provoquer Itachi.

- …

- …

- Voici donc le célèbre Itachi Uchiwa qui a décimé tout son clan, dit Tsugime elle aussi calme.

- …

- Tsugime pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, décida de lancer une attaque de Shuriken contre lui. Ces derniers atteignirent Itachi, mais Tsugime s'aperçu, qu'il avait utilisé la technique de permutation.

- C'est tout ce don est capable un Ninja, du clan Tsuyano ? demanda Itachi caché.


	5. Chapitre 4

voilà le chapitre 4 et j'ai enfin un review!

Disclaimer: aucun peros si ce n'est Tsugime ne sont pas à moi( tjrs pas Itachi? ouin!)

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4_ : combat avec le diable.

_-C'est tout ce don est capable un Ninja, du clan Tsuyano ? demanda Itachi caché. _

Tsugime décida de ne pas céder à la provocation. Elle analysa la situation. Elle avait lancé des Shuriken, sur Itachi et ce dernier les avait évité en utilisant la technique de permutation. Il avait son Sharingan d'activer et n'importe quel instant il pouvait utiliser le Tsukiyomi. Elle devait donc faire attention de ne pas croiser son regard où devait tout simplement combattre en fermant les yeux. Il s'imposait deux problèmes : éviter de croiser son regard était presque impossible, c'était comme demandait à un aveugle de décrire un tableau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le deuxième c'était, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se battre les yeux fermés, mais elle ne déploierait qu'un quart de sa force. contre lui, elle lui fallait au minimum la moitié. Elle se savait perdu, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle décida d'utiliser le Kage bunshin no jutsu. Autour d'elle arrivèrent des multiples clones, avec une vraie consistance.

Ca ne marchera pas avec moi.

Il avait à peine dit ça, qu'il lança une pluie de kunaï sur la vraie Tsugime. Cette dernière les évita avec justesse et vit Itachi se placer devant elle.

Comment as-tu su où j'étais, jamais personne n'avait réussis à me reconnaître, lui demanda Tsugime.

Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, lui répondit Itachi en s'approchant dangereusement de Tsugime.

Comment as-tu sus que j'étais du clan Tsuyano ? demanda Tsugime en se mettant en défense en voyant Itachi approcher.

Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, la couleur de tes cheveux est typique du clan Tsuyano, mais la couleur de tes yeux moins, continua t-il, en étant cette fois juste devant elle, avec un ton toujours et un visage toujours aussi impassible. Il était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle.

Tu mens, tout au contraire, la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux n'est pas du tout typique du clan Tsuyano. Tu le sais d'une autre manière, dit Tsugime n'étant pas du tout rassurée de voir Itachi si prés.

…

Itachi se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui de Tsugime. Son plan marchait à la perfection, elle était plus que troublée de le voir si prés d'elle, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à activer le Tsukiyomi.

Tsugime se retrouva dans une sorte d'autre monde, tout était noir, elle voyait Itachi. Ce dernier, pouvait contrôler ce monde et faire croire ce qu'il voulait à son adversaire. Il avait décidé de lui faire croire une réalité qui allait la perdre, et voir même la faire mourir. Il colla Tsugime sur le mur et se mit à parler d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Ton clan, tout comme le mien, je l'ai décimé, aucun membre n'est encore vivant. Aucun, tu es orpheline, tout ton clan est n'est plus !

Grâce à son Sharingan, il lui montra des scènes de massacres, qui n'a jamais eut lieu il le fait dans le but de lui faire croire qu'il est vraiment décimé. Il pensait que l'effet de ces visions aurait complètement cassé Tsugime, l'aurait anéanti, mais ce qu'il vit, lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Jamais avant il n'avait vu ça. Tsugime souriait, mais d'un sourire méchant et sadique, qui n'accompagnait pas du tout son visage. Elle ne semblait pas du tout touché par la mort de son clan tout au contraire. Voyant que ça n marcherai pas, Itachi arrêta le Tsukiyomi. Tsugime se retrouva au milieu de la forêt avec un genou au sol. Itachi la regardait avec incompréhension et en même temps d'admiration.

Comment, cela se fait-il que ça ne t'a rien fait ? demanda Itachi calmement, mais ses yeux laisser trahir la peur.

Parce que je hais mon clan, je souhait qu'une chose qu'il soit détruit. Ils m'ont trop fait souffrir et qui plus est ils n'ont aucune estime pour l'être humain que je suis. Ils ont complètement oublié ceux qui été important pour eux. Parce qu'ils s'accrochent à quelque chose d'aussi minuscule comme le clan. De vrais changements ne peuvent être réalisés s'ils se limitent à des lois et des limitations à des prédictions et des idées.

Tu fais preuve d'une immense arrogance, constata Itachi en regardant droit dans les yeux Tsugime, mais en ayant plus son Sharingan.

De mes capacités, j'ai perdu tout espoir pour mon clan pathétique, continua Tsugime avec encore plus d'arrogance dans les yeux.

Cette phrase choqua Itachi, c'était exactement, ce qu'il avait dit à son père, lorsqu'on l'avait accusé d'avoir tué Shishi. Il revit un morceau de son passé. Cette fille la troublait, il aurait juré avoir lui devant lui en version féminine. Elle avait eu raison tout à l'heure, il savait qu'elle était membre du clan Tsuyano par une autre raison, c'était quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui avait dit ça. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Itachi sortit de sous sa cape un kunaï, Tsugime, elle sortit, elle aussi un kunaï, ils se lancèrent en même sur l'autre pour attaquer. Itachi n'arriva pas à toucher Tsugime, qui le contrer avec facilité, malgré la vitesse de l'Uchiwa.

Tu es vraiment très forte ! Tu réussis à me contrer malgré ma vitesse, personne n'a jamais réussie.

Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, lui répondit Tsugime avec un minuscule sourire. Tout en attaquant sur la droite d'Itachi.

Tu n'es pas n'importe qui en effet, assura Itachi en esquivant le coup. Tu es la future Hokage.

Tsugime s'arrêta, comment Itachi avait-il pu savoir ça, puisque seulement son clan et Tsunade le savaient.

Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Tsugime menaçante.

…

COMMENT !

Tsugime avait crié et s'était jeté sur Itachi un kunaï sous la gorge.

Comment l'as-tu su ?

…

Tant pis, je devais te ramener vivant, mais mort fera aussi l'affaire, Tsugime avait dit ça avec un sourire sadique et méprisant.

Itachi était en dessous d'elle, elle le chevauchait, avec son kunaï trop prêt de la gorge du l'Uchiwa. Son kunaï était à 2 mm de la gorge de son adversaire, elle s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, quand une image lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu océan, elle était au milieu d'une arène, elle avait 10 ans. Mais elle avait beaucoup maigri, de grands cernes autour de ses yeux verts/rose qui trahissaient la fatigue, et elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue. En face d'elle, se trouvait Itachi Uchiwa lui aussi 10 ans. Tsugime fit le rapprochement que c'était la phase finale du tournoi Chunnin. En regardant autour dans les gradins, elle vit son père et Hyô, ainsi que sa mère. _

_-Tsugime est-ce que ça va, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas arrêter ? demanda Itachi inquiet. _

_-Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde Itachi, lui avait répondus Tsugime avec une voie froide et impassible, que ne lui connaissait pas Itachi. _

_-Bon, comme tu veux, lui répondit Itachi un peu surpris par les paroles de son amie. _

_-Hajime ! avait criait l'examinateur. _

_Tsugime ne sait pas pourquoi, elle commença à créer des clones, mais après plus rien, trou noir. Elle se reprit comme possession de son corps, seulement quelques temps après. Elle s'apprêtait à tuer Itachi Uchiwa, on lisait la peur dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa, il était salement amoché. Il ne tenait presque plus debout. Le kunaï de Tsugime était placé juste au dessous de la tête, si elle n'avait pas recouvert ses esprits, elle l'aurait tué. Rien que cette pensée lui glaça le sang, elle jeta le Kunaï à l'autre bout du terrain. Comme paralysée et blessée, elle se recroquevilla, sur elle-même, comme un bébé en face d'un Itachi complément désarçonné, d'un examinateur perdu et d'une foule surprise. _

_-Bon, ben Itachi Uchiwa vainqueur du 1er combat, clama l'examinateur. _

_Itachi ne broncha pas, il regardait Tsugime avec inquiétude et peur. L'équipe médicale, arriva et la mit sur le brancard. Itachi dû hausser le ton pour pouvoir l'accompagner. D'après les médecins, elle n'avait aucune blessure, elle était juste en état de choc ils l'installèrent sur le lit, Itachi resta à ses côtés. Elle regardait le plafond d'un air vide et aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage. _

_-Senseï, m'a expliqué pour ton clan, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Pendant ce mois, ils ont dû mal te traiter, t'aurais dû te voir, tu n'étais pas en état de te battre. Au début tu as utilisé avec moi ta 3° technique, les yeux ouverts la moitié de ta force et après, tu n'étais plus comme avant, tu étais comme possédait, tu n'étais plus dan ton corps. Si tu n'avais pas repris le contrôle au bon moment, tu m'aurais tué. C'est la vision de tuer quelqu'un qui t'a t'en effrayé ou bien moi mort ? demanda Itachi avec tendresse ( faut pas oublier qu'il a 10 ans, il n'est pas encore totalement méchant) _

_Evidemment, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, mais elle pleurait. Itachi entendait les acclamations de la foule, le 2° match avait dû commencer. Il s'était levé et regardé par la fenêtre, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Il aperçut le père de son amie. »_

Cette vision lui avait tellement donné mal à la tête, qu'elle recula avec une vitesse folle, elle se tenait la tête et hurlait. Elle avait mal. Itachi lui, s'était à moitié levé et été terrifier par le spectacle, qu'il voyait. Ce qui fi tilt dans sa tête. Il venait de se rappeler de cette fille dans son enfance. Il s'apprêtait à en profiter pour la tuer, quand elle s'écroula sur le sol. Il avait devant lui étendu, une jeune Ninja plus forte que lui, son magnifique visage ravagé par la douleur. Au début, il voulait la tuer, mais là, il décida de l'emmener à son village, il voulait se battre contre elle, quand elle serai en pleine forme, il la considérait comme une ennemie importante et il voulait la tuer, lors d'un combat véritable. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena devant les portes de Konoha.

* * *

Je te remercie beaucoup Sakoni pour ton review! tu ne pas pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Pour la ponctutation, promis je ferai un effort, dans les prochains chapitres. Je suis contente, si tu trouves mon histoire intérréssante. J'éspère que ce chapitre t'as plus.

Sinon, allez des petits review, s'il vous plaît!


	6. Chapitre 5

Voici le chapitre 5!__J'ai eut des reviews! youpi! je réponderais à la fin.

Comme d'ab, les persos sauf Tsugime ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 5_ : Trahison et révélation( 1° partie)

Hokage- sama, à votre avis, qui l'a bien pu la ramener ? demanda Kakashi d'une voie inquiète.

Kakashi et Tsunade, était dans le hall, de l'hôpital. Tsunade venait de voir l'état de Tsugime, qui ne n'avait pas besoin de soins. Tsunade avait un visage triste.

Je ne sais pas du tout, quoi qu'il en soit elle est en état de choc profond, elle ne se réveillera que quand ELLE le voudra.

Autrement dit, on est privé de notre meilleur élément, pour une durée indéterminée, commença à s'énerver Kakashi. Vous ne pensez pas, qu'Itachi en soit pour quelque chose ?

Ce n'est pas lui, qui l'a mis dans cet état, trancha catégoriquement Tsunade. Quand je l'ai observé, il n'y avait aucun effet du Tsukiyomi. C'est quelque chose de son passé.

…

Il faut aller voir son clan, il n'y a que lui, qui peut nous dire la vérité.

Le clan Tsuyano, la vérité ? Ce sont deux mots, qui ne vont pas du tout de pair, marmonna Kakashi.

Ils laissèrent donc Tsugime dans cet hôpital, toute seule. Elle était allongée dans son lit et revivait cette scène, qu'elle seule savait en boucle.

Tsunade et Kakashi durent traverser tout le village pour enfin arriver au domaine. Il était 18h30, et le soleil commençait à descendre derrière cette imposante maison. En arrivant, ils virent, la mère entraîner un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans. Elle l'entraînait ardemment. Elle mit du temps à voir Tsunade et Kakashi.

Hokage- sama et Kakashi, que nous vaut cette visite ? demanda t-elle en ne les saluant même pas, se contentant de se recoiffer.

C'est à propos de Tsugime, commença Tsunade.

A celle-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? demanda sa mère avec aucune inquiétude dans la voie et plutôt de l'agacement.

Ba, commença Tsunade surprise par le comportement de la femme devant elle, elle a été retrouvé devant les portes de Konoha en étant en état de choc, commença t-elle.

Une incapable ! Elle n'a même pas ramené Itachi Uchiwa ! Elle a du succomber au Tsukiyomi, dit-elle d'un ton blasé. Pourquoi être venue, alors, il n'y a rien de grave...

Tsunade et Kakashi étaient comme paralysés, par le peu d'amour que faisait preuve sa mère. Elle comprenait, maintenant, où venait son caractère renfrogné, peu expressif et instable.

Mme Tsuyano, votre fille n'a pas succombé au Tsukiyomi, elle l'a même surmontée, elle est en état de choc suite à son passé, continua doucement Tsunade, qui suivait la mère de Tsugime, qui l'emmenait dans la maison.

Son passé ! Je ne vois pas du tout… Elle a eut tout dans son enfance ! défendit-elle mais avec un ton qui sonnait faux.

Elle m'a confiée, qu'elle venait juste de se rappeler de l'examen Chunnin, et qu'elle pensait qu'on lui bloquait ce souvenir. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi, elle aurait pu parler ?

Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec un ton froid et catégorique.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de réunions, ils s'installèrent comme l'avait fait Tsugime, il y a peu de temps.

Attendez là, je reviens avec mon mari et d'autres personnes, ordonna t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Et elle claqua la porte, visiblement énervée.

Tu as vu Kakashi, le peu d'amour dont elle fait preuve avec Tsugime ? demanda Tsunade très surprise.

Oui et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, avec son fils, ce n'est vraiment qu'avec Tsugime, je comprends, qu'elle est son caractère.

A mon avis, elle sais très bien ce qu'il sait passé lors de l'examen Chunnin, mais elle ne veut pas le dire.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital :

Suniko, j'ai fini les soins de Tsugime, on va prendre un thé ? demanda une infermière à une autre.

Si tu veux.

Elles sortirent de la chambre de Tsugime la laissant seule. Elle était toujours étendue, mais elle commençait à réagir, elle tournait, la tête bougeait, mais ne parlait pas encore. Par moment, on ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se mettait à pleurer.

Elle avait placé avec difficulté son oreiller derrière son dos et y était adossée. Elle fermait les yeux et elle revivait, son passé avec ses 6 ans. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle dit à haute voix.

Si seulement, je n'étais pas née, avec cette puissance, je n'aurai pas battu mon père à 6 ans, il ne se serait pas mis à me détester avec le clan et il ne… ne … m'aurait...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et elle se mit à pleurer, à pleurer, et encore à pleurer. Quand enfin, elle arrêta, elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et vit 19h03. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever, quand elle sentit, quelque chose dans le mur du fond. Elle sentit sur sa nuque, un regard froid mais en même inquiet et triste. Mais elle était incapable de savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle se tourna vers le coin de la pièce, mais ne vit personne, où est bien elle avait rêvé ou bien cette personne s'était volatilisé.

En même moment dans le domaine Tsuyano :

Vous voulez dire, que Tsugime est traumatisée suite à un événement de son passé ? demanda son père pas du tout inquiet. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quel événement, l'aurai pu la traumatiser. C'est tout ? questionna t-il pressé que se soit terminé.

Non, répondit fermement Tsunade elle s'était décidé en voyant le peu d'amour dont faisait preuve ses parents envers cette fille, qui était pour elle une perle rare, belle intelligente, forte, tout pour plaire. Elle trouvait vraiment que c'était du gâchis. J'ai décidé de prendre Tsugime sous mon aile, dit calmement Tsunade sou le regard interrogateur du père de Tsugime.

J'ai cru mal entendre, non ? demanda son père avec une froideur extrême.

Non.

Pourquoi, alors ? demanda son père croyant l'avoir coincée.

En tant que futur Hokage, elle se doit d'être préparée et c'est mon rôle, répondit-elle fière d'elle.

Ibarikusatta entra dans une colère noire qui se voyait bien, et qui ne respectait pas du tout le code du parfait Ninja.

C'est impossible ! S'écria t-il, elle est l'héritière du clan Tsuyano, elle se doit de rester ici sous notre contrôle.

Tsunade et Kakashi froncèrent les sourcils en entendant ce mot, contrôle, Ibarikusatta, se rendit compte que trop tard de son lapsus.

…

Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

On a très bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire, dit calmement Tsunade visiblement énervée, une raison de plus de ma la confier. Bonne soirée et bonne chance. Tsugime reviendra ici, seulement pour prendre ses affaires. Au revoir.

Et Tsunade quitta la grande maison, laissant Ibarikusatta écumer de rage. Sur le chemin du retour Kakashi se tourna vers Tsunade.

Vous avez fait une bonne action Hokage- sama, si elle serait revenue dans cette famille, elle ne l'aurai pas supporté.

Je sais, heureusement pour elle, que j'ai un appartement prés de chez moi.

* * *

je suis désolé mais j'ai la flemme de remettre les tirets!

**réponse à Tsuunami:**

Déjà merci pour tes reviews, je suis trés contente! Merci merci! Alors tu trouves tsugime froide? Bon c'est que je me débrouille pas trop mal, puisque c'est ce que je veux vous faire ressentir. Désolé pour toi, mais oui les couples sont hétéro. Quand à savoir si ça va être Tsugime/Itachi, même moi je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas écrite la fin et je reste perplexe sur ce couple, mais bon. La famille de Tsugime cruelle! Juste un petit peu... Non, j'ai vraiment voulu la faire cruelle( et tous les synonimes possibles). voilà encore merci pour tes encouragements!


	7. chapitre 6

_Voici le dernier chapitre poster rapidement, lol. Et oui demain reprise des cours, donc cours, donc travail, donc moins de temps! _

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. ça me permet d'assurer la rentrée sereinement. _

_**Réponses:**_

**Sakoni:** Sa pour nous bouffer nos mises en page, il les bouffe, de quoi peter ton ordi! Sinon merci pour tes encouragements, j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

**Tsuunami: **Je poste vite les chapitres? C'est normal c'est la vacances, sinon c'est assez long( ba oui mes prof ne veulent pas que l'on ai des loisir!) Ce qui va arriver à Tsugime? tu le seras dans la suite des chapitres, mais je peux te promettre, que ça ne va pas être tout rose! Merci pour tout!

**Mayura09: **merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que tu aime sbien ma fic. tu trouves le caractère de Tsugime intérréssant? Peut-être je sais pas, je m'inspire d'itachi et de moi( je dois être un peu psycopathe sur les bords) Loin de sa famille c'est en effet le cas dans ce chapitre. Encore merci, j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**In.lfz: **je suis contente j'ai un reviexs de toi! Désolé de t'avoir fait lire 5 chapitres( en plus assez longs). Alors les couples, c'est une trés bonne question! Même moi je ne sais pas trés bien qui je vais mettre avec qui! Pour l'instant je suis spure d'unTsugime/Itachi, mais bon je n'aime aps que mes géros vivent le parfait amour, ja vais peut-être corsé les choses alors, ensuite je pense un ptit Sasu/saku( normal c'est mon couple préféré). il y aura aussi un couple avec un membre de la famille Hyûga, mais ce n'est pas Hinata. Voilà j'espère que sa te plaît! Encore merci pour tes encouragements.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6_ : trahison et révélation ( 2° partie)

Tout était lugubre. Il n'y avait pas de pleine lune, les étoiles étaient cachées par d'épais nuages. Il faisait vraiment noir. Tsugime semblait paniquée et courait, courait. Elle essayait de rattraper quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle-même ne savait pas après quoi elle courait, mais quelque chose en elle, lui disait que c'était important. Elle semblait complètement perdue, fatiguée, exténuée. Sur une longue route que de terre, elle vit pour la première fois un arbre, étonnée, elle s'arrêta devant, quand elle prit conscience que ce qu'après quoi elle courait s'échapper, elle repartie pour courir, quand tout à coup, elle se sentit bloqué par une main qui l'avait agripper sur le cou.

Où vas-tu comme ça, petite fille ? demanda une voix pleins de charmes, froides, triste et calme.

Je dois partir à la recherche de ça ! se défendit Tsugime sans se retourner, elle essayer de se dégager.

Non, non, tu restes là avec moi, assura ce jeune homme.

Non, non, je dois aller là-bas ! piqua sa crise Tsugime presque en pleurant.

Je sais ce que tu cherches, et au lieu de lui courir après et de ne jamais le rattraper, demande moi, je te dirais tout, l'homme avait tourner Tsugime vers son visage et là elle le vit le visage, elle vit CE visage qui savait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Argh !

Tsugime se réveilla au milieu de son lit, trempée de sueur, elle avait criée et elle avait recouvert la parole. Elle essayer d'interpréter son rêve. Elle courait après quelque chose, cette chose lui échappait constamment, elle avait failli le perdre suite à un arbre et l'autre personne qui savait ce qu'elle cherchait n'était personne d'autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa, un criminel de rang S sadique et dangereux. Elle ne voyait pas ce que représentait l'arbre et ne savait pas était cette chose qu'elle cherchait. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, c'était la pleine lune, et on voyait toutes les étoiles. Devant cette fenêtre était placé un grand chêne, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle eut une pulsion meurtrière. Si il y avait quelqu'un dans la même pièce elle l'aurait tué sans aucun ménagement, même si c'était sa meilleure amie. En face de son lit se trouvait son armoire avec ses vêtements et son équipement de shurikens. Elle regarda son réveil, qui était sur placé sur la table de nuit jaune, indiquant 3h38. Décidée, elle se leva, se plaça devant son armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit ses vêtements. Une fois habillée, elle prit son katana, rouge et bleu nuit, qu'elle plaça derrière son dos, elle prit aussi une dizaine de shurikens et trois kunaï de sa spécialité. Elle était prête, elle alla se regarder dans la salle de bain qui était accolée à la chambre et devant le miroir elle voyait le visage d'une femme qui avait souffert, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, qui était fatiguée, ses yeux exprimaient la lassitude. Ses lèvres rouge sang étaient définitivement tournées vers le bas.

Tsugime ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, se faufila à travers et atterrit sur le grand chêne. Elle n'eut aucun regard pour sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle descendit de l'arbre et se mit à marcher sur la route principale, qui conduisait à la sortie du village. Elle marchait lentement, elle prenait bien le soin de ne pas laisser de trace. Elle avait décidé de fuir pour trois choses : la première, si elle serait restée et qu'elle avait eut encore une pulsion meurtrière, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait vraiment tué quelqu'un innocent. La deuxième, elle voulait se racheter, elle voulait se racheter d'avoir échoué à cette mission qui pourtant était pour elle d'une simplicité. Et la troisième, c'était qu'elle voulait reparle à Itachi, lui seul savait ce qu'elle cherchait et elle devait lui demander.

Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle devait aller, mais elle allait suivre son instinct coûte que coûte.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, deux infermières entrèrent dans la chambre vide de Tsugime. La première ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, ce n'est que quand elle voulut la réveiller qu'elle vit le lit vide et la fenêtre ouverte.

Ô mon dieu ! Tsugime Tsuyano s'est enfuie de sa chambre ! Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre ! s'égosiller t-elle.

Elle s'était précipitée dans les couloirs et criait à tût tête. Elle finit par réveiller tout le secteur. Tsunade, qui avait été en visite, quand l'entendit crier, se précipita dans la chambre de sa future élève.

Ô non ! dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hokage- sama, je sous jure hier soir à minuit, elle dormait comme un bébé, se plaignit une salariée.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois, rassura t-elle. Cela ne viens pas du vous, mais d'elle.

Tsunade était vraiment très énervée et décida de rassembler tous les Jounin.

Eh toi, ma jolie que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour avec moi ? demanda un homme rouge de mine, avec une haleine qui empestait l'alcool. Celui c'était relevé en voyant arrivé Tsugime dans ce petit village.

Tsugime ne le regarda même pas. Elle se contenta de continuer tout droit. Elle filait vers le magasin de nourriture à emporter le plus proche. Au milieu du village, elle arriva devant le magasin de Bantô. « Bantô de Byôki, vous ne serez pas plus malade »

Pathétique, murmura dans sa barbe Tsugime.

Cela faisait 5 jours qu'elle été partie de Konoha, elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et n'avait pas beaucoup dormie non- plus. Elle se serait bien passée de rentrer dans ce village, mais elle n'avait plus de réserves et si elle avait continué à la forêt de l'autre fois, elle aurait été morte de faim. Elle entra avec réticente dans ce magasin, elle vit assis à une table un homme, dont le visage était caché par un chapeau, et une femme blonde avec une drôle de touffe qui lui servait de cheveux. Tsugime en passant devant sentit bien leur regard persan pesait sur elle, et surtout sur son bandeau. Elle décida la provocation. Quand le vendeur lui avait finis par lui donner 5 Bantô, elle se planta devant cette jeune femme. Elle avait mis son paquet par terre, ses mains avaient claqué la table avec violence. Cette jeune femme blonde, la regarda avec surprise, l'homme qui l'accompagné aussi.

Je sais qui vous êtes, tout ce que je cherche moi, c'est un autre de vos membres, dit calmement Tsugime mais avec un regard menaçant.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez…... commença à parler la femme.

Qui veux-tu voir ? demanda l'homme d'une voix roque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda la femme avec incompréhension.

Elle ne bluff pas, Kaminari, autant savoir maintenant, dit-il d'une voix déterminée. La nommée Kaminari, se tut et regarda droit dans les yeux Tsugime.

Je cherche Itachi Uchiwa, dit-elle d'une voix neutre et impassible en regardant droit dans les yeux la femme qui la regardait avec méchanceté et rivalité.

…, l'homme ne répondit rien, se contenta d'enfin lever les yeux vers Tsugime.

Itachi Uchiwa ! Tu te prends pour qui ma cocotte ! Itachi Uchiwa n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il n'a pas à perdre son temps avec toi, dit Kaminari d'une voix haineuse qui laissait transparaître l'attachement de la fille envers le garçon.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de lui que….

Alors tu te calmes ma poulette ! d'un tu es de Konoha, tu dois donc être en mission pour le village, de deux Itachi ne s'intéresse pas à des poupées barbies comme toi et de trois maintenant tu nous laisse, Kaminari s'était levée de sa chaise et regardé droit dans les yeux Tsugime.

Tout le monde dans la sale s'était arrêté et regardait la scène. Elle avait trop provoqué Tsugime. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs mise en défense et regardait la Ninja avec haine. Elle ressentait en ce moment même une autre pulsion meurtrière qu'il lui avait fait si per la dernière fois. Cette pulsion avait dû se voir, puisque même Kaminari avait eut un geste de recul.

Très bien, mais sache que si je te revois encore une fois je me vengerais, dit Tsugime en se maîtrisant au maximum, pour ne pas la tuer.

Kaminari allait répliquer quand son ami, lui pris le bras et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille, et ils partirent sans se faire prier du magasin.

Tsugime prit ses Bantô, les mit dans son sac et continua son chemin pour aller au repère où elle avait été la dernière fois.

Ibarikusatta, viens, tout est prêt, il ne faut plus que tes dernières recommandations, dit sa femme en l'appelant.

Son mari arriva en bas rapidement, dans la salle de réunion, il vit seulement trois membres, le chef des trois branches de cette famille. Il passa devant eux, le regard hautain.

Alors, tout est prêt ? demanda un blond.

Oui, il faut par contre que l'Hokage ne vienne plus, à cause de ta fille, dit un autre.

Il faut aussi qu'un Ninja de Kiri no kuni, nous prévienne.

Nan, mais vous vous écoutez ! demanda Ibarikusatta. On ne croirait pas que vous alliez trahir Konoha.

* * *

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous à plus! La suite surement la semaine prochaine! D'ici bonne rentrée pour certain et pour d'autre bonne vacances( la chance!)

Dsl, j'ai encore eut la flemme de remettre les tiré( je dois un peu être comme Shika parfois!)


	8. chapitre 7

_D'abord un grand merci à tout le monde pour meur reviews! Je suis trés heureuse, j'ai vu la semaine de la rentrée d'un bon oeil! lol _

_Bon voici le chapitre 7, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira et réponses au reviews: _

**In.lfz:** merci beaucoup! Ma fic bizarre, parce que l'on ne voit pas beaucoup les persos de Naruto? Je sais c'est l'un de réproches que l'on me fait souvent. Je suis désolé, mais on devra attendre la deuxième partie pour les couples, que j'ai cité, parce que là, cette pârtie de l'histoire correspond à peu prés a l'examen Chuunin, je me vois mal faire des couples, dans cette pariode alors que dans la deuxième c'est 3 ans aprés, je n'ai pas beaucoup de contrainte par le manga( zut j'ai trop parlé, lol), j'éspère que celuici va te plaire et encore merci.

**Sakoni:** Kaminari, Miss Akatsuki. Gros dilémne( ça s'écrit comme ça?) , au débout j'ai epnsé que oui, sa serrait elle, mais en avançant dans ma fic, j'ai trouvé un autre rôle à Miss Akatsuki dans les scans. Je ne sais pas si tu vois lequel. Au début je l'avais mis avec Sasori, mais bon, au lieu de tout changé, j'ai juste changé le nom de son coéquipier, ça allait plus vite. Pour les prenoms ce que je fais, c'est que je prends un trait caractèristique du persos et je cherche dans mon dico de Japonais, exemple: Tsugime Couture. La famille de Tsugime des enfoirés, je l'éspère, c'est ce que je veux vous faire ressentir. Voilà merci et bonne lecture!

**Nini:** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'éspère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir.

**Mayura09:** la blondasse, n'a pas le droit que toucher à Itachi! t'inquiète se n'est pas son genre. Si elle s'énerve assez vite, c'est que je voulais faire aparaître un coté qui n'est pas fait pour être Ninja. Mes seules tendances meurtrières sont avec mon frères et les gens de mon collége. La voici la suite, et j'éspère qu'elle te plaira.

**Hamari:** une histoire magnifique? je suis touchée! Merci beaucoup! voici le nouveau chapitre, je souhaite que tu l'aprécies vraiment!

**Tsuunami:** les deux persos de L'akatsuki sont fictifs à 100!Je pense que tu vas être contente vers la fin pour Itachi et Tsugime! voilà j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Et je suis sûre que tu as une vie passionnante, comme nous tous! (lol)

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7_ : une rencontre, un combat et torture.

Cela faisait 5 jours, qu'il y avait eut la rencontre au magasin de Bantô. Elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelle pulsion meurtrière, mais avait du mal à dormir, pendant ses nuits, son cauchemar passait en boucle. Il était environ 14h, elle n'avait pas manger depuis 1 jour et essayait de trouver un village le plus vite possible. Elle traversait une forêt accueillante, quand elle trouva au milieu d'une clairière, un Shuriken et un kunaï. Elle se savait suivit depuis longtemps, mais avait décidé d'entrer dans leur jeu.

Montrez-vous tout de suite, ça ne va durez longtemps comme ça, deux jours déjà, si ça avait été d'autres Ninja ils seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps, cria Tsugime.

Elle vit apparaître devant elle Kaminari.

Tiens, mais qui vois-je ! Toi, tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit ? demanda Tsugime qui avait sortit son katana.

Tu te rappelles aussi de ce que tu m'avais dit ? demanda Kaminari en s'avançant vers Tsugime mais aussi armée.

…

Tu cherchais Itachi Uchiwa, dit-elle d'une voix coléreuse.

Ce n'est que maintenant que Tsugime voyait où elle venait en venir. La deuxième personne n'était qu'autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa le garçon qu'elle cherchait depuis 10 jours.

Je te l'ai emmené, mais ne te fais pas d'idée, je voulais aussi prendre la revanche contre toi, tu m'as presque fais peur avec ta pulsion l'autre fois.

A ce moment là, Itachi apparut devant Tsugime. Il avait toujours cet air froid, blasé et triste. Cependant Tsugime remarqua qu'il avait les ongles bleus/noirs sûrement dû au froid auquel il était habitué. Il regarda Tsugime, mais il ne vit pas la même tête que la dernière fois, beaucoup moins décoiffée, mais avec des cernes énormes. Lui aussi depuis quelques temps aussi avait du mal à dormir. Il ne jamais avoué mais, lui aussi voulait savoir ce que signifiaient ses rêves, seule Tsugime aurait la réponse.

Itachi… euh…

Attends, attends Tsugime, c'est ça, tu me dois un match, ensuite tu pourras parler à Itachi.

Mais… euh..., commença Tsugime.

Kaminari, ferme-là ! s'était écrié Itachi d'une voix froide que ne lui connaissait pas Tsugime.

I… Itachi…, commença Kaminari étonnée. Cela faisait 4 ans, qu'elle le connaissait, 4 ans qu'elle aimait ce psychopathe et 4 ans, qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et le moins de regard possible.

Cela enragea Kaminari, cette fille en face d'elle, il lui avait adressé la parole le plus de fois, et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Kaminari sortit un kunaï de sa poche et se jeta sur Tsugime. Elle essaya de lui trancher la gorge, néanmoins la personne qu'elle trancha n'était qu'un clone et avait disparu.

Où es-tu ? OU ES-TU ? cria Kaminari.

En guise de réponse, elle est n'eut qu'un lancé de Shuriken, qu'elle évita de justesse. Itachi avait décidé de prendre la fuite, c'est-à-dire observer et rien faire, c'était les affaires des filles pas les siennes.

Juste après avoir lancé les shurikens, Tsugime arriva devant Kaminari qui écumait de rage.

Reenkûdan, annonça Tsugime calmement.

L'attaque fut si rapide que Kaminari n'a pas eut le temps de réagir. Et elle se prit en pleine figure 3 grosses boules d'air, elle ne parvint à en éviter une seule. Elle fut quand même très sonnée et Tsugime en profita pour utiliser le Chakra Kyûshuu. Elle se jeta sur Kaminari et commença à lui absorber son chakra. Kaminari n'arrivait plus à bouger, mais réussis à l'enlever grâce à un coup de pied.

Le combat avait commençait depuis seulement 5 minutes, que déjà Kaminari, n'avait presque plus de chakra et était fatiguée. Tsugime quand à elle, semblait en pleine forme. Itachi se disait que cette Tsugime était plus forte que Kaminari, et que si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle aurait pu la tuer depuis longtemps.

Kaminari se releva avec difficulté, Tsugime attendit qu'elle soit complètement debout pour utiliser le shurinken kage no jutsu. Elle venait de lancer un Shuriken, qu'elle multiplia instantanément suite à cette technique, au lieu d'en à éviter, elle se devait d'en éviter 6. Étant en mobilité assez réduite Kaminari n'arriva pas à tous les éviter et s'en prit 1 dans la jambe droite, un autre dans le torse et un dans le dos. Tsugime dégaina son katana et s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, elle était encore une fois sous l'emprise d'une pulsion meurtrière. Elle avait le katana dans la bonne position et l'avait de placé au dessus de sa tête. Elle le descendit tout doucement, Kaminari la regardait avec peur, elle lui faisait peur, cette fille l'avait battu trop rapidement pour être normale, et cette lueur dans les yeux qu'elle avait à l'instant ressemblait à une lueur de folie, elle «était pire et plus forte qu'Itachi, Kaminari le savait pertinemment. Elle ne voulait pas crier, elle ne voulait pas être sauvé, elle voulait mourir, elle ne voulait plus vivre sachant pertinemment que cette fille lui avait pris tout ce qu'elle avait TOUT. Le katana était à 3 mm, quand Itachi l'arrêta. Il avait le katana dans sa main, et regardait d'un air réprobateur Tsugime. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Itachi, laissa là. Laissa là, me tuer, si je dois mourir c'est de ces mains et pas d'une autre manière, s'il te plaît. Pendant 4 ans tu m'a méprisé, mais respecte ma dernière décision, s'il te plaît.

Kaminari était en pleur, elle voulait vraiment que l'on respecte cette dernière pensée.

C'est dont tout ce qui est capable les membres de l'Akatsuki ? plaisanta Tsugime encore sous l'emprise meurtrière. Tu tiens tant que ça que se soit moi qui tu tues alors. Comme tu l'auras voulu.

Elle arracha des mains d'Itachi le katana, le mania à une vitesse jamais vue, et sans se faire prier trancha la gorge de Kaminari. Le sang gicla, Tsugime en reçut sur le visage, Itachi une ou deux gouttes sur le manteau. Il regardait Tsugime avec en même temps de la peur et l'admiration. La peur qu'elle représentée, sa puissance et ses pulsions. Mais en même temps l'admiration, de la voir comme ça, à ne pas hésitée et puis cette force. Itachi passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il voulait la tuer, la tuer. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas eut d'envie comme ça, mais cette fille.

Il se plaça derrière elle, et l'assomma. Il la transporta dans une chambre d'auberge. Il la déposa sur le lit. La chambre était rétro, le soleil descendait derrière les collines. Ils n'étaient plus dans le pays de Konoha, mais au pays d'Oto nu kuni.

Maintenant, qu'elle dormait Tsugime, ressemblait à un ange, il y avait vraiment deux personnalités chez elle, une gentille et une méchante. En y repensant Itachi trouvait ça normal, vu ce que lui avait fait subir son clan.

Il était assis sur un siége dans un coin de la pièce. Il dormait à moitié quand Tsugime se réveilla. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et ne se souvenait plus de rien. Si ce n'est que de la rencontre avec Kaminari dans la clairière. Elle se leva doucement de son lit et alla voir si Itachi dormait profondément. Apparemment c'était le cas, et elle se laissa tenter quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait, elle lui caressa la joue. Ce qui était étrange avec lui, c'était qu'il l'attirait mais en même le repoussait. Le fait qu'elle lui crasse la joue, le fit tressaillir dans son sommeil.

Il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que Tsugime envers elle. Au début il ne voyait ce qui lui procurait une telle chaleur, mais il finit par se réveiller et vit Tsugime lui caresser la joue. Il lui attrapa vivement la main et dit d'une voix froide et menaçante :

Tu me touches encore une fois, et tu vas direct en enfer, ai-je été assez clair ?

Euh… euh… oui, ne t'inquiète, dit-elle surprise de voir qu'il se réveillerait si vite.

Il ne prononça pas mot et se contente de se renfrogner dans son fauteuil.

Tu sais que normalement je devrais te ramener à l'Hokage, commença Tsugime froidement.

Mais tu ne le fera pas, dit Itachi toujours aussi calme et toujours les yeux fermés.

Et pourquoi ? demanda Tsugime.

Parce que je te fascine et que jamais tu n'oseras me tuer, répondit-il cette fois les yeux ouverts en regardant Tsugime.

…

tu vois j'ai raison, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, ajouta t-il d'une voix claire.

Ceci énerva Tsugime, ce qui la conduit à lui donner une claque. Ceci réveilla Itachi qui s'était rendormie. Comme à a sa promesse, il sortit de sa poche un kunaï. Il le plaça sur le jour de Tsugime et la fit saigner sur une ligne et se mit à lécher le sang qu'il y avait sur le kunaï et sur la joue. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer pour de bon en lui enfonçant le kunaï pile dans le cœur, mais au lieu de ça, il se mit à l'embrasser. Oui l'embrasser, mais avec une tendresse que l'on ne lui connaissait pas et puis Tsugime répondit à son fougueux baiser.

* * *

_Un sondage, une question, et un avertissement._

Pour ceux qui lisent les scans,savez-vous le nom de Miss.Akatsuki( que j'apel Fashion Victime)? Si oui, sa serait gentil de me le dire je vais bientôt en avoir besoin dans la suite de l'histoire.

Encore pour ceux, qui lisent les scans, vous savez, que l'on à affaire aus gens de L'akatsuki et Miss Akatsuki, donc je vais surement attendre encore un peu, pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils traffiquent, pour que la deuxième partie, ne soit pa trop décalée, donc je vais poster les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit, mais aprés faudra attendre, désolé.

Et le sondage, bon c'est aps tellement un sondage. A votre avis pourquoi le nom Tsugime veut-il dire Couture?

Voilà, surement que je posterai la suite dimanche ou samedi soir!


	9. chapitre 8

_Voilà le chapitre 8, je le poste assez rapidement parce que la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas venir, on refais las salle où il y a l'ordi. Je vasi donc poster le chapitre 8 et 9._

J'éspère qu'ils vont vous plaire, réponses aux reviews:

**Tsuunami**: merci beaucoup! Pour Itachi et Tsugime, il y en aura un peu dans ce chapitre, mais faudra attendre aprés.J'éspère qu'il va te plaire! encor emerci!

**Mayura09:** oui le mot amoureux c'est selon la difinition d'Itachi et de Tsugime. ça fait bizarre de le voir amoureux, mai la plupart de mes fics, porte sur lui! Je suis une grand efan. bon j'éspèreque ce chapitre va te palire.

_Info;_ j'ai trouvé le nom de la fille de l'Akatsuki, enfin je crois que c'est ça: Deidara.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8_ : règlement de compte.

Vous êtes sûr que tout est prêt ? demanda inquiet Kyoêshin, à son oncle.

Oui, répondit-il froidement. Il ne manque plus Tsugime sorte de l'hôpital, continua t-il.

Nous ne pouvons pas se passer d'elle ? demanda le cousin visiblement énervé.

Non, c'est la Ninja la plus forte du clan, cela ne donnerait rien d'aller à Kiri sans elle, aucun de nous n'a la trempe d'être Mizukage.

Si vous le dîtes.

Nous partirons demain matin vers 4h, le soleil ne sera pas levé et tout le monde dormira encore, continua Ibarikusatta comme si son neveu ne lui avait rien dit. Va te préparer !

Kyoêshin ordonna et alla se préparer dans sa chambre sans faire d'histoire. Ibarikusatta, pris derrière un cadre de photo, un médaillon, ce médaillon était noir en forme de Shuriken, au milieu se trouvait comme une capsule, il l'ouvrit et laissa apparaître, un ongle. Cet ongle devait être bien vieux. Pour être exact cet ongle est celui du Mizukage, il a 23 générations. Il se transmet de père en fils de chef de clan, c'est une vraie relique pour ce dernier.

Ce qui se passait entre ces murs étaient décisifs, la vengeance de tout un clan allait s'accomplir, trahir Konoha pour dominer Kiri, grâce à leur arme : Tsugime.

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte principale, il se dépêcha de ranger le médaillon et alla ouvrir la porte avec colère. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit son Hokage.

Hokage- sama que nous vaut cette visite ? demanda t-il d'un ton qui laissait bien transparaître l'agacement.

C'est un sujet de Tsugime, répondit-elle froidement en entrant dans la maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda t-il visiblement pas inquiet du tout.

Elle s'est enfuie, ce matin, de sa chambre d'hôpital et du village, commença Tsunade.

Ibarikusatta, reçut comme un choc, l'arme avec laquelle il allait conquérir Kiri venait d'échapper de ses mains.

Quoi ! Enfuie ! Mais, ce n'est pas possible. C'est quelqu'un qui à dû l'enlever.

Non, elle s'est enfuie, un point c'est tout. A mon avis elle avait ras-le-bol de vous, du clan, qui ne la considérait même pas comme membre de la famille, mais juste un objet qui servirait à conquérir Kiri no Kuni, contre qui vous nourrissait une haine féroce. Je la comprends d'une certaine manière, et puis il s'est passé quelque chose à l'examen Chunnin qui lui faisait peur et pourtant ce n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir froid au yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ! ordonna Tsunade qui criait maintenant.

Comment savez-vous que l'on avait l'intention de prendre possession de Kiri ? demanda Ibarikusatta.

Vous n'êtes pas très discret, répondit-elle visiblement excédée, mais répondez-moi pour Tsugime !

…

Je ne suis pas du genre patiente, alors ! commença à s'énerver Tsunade.

Nous lui avons collé le sceau Husokusuru Aijô.

Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda à répéter Tsunade croyant qu'elle avait mal entendu.

Nous lui avons accolé le sceau Husokusuru Aijô, répéta t- il.

Mais vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi a 10 ans ! Et puis pour utiliser ce sceau il faut avoir un très très haut niveau que même vous n'avez pas ! Ni moi ! comment avez-vous pu ! et vous savez très bien à quoi ça la condamne ! s'écria Tsunade scandalisée.

…

Dés qu'elle embrassera un garçon pour qui elle ressent de l'attirance, ou on dit adieu à ce garçon ou on dit adieu à le Tsugime que nous connaissons. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

…

POURQUOI ? Parce que vous vouliez qu'elle ait assez de force pour tuer Itachi lors de son examen ! Parce que ce sceau quand il est appliqué, permet de dupliquer la puissance de celui sur lequel on le met, dans le cas de Tsugime, sa puissance est encore plus inouïe que je ne le pensais. Vous êtes vraiment malade. Même sans ce sceau elle aurait battu Itachi ! Vous avez pensé à son avenir ? Elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants, de petit copain… vous êtes encore plus ignoble que je le pensais.

J'avais un compte à régler avec elle, elle m'avait humilier en me battant à même pas 6 ans, je me devais de ma venger, se défendit Ibarikusatta.

C'est n'importe quoi ! vous savez très bien, ce qu'elle doit faire pour arriver à se débarrasser de ce sceau, elle doit tuer de ses propres esprits, trois personnes : - sa rivale en amour, - un membre de sa famille et – l'homme qu'elle aime. Vous risquez de mourir, si il lui prend l'envie de s'en débarrasser.

…

Quoique, non, je ne pense pas.

Pourquoi ? demanda Ibarikusatta.

Parce que vous serez en prison, et qu'elle ne pourra pas entrer dans la prison sans ordre spécial. C'est bon vous pouvez y aller, les Anbu.

A peine eut-elle finie se phrase, qu'environ dix Anbu arrivèrent pour attraper tous les membres. Ibarikusatta, se fit attraper assez vite. Touts les autre aussi, néanmoins, Tsunade eut un peu pitié du petit frère de Tsugime et demanda à l'Anbu, qui l'avait sous son bras, de s'arrêter.

Petit, tu t'appelles, comment ? demanda t-elle avec douceur.

Nikumu, répondit-il.

Et bien Nikumu, tu ne vas pas suivre ta maman, tu vas rester avec moi.

Elle s'était prise de pitié de voir un si petit garçon, aller en prison et décida de le prendre sous son ail, en attendant qu'il se trouve une autre famille.

Tsugime n'aurai jamais pensé, que cela puisse être si agréable. Elle ne s'était jamais fait embrassée et là, elle adorait. Itachi, lui ne savait pas, ce qui lui avait pris, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il la désirait plus que tout. En même que de l'embrasser, il lui caressait les joues, il commençait à descendre plus bas que le cou, quand tout à coup, Tsugime cria. Surpris, Itachi arrêta. Il releva la tête, pour regarder Tsugime, quand, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Tsugime avait les cheveux blancs, la peau aussi noire que le charbon, les yeux rouges et une mine qui exprimait plus de la folie. Il recula et se plaça devant le lit, il observait la scène avec frayeur. Tsugime gesticulait dans tous les sens, elle hurlait, criait, se tenait la tête, et parler dans une langue inconnue. Ce que voyait Itachi l'effrayé. Tsugime sortit de sa poche un kunaï, elle essaya d'abord de ce tuer, elle-même, mais elle décida de se jeter sur Itachi.

Meurs ! avait-elle crié d'une voix déformée.

Elle se jeta sur Itachi, qui eut bien du mal à la maintenir, elle essaya de le tuer mais il réussit à la repousser sur le lit. Elle était un peu sonnée, et il décida de créer un double de lui même, aussi vrai que nature. Quand au vrai Itachi, il décida de cacher dans l'armoire et d'attendre, ce qui aller se passer.

Quand la pseudo- Tsugime retrouva ses esprits, elle vit, le clone d' Itachi, sa fureur ayant décuplée, elle réussis à faire disparaître le clone à une vitesse folle, qui inquiéta Itachi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fonce dans le placard, pour le trouver, mais tout était calme. Il décida enfin de sortir de sa cachette. Et vit, la même Tsugime qu'avant, elle était assise sur son lit, un peu perdue. Elle vit Itachi se leva vers lui, et avec un kunaï, le menaça.

Qu'est-ce que je vais ici, Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment m'as-tu enlevé, pour m'emmener ici ? demanda Tsugime, avec le kunaï sous la gorge d'Itachi.

Ce dernier comprit, qu'il avait en face de lui, la vraie Tsugime, pas celle qui s'est laissé embrasser ou celle qui avait complètement changée.

Tu as tué Kaminari, tu as donc laissé un poste vacant dans l'Akatsuki. Et puis tu devrais vérifier si tu n'es pas sous l'emprise du sceau Husokusuru Aijô, répondit Itachi en évitant soigneusement de mentionner, qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Le quoi ? demanda Tsugime sans comprendre.

Le sceau Husokusuru.

Itachi répétât une dernière fois le nom du sceau et partit, laissant seule Tsugime.

* * *

Je vais faire ma chieuse, mais j'aimerai bien un reviews pour chaque chapitre, si vous plaît! 


	10. chapitre 9

Le chapitre 9, je n'en remetterai aps avant une ou deux semaines, hélas! Bon, j'éspére qu'il va vousplaire!

2° info: Ma fic est divisée en deux parties, la premiere partiescompte 11 chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit, alors que la deuxième, je ne l'ai aps encore terminée. c'est tout!

Bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9_ : Le sceau Husokusuru Aijô.

Mais mademoiselle, je ne peux pas vous laisser la voir….

C'est très important, dit impassiblement Tsugime.

Tsugime se dégagea de la secrétaire et se dirigea dans le bureau de son Hokage. Elle entra sans même frapper dans le bureau. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Tsunade en train de parler avec Kakashi.

Tsugime, tu es revenue ? demanda Tsunade étonnée et qui c'était levé de sa chaise visiblement heureuse.

…

Je vais vous laisser, au revoir Hokage- sama, dit Kakashi voyant bien le besoin de parler de Tsugime. Il sortit de la pièce.

Installe toi, Tsugime, ordonna presque Tsunade.

Tsugime s'installa sur sa chaise, encore chaude, où se trouvait Kakashi.

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? s'inquiéta Tsunade

Je rentre d'un voyage de 10 jours pour ramener Itachi Uchiwa et je reviens, non pas avec Itachi mais avec un des membres : Kaminari, je viens d'apprendre que tout mon clan est en prison sauf mon petit frère et aussi que je suis sous l'emprise d'un certain sceau que je ne connais pas : Husokusuru Aijô, dit calmement Tsugime.

Je vais commencer si ça ne te dérange pas, point par point. Je vais commencer pour ton clan. Il y a 10 jours, après que tu sois partie, j'ai été les voir pour savoir ce qu'ils t'avaient fait lors de l'examen Chunnin. Ils me l'ont appris, mais j'avais aussi des contacts depuis quelques temps, qui me disaient, qu'ils allaient trahir Konoha et en entrant dans le domaine, les dires se sont révélés exacts. La punition est donc de les mettre en prison.

Je vois…

Ensuite, tu peux m'expliquer pour Kaminari.

Normalement, je devais ramener Itachi mais en chemin j'ai rencontré Kaminari, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons, mais elle a voulu que l'on se batte, on a combattu et j'ai gagné, elle a souhaité que je le tue, et c'est fait, dit-elle sobrement.

Ok…

Le sceau Husokusuru Aijô, s'il vous plaît maintenant.

Eh, c'est un sceau qui duplique la force de la personne, elle prends 70 de la force de la personne et la multiplie par ces 70.

…

Tu dois te douter, qu'il n'y a pas que ça, continua Tsunade.

…

ce sceau est pratique pour la force, mais il a des désavantages. Elle ne permet pas à la personne qui l'a d'embrasser quelqu'un pour qui elle ressent de l'attirance. Quand on fait ça, il peut se passer deux choses. La première, c'est que tu te transformes en Ijôna. C'est un monstre, qui suivant les cas se tut lui-même ou la personne la plus proche d'elle.

Comment peux-tu savoir que l'on possède ce sceau ? demanda Tsugime impassible.

Il n'y a qu'une seule façon, il faut que la personne pour qui tu ressens de l'attirance t'embrasse.

…

Pourquoi me demandes-tu la signification de ce sceau ? demanda Tsunade pas tranquille.

…

alors, s'impatienta Tsunade.

C'est Itachi qui me l'a dit, répondit Tsugime calmement. Mais dans son esprit, elle se posait des questions, comment Itachi Uchiwa avait pu savoir qu'elle était sous l'emprise de ce sceau, alors que la seule façon de la savoir c'est d'être embrassé par la personne que l'on aime.

Itachi Uchiwa ? s'inquiéta vraiment Tsunade.

Oui.

Comment a-t-il su ?

Attendez, vous voulez dire, que j'ai effectivement ce sceau ? demanda Tsugime.

Oui. Ton clan te l'a apposé lors de ton examen Chunnin. Il te l'a fait pour qu'il soit sûr que tu battes Itachi Uchiwa.

…, les yeux de Tsugime répondirent à sa place. Elles ressentaient de la haine.

Je suis désolée, se contenta de dire Tsunade vraiment désolée.

Désolée ? s'énerva pour la première fois de sa vie Tsugime. Vous êtes désolée ? Vous bous moquez de moi ! à l'époque seul deux personnes pouvaient accolés un tel sceau, l'Hokage le 3° et le chef de l'Akatsuki. Certes mon clan est pourri et malsain, mais pas au point de faire appel à l'Akatsuki, ils les ont tout le temps désapprouvés. La seule personne qu'il reste c'est l'Hokage lui-même, vous le savez bien et vous êtes désolée ! Vous êtes encore pire que je le pensais.

Attends, c'est Hokage le 3°, qui te l'a apposé, pas moi ne t'en prends pas à moi, se défendit Tsunade, qui avait peur de voir Tsugime dans un tel état.

Si je vais m'en prendre à vous ! Parce que l'Hokage représente tous les autres Hokage qu'il y a eut avant et tous les actes aussi. Déjà mon clan me trahi, ensuite Konoha, il ne me reste plus rien ! Je vous déteste tous ! hurla Tsugime à l'adresse de Tsunade terrifiée.

Mais…mais.

Voilà tout ce dont est capable l'Hokage 5°, quand Tsugime Tsuyano s'énerve. Pendant 17 ans, on l'a maîtrisait, mais maintenant, qu'elle est hors de contrôle, on a peur, non ? continuait à hurler Tsugime.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…, commença Tsugime.

Ce n'est jamais, ce que l'on croit ! continua Tsugime.

Rien de ce que je dirais ne te fera changer d'avis, alors pourquoi continuer. Je vais juste te dire comment te débarrasser de ce sceau. Il faut que tu tues ta rivale en amour, un membre de ta famille et l'homme que tu aimes.

Vous êtes mignonne, mais je n'aime personne ! s'écria Tsugime.

Pourtant d'après Itachi, si, commença Tsunade, mais qui s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant le regard de Tsugime.

Je me vengerai, vous allez voir ! Je reviendrais dans ce maudit village seulement quand je serai encore plus forte et je viendrais tous vous tuer ! Et vous pouvez marquer dans votre foutu bouquin Bingo, criminel de rang S : Tsuyano Tsugime, future Hokage !

Tsugime partit en claquant la porte, du bureau. Elle était vraiment énervée, et Tsunade eut vraiment peur. Kakashi n'était jamais réellement sortit du bureau et arriva devant Tsunade.

Hokage- sama, elle va devenir vraiment dangereuse, vous l'avez entendu comme moi. Si on la laisse partir, on part au devant de grands dangers.

Je sais Kakashi, je sais, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est nous même qui l'avons trahie en première.

Mais si elle revient tous nous tuer comme elle nous l'a dit, il va se passer un grand massacre dans le village. Elle n'a même pas montré sa force entière sans le sceau, si elle le maîtrise et qu'elle l'utilise, on sera mal.

Vous partirez à sa recherche la nuit tombée, ordonna Tsunade.

Bien Hokage- sama.

Kakashi partit et laissa Tsunade dans son bureau, après quelques instants, elle appela Shizune.

Ordonne et passe l'info à tous les Ninja que Tsuyano Tsugime est maintenant, criminel de rang S.

Bien.

Tsugime s'était calmée, mais ressentait toujours cette haine envers ce village et son clan. Si il n'était pas en prison, elle l'aurait tué. Elle arriva devant sa maison, elle était vide aux premiers abords, mais en entrant dedans, elle vit dans l'ancien hall, des squatteurs. Elle s'avança vers eux et avec agressivité, elle sortit son katana, et les tua. Elle n'eut aucun remords de les tuer, elle était rempli de sang sur ses vêtements, mais s'en moqué bien. Elle monta dans sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements Jounin de Konoha, pour les remplacer par une veste de jogging et d'un jean. Son bandeau, elle eut une hésitation, mais le garda quand même, mais elle le raya et elle le plaça comme chouchou dans ses cheveux.

Une fois son sac prêt, elle descendit, passa devant les corps, sans vie, des squatteurs qu'elle avait tué tout à l'heure. Elle sortit du village vers 16h30, et s'était décidé, elle quitterai ce village, et reviendrai seulement quand elle sera assez forte, pour tous les tuer. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller mais souhaiter une seule chose augmenter sa force. Et pour elle, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution : l'Akatsuki.


	11. chapitre 10

_Le chapitre 10! J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire! Je reviens de ma compète de piscine et je suis crévée, mais j'ai la force de poster ce chapitre, le prochain sera surement demain vu qu'avec les grèves j'aipas cours! _

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**Nini53:** je suis trés touchée par tes compliments, voici la suite et bonne lecture!

**Sakoni:** merci, je sais c'était grillé mais bon... pour les tierts, je les ai mis reste à savoir si il vont apparaître... Pour la miss Akatsuki, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive, alors je l'ai tué.

**Hamari:** Merci beaucoup, non cette histoire je ne l'ai aps totalement finie, il me reste entre 5 et 6 chapitres à encore écrire. Encore merci et voici la suite!

**In.lfz:** ba merci... tu sembles vraiment aimé cette histoire, j'éspère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir... pour poster encore 3 chapitres, il faudra attendre encore un peu, que je prenne de l'avance... voilà encore merci et bonne lecture!

**Tsuunami:** Lol, tu sembles vraiment exitée par le couple Ita/Tsugime... bon, les 3 prochains chapitres, ne va pas en faire, mais je promets qu'aprés il y en aura avec d'autre persos. voilà la suite, j'éspère qu'elle va te plaire!

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 10_ : recrutement.

Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ? demanda un homme gars, mais l'air sympathique, à une jeune femme d'environ 17/18 ans, qui était assise à une table seule. Ses vêtements étaient abîmés et son regard était aussi froid que la banquise et l'arctique.

Rien, laissez-moi, dit-elle sur un ton froid comme ses yeux, qui refroidit la sympathie de l'homme.

Il la laisse seule à sa table, elle refusait de se nourrir malgré le fait que son corps lui exprimait. Elle passait tout son temps à s'entraîner, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de son village de Ninja. Cela faisait maintenant, 3 mois que Tsugime cherchait la trace de l'Akatsuki, elle avait refait tous les endroits où elle les avait vu, mais rien, c'étaient de vrais nomades. En 3 mois, elle s'était considérablement améliorée, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle avait le sceau Husokusuru Aijô, elle se donner corps et âmes pour essayer de maîtrisait toue sa force sans ce sceau et utiliser ce dernier qu'en dernier recours. Elle s'était vraiment améliorée et arrivée.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans ce restaurant pour échapper aux Anbu de konoha qui depuis 3 mois, la cherchait. Ce restaurant se situait dans un petit village à la limite du pays de sable. Elle resta environ 3h dans ce restaurant, seule à sa table et sans rien manger ce qui étonné le restaurateur. Elle était déjà presque sortie du village quand deux hommes l'interpellèrent. Ils étaient derrière elle, et Tsugime ne voulait pas se retourner.

Êtes-vous Tsuyano Tsugime ? demanda le premier avec un bandeau du village d'Oto no kuni.

Pourquoi ? répondit-elle avec sa voix froide, en se retournant d'une quart.

Nous avons eut vent de vos nombreux talents, continua le même homme.

De mes talents ? Et par qui, jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les personnes qui ont vu mes talents comme vous dîtes, ne sont plus de son monde pour le dire, expliqua Tsugime d'une voix froide, cette fois en se retournant complètement. Elle vit alors deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Nous en connaissons un qui est resté en vie, et puis tuer Kaminari, n'est pas rien, continua t-il d'une voix assurée.

C'est Itachi Uchiwa, qui vous l'a dit ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Tsugime en fronçant les sourcils, mais avec la même voix froide.

Nous savons que depuis 3 mois, tu as quitté Konoha, tu souhaites plus que tout t'améliorer, malgré le fait que tu sois vraiment très forte. Nous t'offrons l'offre, de nous rejoindre, tu pourras ainsi t'améliorer encore plus et puis tu pourras accomplir ta vengeance pour Konoha.

Qui êtes-vous ? continua Tsugime.

Réponds à notre proposition, commença à s'impatienter l'homme.

Je voudrais savoir le nom de la personne avec qui je vais me battre, continua Tsugime un air décidé dans les yeux, mais la voix toujours froide.

Tu es donc si perspicace que ça ! Itachi nous avez prévenu de ta force et de ton caractère, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce point, bien Shibai, attends nous et n'intervient pas, je vais me battre contre mademoiselle.

Monku, enleva son long manteau de l'Akatsuki et le donna à Shibai, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Tsugime, elle enleva son sac, vide en passant, le posa à terre, et se contenta de faire des exercices de respirations.

Je te préviens, tu es peut-être puissante, mais je suis le chef de l'Akatsuki, me battre est impossible, prévenu Monku, mais cela ne servit à rien, puisque Tsugime était partie dans sa préparation.

Elle se concentra sur son ouïe, et écouta chaque son que lui provenait de l'extérieur. Elle décida de focaliser ce sens sur les mouvements de son adversaire. Sa vue sur son adversaire, plus précisément dans ses yeux, c'est ici, que tout se joue. Et son toucher dans ses armes, katana, kunaï et Shuriken.

Monku décida de lancer des shurikens sur Tsugime, cette dernière les évita avec une précision fascinante. Elle se retrouva dans une branche d'un arbre, et Monku en bas.

Allez montre toi, Tsugime !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Tsugime sa planta devant lui.

Très bien !

Il se précipita sur elle et commença à utiliser un Taijutsu que Tsugime ne connaissait pas. Elle eut du mal à l'éviter et fût abîmer.

« Je l'ai sous-estimé, pensa Tsugime »

Elle continuait à prendre des coups. Quand, elle vit enfin une ouverture, elle en profita pour donner un coup de pied puissant sur son adversaire, ce dernier fut propulsé à l'autre bout. Il fut sonné et elle profita pour lancer un Ninjutsu : Suiton Sujinteki. Monku, reçut une tonne d'eau, sur lui et Tsugime fonça sur lui, et utilisa un le Shishi rendan. Elle le lança dans les airs et lui administra une multitude de coup de pieds. Et le fit descendre, et le plaque d'une puissance inouïe. Il retomba part terre, et Tsugime n'attendit pas, et lança l'attaque de Chakra Kyûshuu. Elle lui aspira son chakra, il était tellement mal en point qu'il se laissa faire. Quand, elle sentit, qu'il n'y avait presque plus de chakra à aspirer, Monku disparut.

Un clone, tu as fait combattre un clone à ta place, remarqua calmement Tsugime.

C'est exact, j'arrête le match, si je n'avais pas pris la précaution du clone, je serai mort, tu es très forte, tu as toutes les capacités pour être dans l'Akatsuki.

…

Mais j'aurai bien aimé te voir manier le sabre, a ce qu'il parait tu le manie à la perfection.

Il n'aurait pas mieux fallut pour vous, se contenta de dire Tsugime.

Très bien et tu as du caractère, sa va changer que ce que l'on avait jusqu'à présent, rigola Monku.

Il se tourna vers le nommé Shibai, qui lui rendit son manteau et tout son matériel, Tsugime, se contenta de prendre son sac désespérément vide. Et elle suivit le chef de l'Akatsuki, qui l'emmenait au repère.

Nous avons du chemin à faire, commença t-il après une bonne heure de marche.

…

Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Monku.

Non, depuis 3 mois, je fais tout le tour du pays de la feuille, les distances, je suis habituée, répondit Tsugime sobrement.

Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton village ?

C'est un interrogatoire ? demanda t-elle froidement.

Non, je m'intéresse juste aux raisons qui t'on poussé à trahir ton village, d'ailleurs tu as rayé ton bandeau comme les membres de l'Akatsuki.

A l'âge de mes 10 ans, l'Hokage sur l'ordre de mon clan m'a accolé le sceau Husokusuru Aijô, pour décupler ma force initiale de 70.

Quand Monku, entendit ça, il eut peur, cette fille, l'aurait tué, et elle n'avait même pas utilisé sa force que lui avait donné le sceau.

Et mon clan, ne le considérait jamais comme un être humain, mais juste comme une machine de guerre, pour leur assurer la gloire.

Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, remarqua Monku.

…

Et que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Je veux m'améliorer pour pouvoir revenir au village et tuer tout mon clan et l'Hokage, voir même le village entier.

Et ben tu as sonné à la bonne porte, avec nous tu vas vraiment progresser et accomplir ta vengeance.

…

Notre repère c'est en haut d'une montagne, c'est normal que tu n'as pas trouvé. Dépéchons-nous !

Il cria ça, aussi bien à lui-même, qu'a Tsugime et Shibai.


	12. chapitre 11 et 12

_Vu que le chapitre 11 est trés court je mets le douze avec.Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**Tsuunami:** je sais la réaction de Tsugime est un peu execssive, mais bon, c'était pour que l'on voit bien la haine De Tsugime envers le village et son clan. voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Mayura09:** merci beaucoup pour tes compliment,s si tu es contente que son clan à été épinglé , là tu vas être trés contente. Encor emerci et bonne lecture!

Bon, comme lors du dernier chapitre, les tirets ne sont pas apparu, je vais mettre ..., pour remplacer les tirets.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 11_ : **Le début d'une vengeance.**

Tsugime après avoir suivis Monku et Shibai, sans prononcer un mot, arriva dans le repère. Elle avait très froid, sa veste de jogging, ne la couvrait pas du tout.

Le lieu n'était pas du tout éclairé et on ne voyait que les ombres des membres. Le chef alla au milieu, prit une voix froide et commença.

...Comme nous l'avait demandé Itachi, j'ai demandé à Tsugime un combat. Si je n'avais pas pris, la précaution du clone, je serais mort. Elle a un vrai talent, et pour remplacer Kaminari, ça sera bien.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Tsugime sentait des regards froids, posés sur elle. Elle avait beau essayait de deviner, qui était le regard de qui, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait put seulement deviner Kisame, vu sa taille.

...Nous faisons des équipes de deux, et évidemment, elle aussi, tu feras équipe avec Shibai, l'ancien équipier de Kaminari, dit-il en s'adressant à Tsugime. Maintenant, vous savez bien ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Tout le monde fit oui, d'un signe de tête. Et il partit, Tsugime vit plusieurs personnes partir, elles aussi. Au final, il ne restait qu'elle, Shibai t une autre.

...Je vais vous laisser, tu me rejoins à l'extérieur Tsugime, je vais t'expliquer, dit Shibai, d'un ton froidA ce moment Tsugime comprit que la personne en face d'elle se trouvait Itachi.

...Comment as-tu su, que j'avais le sceau Husokusuru Aijô ? demanda Tsugime avec se voix froide, qu'elle avait pris en 3 mois.

…

...Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Se faire embrassé par l'homme que l'on aime. Alors ?

...Je te le dirai en tant voulu, répondit Itachi calmement.

...Je crois savoir la réponse, mais je me demande pourquoi tu aurais ça, surtout toi.

...Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ?

… Mystère, Tsugime se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre Shibai. Quand elle s'arrêta et dit : Merci.

Elle continua dehors, alors qu'Itachi esquissa un minuscule sourire. Et parti aussi, rejoindre Kisame.

...Alors ?demanda Kisame en voyant arriver Itachi.

...Alors quoi ?

…

...Il faudra attendre 3 ans, avant de voir, si elle va comprendre et si elle va le maîtriser.

_Chapitre 12_**: 3 ans après.**

Il pleuvait. C'était un jour de mai, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il pleuvait dru au village de Konoha et dans tout le pays du feu. Konoha était bien triste sans ce magnifique soleil qui l'éclairait, ses oiseux qui chantaient le matin, pour le plaisir des villageois. Personne ne sortait dehors, d'ailleurs les rues étaient inondées. Vers le milieu du village, une seule maison avait la lumière allumée et de l'animation dedans. C'était la maison de l'Hokage. Elle avait allumé la lumière du salon. Tsunade s'était allongée dans son canapé orange/vert. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis 3 ans, elle avait réquisitionné une vingtaine d'Anbu pour récupérer une Ninja déserteur. En trois ans, sur les vingt Anbu, ils n'en resté que cinq, tous les autres avaient été tués, personne ne savait par qui ou par quoi. Mais Tsunade désespérée, avait décidé ce jour- même d'arrêter les recherches. En plus d'être Hokage, elle devait s'occuper de Nikumu Tsuyano, qu'elle avait fini par adopté. Tout le reste de son clan avait été condamné à mort, il y a deux ans. Il ne restait que deux personne du clan Tsuyano : Nikumu et Tsugime. Tsugime était cette Ninja, partit du village il y a trois qu'elle essayait de ramener. Nikumu avait maintenant 13 ans, et était un Ninja très talentueux, et était déjà Chounnin. Et il nourrissait une haine féroce contre se sœur. Ce qui inquiété le plus Tsunade s'était la tournure que cela prenait, plus on avançait dans le temps, plus les héritiers du clan Tsuyano, suivaient le chemin de ceux du clan Uchiwa, d'ailleurs une avait suivis le grand frère dans la même organisation. Mais Tsunade n'en voulait pas trop à Tsugime, s'était le village lui-même, qui l'avait d'abord trahi en lui accolant le sceau Husokusuru Aijô. Ce dernier augmenté la force de Tsugime de 70, en contre partie, elle n'aura jamais de petit ami et une famille. Pour ce défaire de ce sceau, elle devait tué sa rivale en amour, l'amour de sa vie et un membre de sa famille. Tsunade avait peur qu'elle ne veuille tuer Nikumu, mais en trois elle n'avait jamais eut de nouvelles.

Ce jour-là, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce temps, il pleuvait tout le temps, et en même temps, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. La plupart des missions ont été suspendues, au grand dam, de certains. Elle commençait à s'endormir, quand elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir avec une puissance folle.

S...alut, Tsunade ! salua Nikumu d'une voix enjoué.

...Euhm.. salut Nikumu, dit-elle en se relevant, et en voyant arriver devant elle Nikumu qui avait refermé la porte.

Elle avait en face d'elle, un garçon de 13 ans, assez bien bâti, grand pour son âge, des cheveux châtains très clairs longs jusqu'aux épaules, qu'il attachait avec un élastique jaune. Son visage était assez rond, mais ses lèvres presque violettes, ne souriaient jamais. Ses joues étaient assez rentrées. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleue fluo. Il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles de son âge, mais contrairement au dernier Uchiwa, Nikumu était un vrai charmeur.

...Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?demanda Tsunade en se frottant la tête.

...Très bien, Anko senseï n'a pas était très désagréable aujourd'hui, répondit Nikumu. Depuis peu, Anko avait accepté une équipe de gennins, enfin dans cette équipe, il y avait un Chounnin et deux gennins. Les deux coéquipiers de Nikumu étaient Hanabi Hyûga, Kizuato Oyogu.

...C'est bien alors, dit Tsunade en se rallongeant sur le canapé prête à s'endormir. Tu peux faire la cuisine, s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle juste avant de s'endormir.

Nikumu fit une grimace, mais accepta d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, quand il s'arrêta.

...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tsunade en sentant le trouble du garçon.

...Vous avez des nouvelles de Tsugime, demanda Nikumu d'une voix haineuse.

...Nous avons arrêté les recherches, ça fait trois ans que l'on avance à rien.

...Quoi ! s'énerva Nikumu. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

...Nikumu essaye de comprendre, en trois ans quinze Ninja sont morts pour la trouver, au bout d'un moment il faut arrêter les frais. Maintenant va préparez le dîner, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Loin de là, à des kilomètres du Konoha, il pleuvait mais moins. Dans un petit village à la frontière du pays du sable. D'étranges individus étaient entrés dans un magasin de boisson de thé. Ils étaient habillés d'une longue cape noire avec des nuages rouges, et d'un chapeau de paille avec de petites clochettes. Leur visage était caché par le col du manteau qui montait presque à la bouche. Ils entrèrent et s'assiérent au fond du magasin où il y avait une table pour deux. Quand la serveuse, les vits, elle se précipita sur eux.

...Bonjours nobles étrangers ! Alors que voulez-vous, demanda t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

...Thé au lotus et thé à l'orange, dit l'homme en ne se tournant même pas vers la serveuse.

...Très bien j'apporte ça tout de suite, annonça t-elle d'une voix toujours excitée.

...L'homme reporta son attention sur son partenaire. Il décela quelque chose et demanda.

...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre.

...J'ai horreur des personnes excitées comme ça, expliqua son partenaire. Mais la voix était celle d'une femme, la voix était froide, mais de nature douce, ce qui faisait bizarre.

...On peut la tuer si tu veux ?

...Non, tu ne crois pas que l'on a pas assez tué de Ninja comme ça depuis trois ans ?

…

...N'oublie pas, que nous devons rejoindre Kisame et Itachi.

...Oui Tsugime.

...Tenez voilà, dit la serveuse en tendant les thés.

Ils burent leur thé et sortirent du magasin. Ils sortirent du village et étaient maintenant dans la forêt. Ils continuaient à marcher quand Tsugime s'arrêta.

...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'homme.

...Shibai, on est pas seul.


	13. Chapitre 13

_ Avant je tiens à remercier Cassye pour son idée pour les tirets, normalement ils devront apparaître. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, mais j'ai eut de gros probléme avec le principal, résultat je suis exclue deux jours, pourquoi? Parce que j'ai écrit sur le devoir maison de maths d'une copine, l'adresse de mon Skyblog, qui soi dit en passant, ne comporte que des mangas, je comprends pas juste pour ça, je trouve ça trop injuste! Y'a pire et on les vire même pas deux jours! bon asssez parlé de moi, les reviews: _

**Yuzu:** Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tout cas merci. J'éspère que la suite va autant de plaire que les autres. Encore merci.

**Hamari:** Merci, voilà la suite( Itachi ouais mais avec beaucoup de retard , moi te plains pas je te fais vivre des trucs pas trop dur, si tu continu c pas avec Tsugime que tu seras mais avec Kisame! ) encore merci et bonne lecture.

**Tsuunami:** la voilà la suite! J'éspère qu'elle va vraiment te plaire, au fait ta nouvelle hsitoire est vraiment super continues!

**Mayura09:** Ra, découverte! c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas mentionné, mais je crois dans les autres chapitres, un pue en retard quoi! il la déteste parce qu'il sait qu'elle va finir par la tuer. Et qui se ressemble s'assemble( pour itachi et Tsugime) Bonne lecture! et encore merci.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13:**_ Retrouvailles dans une auberge.

.-Comment ça on est pas seuls ? demanda Shibai sans comprendre.

.-Nous sommes suivis si tu préfères.

.-…

.-Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que ça vient de mon imbécile petit frère.

.-? Tu es comme Itachi, remarqua Shibai.

.-… il est déjà Chounnin ! Il est quand même assez fort.

.-Il est où ?

.-A 100 kilomètres d'ici.

.-Comment tu le sens !

.-Apparemment, il a lancé un chien Ninja pour me rechercher, mais bon son chien ne tiendra pas la distance. Allons-y, Itachi et Kisame n'aime pas les retards, dit- elle en avançant.

Shibai, la regarda. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il faisait équipe avec et pour lui, c'était toujours un mystère. Il avait juste appris d'elle, qu'elle avait une force incroyable, et un caractère assez spécial. Il, savait aussi que le but de Tsugime était de se venger, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et là, il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait un petit frère comme Itachi. Mais ce dernier le laissait exprès en vie, alors que Tsugime c'était par accident. Ils avaient appris il y a deux ans, la mort du clan Tsuyano. Ce qui avait mis dans une colère folle Tsugime, elle voulait le tuer pour pouvoir se débarrasser de son sceau. Mais quand elle apprit que seul un membre était resté en vie, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait le tuer seulement quand il serai de son niveau ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas.

.-Dépêche toi Shibai, rappela Tsugime qui était assez loin.

.-…

Et pendant tout le reste de la journée et la nuit, ils marchèrent pour trouver cette auberge où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Finalement, ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin vers dix heures et demi dans la fameuse auberge. Quand ils entrèrent, ils ne virent personne. Tout était calme.

.-Tu es sûre que nous ne sommes pas trompés d'auberge, demanda Shibai visiblement peu convaincu.

.-…, en guise de réponse, il eut le regard noir de Tsugime et il ne chercha pas plus.

Tsugime, monta à l'étage, redescendit et fit signe de tête à Shibai disant qu'elle n'avait vu personne. Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, deux hommes entrèrent aux aussi dans cette auberge.

.-Vous êtes en retard, annonça Shibai en enlevant son chapeau.

.-Désolé, mais nous avons été retardé par un groupe de brigand, s'excusa Kisame en enlevant lui aussi son chapeau.

Itachi et Tsugime n'adressèrent pas un seul mot et se contentèrent d'enlever eux aussi leur chapeaux. Une fois le chapeau enlevé, ils se regardèrent. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été des plus claires. Quelque chose se passa quand ils se virent. Kisame et Itachi allèrent s'installèrent. Itachi en face de Tsugime et Kisame de Shibai. Tsugime et Itachi ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Kisame s'en rendit compte et dit :

.-Shibai, viens avec moi, on va voir si il y a du monde là-haut.

.-Mai..mais, commença Shibai, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Kisame.

.-Et ils montèrent là-haut. Ils visitèrent chaque chambre.

.-Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on monte ?demanda Shibai à Kisame.

.-Itachi et Tsugime on besoin de se parler tous seuls, répondit Kisame. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vous et il faut qu'ils règlent quelque chose.

.-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Shibai sans trop comprendre. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ensembles ?

.-Non, mais il faut mieux les laisser, ils ont le même caractère et puis a peu prés le même passé.

.-En bas sur la table.

.-Alors, Itachi, en trois ans ça s'est bien passé ?

.-…

.-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais dit juste avant que l'on se sépare ?

.-Oui.

.-Et j'y ai réfléchis. Et je crois savoir ce que tu as fait pour le sceau, mais une question me trottine dans la tête.

.-Laquelle ? demanda Itachi en levant enfin ses yeux, mais pas ses sharingans ses yeux noirs.

.-Pourquoi ?

.-Disons que…

.-Que ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. Tu ne risques plus de m'embrasser.

.-On peut dire ça, admit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

.-Bien, répondit Tsugime de son ton froid en buvant son thé.

.-Je ne t'embrasserai plus tant que tu auras ton sceau, ajouta t-il en continuant de fixer Tsugime.

.-Quoi ! sembla pour la première fois depuis longtemps, surprise Tsugime.

.-C'est bon on à vérifier, il n'y a personne, on peut parler, déclara Kisame en descendant.

Mais quand il vit la tête de Tsugime et celle d'Itachi, il se dit qu'alors ils n'auraient pas du descendre.

.-Très bien, annonça Tsugime. Itachi tu vas nous annoncer le pourquoi de cette réunion ?

.-Oui.

* * *

Sa vous a plu? Laissez des reviews please! la suite prochainement, surement samedi ou dimanche, et promis on verra aparaitre bientôt tous les autres! 


	14. Chapitre 14

_Le chapitre 14, comme promis! Avant tout Joyeuses Pâques à tous! je voudrai dire que pour l'instant j'ai écrit 22 chapitres et que j'en ai posté 14( aevc celui-là) l'hsitoire ne debvrait pas comporté plus de 30 les autres Ninja( Naruto etc... ) aparaisse au chapitre 15 donc bientôt. C'est tout. Réponses aux reviews: _

**Cassye**: merci pour ta reviews ça m'a fait trés plaisir. Itachi de la suite dans les idées! Oui sa se peut bien( mdr) dans ce chapitre et dans celui d'aprés il sera encor eplus audacieux. lol, bonne lecture en espérant que sa te plaises.

**San-RSX:** merci pour ta reviexs et oui c'est moi le gentille fille qui poste des reviews dans ta fic, qui soi dit en passant est trés bien( je me demande qu'elle fic que je ne trouve pas bien, mdr) Tsugime trop forte! je sais on me le dit souvent, mais j'arrive a avoir des héros faibles j'aime pas ça. merci pour les compliments et bonne lecture..

**Mayura09:** merci beucoup, voici la suite en espèrant que sa t'enchantes.

**Yuzu:** je suis trés touché par ta reviews, je suis contente que sa te palaise autant... au moins tu es a l'air de vraiment l'aimé. pour mon exclusion c'est en plus 2 jours dans unptit placard pour les leçons, trop pas bien.. lol, l'adresse de mon blog, mais tu peux la trouver dans mon profil: http:shinsetsuna. voilà bonne lecture!

**Tsuunami:** ba la voilà la suite! lol, cette foic il y aura une conversation entre itachi/Tsugime mais aussi entre Shibai/Kisame. en éspèrant que sa te plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 14: Nouvelle mission pour l'Akatsuki.

Tsugime était sortit dehors, après la l'explication d'Itachi et de Kisame. Il ne pleuvait plus, et le soleil commençait à pointer. Les routes étaient encore trempées, mais cela faisait bien dans le paysage. Elle s'assit par terre, remonta ses genoux, pour placer son menton entre eux et les entoura de ses bras. Elle se souvenait de la discussion avec Itachi.

« - Alors ? demanda Shibai qui perdait patience.

Le chef nous a choisis tous les quatre, pour faire cette mission, commença Kisame, il veut que nous ramenions Kyûbi. Mais seulement le prochain jour de pleine lune.

.-Il veut que nous attrapions Kyûbi, lors de la prochaine pleine lune, parce que son pouvoir est moins fort, expliqua Itachi.

.-Etant le mois prochain, nous avons un mois pour aller à Konoha, nous préparer et le repérer, non ? demanda Tsugime.

.-Exactement, répondit Kisame.

.-Ce qui signifie que nous serons à peu prés 2 semaines autour de Konoha, non ?

.-Oui, répondit Itachi sachant très bien où Tsugime voulait en venir. Il ne faut pas en profiter pour régler nos affaires personnelles.

Tsugime n'apprécia pas cette remarque et partie dehors »

Il y avait eut cette remarque d'Itachi, mais aussi ce qu'il avait dit avant qui troublait la belle. « Je ne t'embrasserai plus tant que tu auras ton sceau », sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris, mais en y repensant, elle trouvait de plus en plus impossible. Shibai n'était pas au courant, mais elle s'était infligée elle-même, une technique pour savoir où en était son sceau. D'après cette technique, elle avait tué sa rivale et son amour elle ne lui manquait seulement un membre de sa famille. Sa rivale en amour, elle pensait savoir qui : Kaminari. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu tué son amour, puisque Itachi est toujours en vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que son sceau réagirait de plus en plus fort, au moindre contact, elle risquerait d'avoir une réaction des plus violentes.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda Kisame sans comprendre en voyant la réaction qu'avait eut Tsugime.

.-Malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez calme, elle peut être très impulsive, commenta Shibai.

Itachi ne répondit rien et sortit dehors, sous le regard des autres.

.-Eh ben dis- donc, c'est la première fois, que je le vois s'inquiéter comme ça pour quelqu'un, dit Shibai en buvant son thé.

.-Cette fille, n'est pas n'importe qui, surtout, dit Kisame en mangeant ce qu'il avait pris.Tu as fait équipe avec elle pendant trois ans, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué des choses bizarres avec elle ?

.-Non, répondit Shibai en reposant son thé, étonné de la question de son ami.

.-Cette fille est du clan Tsuyano, tu le sais ça ?

.-Oui bien sûr tu me prends pour qui ?

.-Tsugime est de la 24° génération de cette famille, mais avant elle, il eut différents personnages importants. Elle est la descendante directe du 1° MizuKage, descendante directe du 2°Hokage. Et sa famille a fait trois mariages avec le clan Uchiwa.

.-Elle est donc de la famille d'Itachi ?

.-Non, ces mariages ont été fait dans la branche mineure, la plus faible, donc aucun lien de parenté. Mais tu ne connais pas une légende, venant quand même de ton village, sur une fille ayant des pouvoirs Ninja incroyable ?

.-Si, c'est même ma famille qui la révélée, mais tu veux dire, que ça serait elle ?

.-Exact.

.-Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste en vie, alors, se leva Shibai.

.-Non.

.-Quoi, non ?

.-On a encore besoin d'elle pour Kyûbi, ensuite on la tuera.

Itachi était sortit et chercha Tsugime. Il la retrouva avec un regard vide. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tsugime ne réagit même pas. Itachi attendit. Il regardait le décor.

.-Itachi, qu'est-ce que je suis ? demanda Tsugime en ne quittant pas des yeux une fleur jaune.

.-?... , cette question étonna Itachi, mais ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître.

.-Suis-je un démon ? Une machine de guerre ? Un être vivant ? Humaine ? je me pose pleins de questions.

.-…

.-Démon ? oui, j'ai un démon en mois qui se réveille quand j'ai de trop forts sentiments envers quelqu'un. Une machine de guerre ? Aussi, quand j'étais à Konoha, je devais faire des missions s'en arrêts. Un être vivant ? oui, je vis, je respire, je mourrai bien un jour. Humaine ? non, je ne ressens plus les sentiments humains. La colère, la joie, le plaisir, l'agacement, l'amitié, l'amour, la douleur, la tristesse. Je ne ressens aucun de ses sentiments, je suis tout sauf humaine.

Itachi tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Il avait eut raison de préciser au chef, que Tsugime était schizophrène. Il y avait la personnalité où elle se donnait à fond pour les missions, l'Akatsuki, sa vengeance. Et celle-là qui était remplie de remord. Il ne serait dire laquelle, il préférait. Toutes les deux étaient assez séduisantes. Et contre toute attente, Tsugime se mit à pleurer.

.-Pour un membre de l'Akatsuki je ne devrais pas pleurer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mon village et mon clan, m'ont fait souffrir comme ce n'est pas permis, je veux leur destruction à tout les deux, cria en même temps que de pleurer Tsugime

Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Quand il était avec elle, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il décida de s'approcher doucement de Tsugime. Il allait l'enlacer des ses bras quand elle lui dit :

.-Non, Itachi. Mon sceau réagirait même pour ça. Il devient de plus en plus fort. Et même un simple contact peut engendrer des dégâts, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur, mais évita de croiser le regard des ses camarades.

* * *

ba un chapitre de plus encore un chapitre et ensuite c'est à Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura de prendre la reléve pendant deux chapitres! Peut-être que je les posterai en même temps tous les deux, tout dépends des réviews, lol. Encore merci pour tout ceux qui poste des reviews. 


	15. Chapitre 15 et 16

Bon, comme promis le chapitre 15 et 16. Juste avant de le poster j'ai fait des modification au niveau des dialogues, de la ponctuation et un peu de l'histoir,e vut que j'ai eut des remarques. J'éspère que ça sera bien, j'ai fait de mon mieux, donc voilà et bonne lecture. Je tenais à préciser que je m'ecuse sur le manque de précision pour l'histoire De sasuke et Orochimaru, mais mon histoire est surtout sur Itachi et Tsugime, je ne voulais pas m'éttendre trop longtemps dessus ça, j'éspère que vous m'en voudrez pas...

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**Yuzu:** Tu as des questions? tu peux les poser on verra bien, lol. merci pour ta reviews. Pour Tsugime, tu crois qu'elle va se laisser faire, comme ça, Je pense pas... au fait merci pour tes commentaires dans mon blog. Bisous.

**Tsuunami:** un clavier anglais? La haine, je te plains, moi qui est déjà du mal avec un français, lol. Tsugime qui se laisse faire, et ben je sens que tu vs être contente dans ce chapitre. Et j'ai posté le permiers chapitre sur les autres.

**Cassye;** Chaud comme la braise? Eh, ce n'est rien comparé a ce chapitre, lol. bonne lecture et encore merci.

**Sakoni:** je te remercie de ta franchise et j'ai essayer de suivre tes conseils. j'ai essayé à mon maximum de faire de mon mieux pour les dialogues et la ponsctuation, j'éspère que ça se vera dans ces chapitres, sinon je ferais encore mieux. merci et bonne lecture!

**Dodie rogue:** les 14 chapitres d'un coup? tu en as du courage, lol... contente de ma fic te plaise, et voici la suite, j'éspère que tu ne fra pas un malheur comme ça.. lol. encore merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 15:_ Dans la forêt.

Depuis quelque temps Tsugime ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit et passait des nuits blanches. Elle passait ses nuits à s'entraîner ou bien à écrire. Elle écrivait sur un carnet, comme à l'époque où elle était à Konoha. Cette nuit-là, elle était seule dans sa chambre. Les autres devaient dormir. Elle décida de passer un pull bleu nuit, une jupe noire qui arrivait à mi cuisse. Une fois en bas, elle prit dans un des placards, son katana qu'elle avait rangé à l'abri. Elle prit aussi un ou deux kunaï. Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir et décida de sortir. Dehors, il faisait clair, on voyait les étoiles et la lune. Tsugime ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Dans sa vie, la seule chose qu'elle trouvait encore jolie, c'était ce ciel. Elle marcha. Elle passa derrière l'auberge, ce qui l'emmena dans un bois. Là, elle suivit son instinct et traversa une bonne partie de la forêt. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle arriva dans une clairière, elle posa son sac. Sortit son katana. Le déposa sur le sol en face d'elle où se trouvait un grand chêne. Elle prit 1 feuille, qu'elle transforma _1er Mizukage_. C'était son entraînement, depuis 3 ans, elle transformait des feuilles de chênes en personnes réelles, pour les combattre. C'est comme si elle les avait en face d'elle pour de vrais, alors qu'ils étaient morts. Elle avait battu jusqu'à maintenant son père, et le 2°Hokage. Et elle faisait un match nul avec le 1er Mizukage. Cette nuit-là, elle souhaitait vraiment le battre.

.-Je vais me battre exclusivement avec toi Mizukage, décréta t-elle en se tournant vers le Mizukage.

Tsugime se plaça en position de combat, devant le Mizukage. Elle décida d'attaquer directement au corps à corps, mais son adversaire répondit par Suiton Sujinheki. Tsugime se retrouva trempée, mais décida d'attaquer quand même. Ce qui eut effet de surprendre le Mizukage. Il se retrouva à terre, Tsugime s'apprêtait à donner un autre coup, quand elle arrêta et dit au clone de partir. Elle se retourna et vit Itachi.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Tsugime en rangeant son katana.

.-Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

.-Alors ? demanda Tsugime d'un ton froid.

.-Je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais, répondit calmement Itachi.

.-Je peux te poser une question ?

.-…

.-Qu'est-ce qu'ai devenu ton frère, il avait la marque d'Orochimaru, non ? demanda Tsugime en s'installant en tailleur.

.-…

.-Alors ? insista t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

.-Il a été sauvé, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

.-On dirait que tu n'es pas content, continua Tsugime.

.-…

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

.-….

.-J'attends, commença à s'impatienter Tsugime.

.-Il a eut de l'aide de la part de ses amis, répondit-il impassible.

.-Un Uchiwa a des amis ? Première nouvelle, annonça Tsugime impassible aussi.

.-Commence pas, dit calmement Itachi.

.-Sinon quoi ? Tsugime se leva vers Itachi et se plaça face à lui.

.-…

.-Des menaces, mais tu as peur. Tu as peur de moi, alors je n'ai rien à craindre. En tout cas de toi, compléta Tsugime en se levant se dirigeant vers l'auberge.

Mais elle fut rejointe par Itachi, quelque temps après. Il se plaça devant elle, et son regard se glaça.

.-Deidara, viendra aussi, dit-il impassible.

.-…

.-On va avoir besoin de ses origamis, prendre Naruto ne sera pas un masse à faire, de plus il est revenu de son entraînement de trois ans avec Jiraya.

.-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ? demanda Tsugime qui s'était arrêtée de marcher, elle regardait droit dans les yeux Itachi, qui avait activé son Sharingan.

.-Elle était en mission. Elle devait récupérer le démon de Gaara, répondit-il en s'arrêtant aussi.

.-Avec Sasori ? continua Tsugime en passant sa main sur son katana.

.-Oui, répondit-il avec un signe de tête.

.-Hum… ce mec m'a toujours repoussé avec sa queue de scorpion. Je me suis toujours demandé où vous l'avez bien trouvé, se demanda Tsugime en dégainant son katana, doucement.

.-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas totalement humain, mais il est fort, défendit Itachi, en regardant le katana en face de lui.

.-Il n'a pas de bandeau frontal, mais bon si ça se trouve il n'est pas frontal, Tsugime avait dit ça en agitant son katana devant le nez d'Itachi.

.-…

.-Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me coucher, annonça t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

.-…, il ne bougea pas se contenta de continuer de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

.-Bouge, menaça Tsugime avec son katana qu'elle avait levé vers le coup d'Itachi.

.-Tu ne le feras pas, dit Itachi calmement et impassiblement. Tu dis que j'ai peur de toi, mais toi tu n'as pas suffisamment de courage et tu as encore ton cœur d'avant.

.-Toi aussi par moment, par exemple le jour où tu es venu me voir dans ma chambre d'hôpital, tu n'avais pas de cœur cette fois ? répliqua t-elle.

Itachi semblait être à mi-chemin entre la colère et la satisfaction. Il prit le bras de Tsugime. La rapprocha. A ce moment, leur relation plus que tumultueuse s'était dissipée. Ils ne faisaient que de se regarder, Tsugime avait lâché son katana. Itachi avait désactivé son Sharingan. Quand Itachi la toucha, Tsugime ressentit au début comme du plaisir, voir même du désir. Mais juste après, elle ressentit le sceau en elle. Itachi, lui n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait trois ans, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas put la toucher, et là, il ne se maîtrisait pas.

.-Arrête, dit-elle d'un ton détaché et presque impassible. Le sceau.

.-Non, laisse moi, contrôle toi, juste un moment que j'en profite, je ne pourrais pas plus longtemps résisté, annonça Itachi, en approchant doucement sa tête vers Tsugime.

Tsugime se résigna, d'ailleurs elle aussi souhaitait la même chose qu'Itachi. Elle ferma les yeux, comme Itachi. Il approcha sa tête encore plus, quand il toucha les lèvres de Tsugime avec les siennes. Au début c'était juste un effleurement, mais ensuite il approfondit, et plaça ses mains, une sur son dos et l'autre sur les anches de Tsugime. Quand elle sentit sa langue contre la sienne, plus que des frissons de plaisir la parcourue. Itachi ressentait exactement la même magie, il monta sa main droite dans les cheveux de Tsugime. Il les caressa avec tendresse, et les sentit. Ils sentaient si bon, la framboise. Son parfum enivré ses narines. Tsugime avait ses mains autour de son cou et détacha les cheveux d'Itachi, ces derniers, tombèrent autour de lui, elle descendit ses mains, Après, ce qui fut une éternité pour le couple, alors que dans la réalité il s'était passé que quelques secondes, Tsugime sentit son démon, se réveiller. Contre son gré, elle rompit l'étreinte, qui avait radouci son tempérament des plus explosif.

.-On ne peut pas continuer, dit-elle doucement. .

Itachi voulut l'arrêter par la taille, mais elle se dégagea avec élégance. Elle monta se coucher dans sa chambre. Elle eut cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps la sensation de sommeil. Elle enleva son pull, plaça ses mains sur ses anches et sur son dos, là où Itachi avait placé les siennes, cela la calmait. Elle arrêta en ressentant son sceau et se coucha. Pendant ce temps, Itachi rattacha ses cheveux et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sentit le sommeil monter en lui, sauf que cette fois, il avait devant ses yeux, l'image se Tsugime. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, mais il s'en moquait bien. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait changé et il le savait bien. Mais cela lui plaisait.

* * *

_Chapitre 16:_ La nouvelle jeunesse de Konoha.

Le lendemain matin à Konoha :

.-Senseï, vous êtes encore en retard ! s'écria une voix féminine.

.-Je sais, mais…, essaya de commencer ce senseï.

.-Taratata ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de vos excuses ! En trois ans, vous n'avez pas changé ! continua t-elle avec un sourire.

Le senseï en question était Hatake Kakashi, qui avait fait attendre, pendant trois heures, son ancienne équipe reformée récemment. Elle était composée de Sakura Haruno, devenue Chunnin, de Naruto Uzumaki, lui aussi Chunnin et de Sasuke Uchiwa, Chunnin également. Le dernier Uchiwa, était revenu du côté de Konoha, il y a environ 2 mois. Il avait été sauvé par ses deux meilleurs amis : Naruto et Sakura. Ces derniers, avaient réussit à lui prouver qu'il avait sa place à Konoha.

En 3 ans, le visage de Naruto avait mûri, il n'avait plus ses joues d'enfants. Il avait un regard des plus responsable, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'encore faire des blagues et des bêtises. Il était maintenant, habillé d'un survêtement orange, avec un bandage sur la jambe droite. Sa veste était orange et noire, cela lui donnait un certain style.

Sakura, avait gardé ses cheveux courts. Elle était habillée de son ancienne robe rouge, un peu rajusté, surmonté d'un morceau de tissu brun, en bas. Elle avait un bandage sur le haut de la jambe gauche. Elle portait des bottes noires montantes. Elle faisait beaucoup plus mature, grâce à son entraînement avec Tsunade, elle avait pu se surpasser et elle était devenue très puissante.

Sasuke, depuis qu'il était rentré avait retrouvé dans ses yeux, une lueur de joie de vivre, mais infime. Il gardait toujours son caractère froid, mais était devenu supportable. Certains diront qu'il n'a pas changé, mes ses amis proches vous diront le contraire. La marque d'Orochimaru, le faisait souffrir de temps en temps, mais il réussissait à la contrôler.

Depuis le retour de Sasuke, Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus comme les meilleurs amis du monde et s'entraînaient tout le temps ensemble. Au détriment de leur coéquipière, qui ne laissait rien paraître, mais qui souffrait en silence. Auparavant, avec Sakura, il y aurait eut Naruto qui aurait réprimandé Kakashi. Elle se sentait délaissée, et avait même pensé de reprendre son entraînement avec Tsunade.

Kakashi, lui était égal à lui-même, arrivait toujours en retard et avait cette tête d'endormi.

Il fit taire Sakura d'un regard et regarda les deux garçons qui se tenaient derrière elle.

.-Aujourd'hui, nous ferons la mission qu'a trois, annonça Kakashi.

.-Comment ça ? demanda Naruto qui ne comprenait pas très bien.

.-Il y a un de nous trois, qui ne fera pas la mission, répondit Sasuke d'un ton égal.

.-Comment ça ? Qui la fera pas! Et pis pourquoi ce changement ?

.-Toi, répondit-il posément à l'adresse de Sakura.

.-Quoi ? demanda Sakura en haussant la voix.

.-Tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, j'en suis désolé. Tu es très utile, mais Hokage-sama a besoin de toi et à décider que tu ne feras plus partie de cette team pour pouvoir l'aider, répondit Kakashi.

.-… …, Naruto semblait déçu, même si il était avec Hinata, il gardait une profonde affection pour sa meilleure amie.

.-Je vois, dit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi, qui voulait profiter de ce soleil après ma convalescence, ba tant pis, je vais encore être à l'hôpital, mais en tant que soignante cette fois.

.-…, Kakashi ne disait rien, il comprenait la mélancolie de la jeune fille, pendant presque deux mois, elle avait dû rester à l'hôpital, pour se faire soigner.

.-…, Sasuke était lui impassible. Mais au moment, où Sakura parla de sa convalescence, il ressentit comme du remord.

.-Bon, ben je vais y aller, annonça Sakura en se tournant vers ses amis. Juste avant j'ai une question, dit-elle à l'adresse de Kakashi.

.-Laquelle ?

.-Combien de temps ?

.-…, Kakashi ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser la tête.

.-Définitif, non ? Ce n'est pas grave. Ben à plus, alors !

Sakura tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le village, elle marcha les cinq cent premiers mètres la tête haute et avec un sourire. Mais après, une larme, deux larmes, trois larmes, quatre larmes, cinq larmes…. S'écoulèrent de ses yeux. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait parce qu'elle n'était plus avec ses meilleurs amis, et elle pleurait aussi par la manque de réaction qu'avait fait preuve ses derniers.

.-Je ne suis rien pour eux, juste un fardeau. Il ne me considère même plus comme leur amie. Je n'en peux plus de jouer les filles heureuses et souriantes à tout bout de champ. Ce n'est pas moi, je suis tout sauf heureuse, dit-elle en continuant de pleurer.

Kakashi était resté sur place, comme stupéfié du comportement de Sakura mais aussi de Naruto et de Sasuke. Naruto n'avait rien dit, alors qu'à une époque il aurait injurié Tsunade et aurait empêcher Sakura de partir. Sasuke était toujours égal à lui-même. Impassible. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses élèves d'en temps.

.-Ça ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que ça, que Sakura ne fasse plus partie de cette équipe ? demanda Kakashi à l'adresse des deux garçons.

.-Nous n'avons rien à dire, c'est une décision de Tsunade-sama, dit Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

.-Ses talents serviront pour des causes qui lui seront adaptées, répondit Sasuke en tournant la tête. Elle a plus la carrure d'une infirmière Ninja, que d'une Chunnin, continua t-il toujours aussi froid.

.-Tu détestes toujours autant Sakura ? Malgré ce qu'elle à fait pour toi ? demanda Naruto.

.-Je ne l'ai pas forcé, elle savait très bien, malgré ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle n'aura jamais mon amour, répondit Sasuke un peu trop froidement pour Naruto.

.-Elle a risquait sa vie pour toi ! Les gens ne deviennent vraiment forts, lorsqu'ils ont quelqu'un à protéger, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Moi j'ai Hinata, Chouji a Ino, Neji a Tenten et Shika a Temari. Sakura a repoussé beaucoup trop de garçons pour toi ; et voici comment tu la remercies. Tu n'as pas du tout changé, répliqua le blondinet en s'énervant.

.-Bon, les gars, on n'est pas là, pour parler des couples de Konoha, mais de la mission, rappela à l'ordre Kakashi.

Sakura était arrivée à l'hôpital, où se trouvait Tsunade. Elle se dirigea dans un bureau, et vit l'Hokage assise, en train de lire des papiers. Quand elle entendit Sakura entrer, elle leva la tête et la regarda.

.-Ah, Kakashi a bien transmis mon message ! Assis-toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

.-Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura qui s'était assise en face d'elle.

.-De te séparer de tes amis, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

.-Non, tout au contraire, je me sentais délaissée de toute façon, répondit Sakura d'un sourire triste.

.-Tu penses que tu vas rester dans cet hôpital, pour soigner, non ? demanda Tsunade qui s'était levée.

.-En effet.

.-Non, tu vas partir en mission, que seule toi et Kiba pouvait faire, répondit Tsunade en agitant sa main dans tous les sens.

.-Kiba et moi ? De quelle mission s'agit-il ? demanda Sakura étonnée.

.-Ce n'est pas une mission sans risques au contraire. Kiba a les qualités de repérages et aussi de force. Et toi celle de réflexion et de soigner. A vous deux, vous formez un bonne équipe d'ailleurs, si cette mission fonctionne, vous formerez tous les deux, une nouvelle équipe, expliqua Tsunade.

.-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dit calmement Sakura.

.-Oui, nous avons repérez aux alentours du village des Ninja d'un autre pays. Nous ne savons pas le quel, mais nous pensons à des Ninja de Kumo no Kuni.

.-Des Anbu, des Chunnin, ou des Jounin ? demanda Sakura.

.-Anbu, répondit Tsunade calmement, vous partirez demain matin. Au fait, Sakura, si avec Kiba vous formez cette équipe je serais votre senseï et si vous ratez cette mission, je te reprendrais comme élève, dans les deux cas, tu ne seras plus avec Kakashi.

.-Je l'ai compris, Hokage-sama, répondit simplement Sakura d'une voix égale en sortant du bureau.

.-Je me demande si un de ces jeunes sera capable de reprendre la relève.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que dans ma fic Deidara est une fille, vu dans les scans, on ne sait pas si c'est un gars ou une meuf... lol 


	16. Mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour avant tout…

Mais j' ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour ceux qui lisent ma fic. Comme vous l'avez remarqué ça fait 2 semaines que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre à « Ton Histoire » et ben j'ai une bonne raison.

Vendredi dernier j'ai chopé un virus qui a complètement bloqué l'ordi, on l'emmené à réparer et les réparateur nous on dit que la seule chose pour enlever le virus c'était de reformater. Ils ont tout éffacé et évidemment tout mes document et « Ton Histoire » en fait partit.

Je suis vraiment très en colère surtout que je l'avais fini.

Vous allez me dire de continuer à écrire la suite, mais niveau inspiration en ce moment ce n'est pas ça j'ai plein de problème.

En conclusion, pour l'instant ma fic sera en suspend.

Il faut aussi que j'avoue que depuis quelque temps, Naruto me lasse, et je suis moins motivée pour écrire. Cependant j'adore toujours lire les Fanfic Naruto.

Depuis que je suis allée dans la rubrique Beyblade, une ptite histoire me trotte dans la tête, mais pas grand chose, qui sait si je la posterais...

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'à maintenant.


	17. Chapitre 17

eh, non ous ne rêvez pas, j'ai enfin écrit la suite! Je préviens, je n'aime pas beaucup ce chapitre, pourtant ma copine me dit que c'est bien, bon je vous laisse le lire.

Encore désolée du retard, j'éspère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!

Réponse aux reviews:

Hamari: je te remercie beaucoup, et pour Itachi et Tsugime, sa ne sera pas avant deux chapitres! Lol, et j'éspère que al suite va te plaire! bisous

Yuzu: désolée si je t'ai fais attendre, jéspère que ce chapitre va te plaire! et merci énormément! kiss

Sakura-chan: merci et oui sa sera bien un sasu/saku.

Cassye: merci beaucoup mais Sasuke va avoir des états d'âmes dans ce chapitre! lol

Dodie rogue: merci beaucoup, sa me fiat plaisir et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

Tsuunami: merci beaucoup et je pense que sa va mieux aller pour Sakura en effet.

Sakoni: contente que tu trouves que ce chapitre été bien écrit! lol et voici la suite, désolée d'avoir fait attendre!

Mayura09: merci beaucoup et c'est ps grave si tu review pas. encore merci! kiss

Je suis prise par un élan de fégnantise et je n'ai aps la force de mettre les tiret, désolée. Je prviens ce chapitres, risque de ne pas plaire, mais laisser quand même des reviews...

* * *

Chapitre 17.

Sasuke se trouvait au beau milieu de la place d'un village qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se sentait complètement perdu. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être observé, il se retourna et LE vit. Il vit son frère, celui qui avait massacré tout son clan, celui qui avait réduit à néant sa vie.

Sasuke allait lancer un kunai, quand il vit aperçut que son frère n'était pas seul. Il tenait sous son bras droit, une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux roses, c'était Sakura.

Sasuke ! Aide-moi ! cria Sakura paniquée.

Itachi la fit taire d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sakura se retrouva par terre en a rien de temps, son visage d'habitude si joyeux était plein de douleur.

Itachi, murmura Sasuke abasourdi.

Sasuke, tu n'as pas compris la leçon. Je tuerais tout ceux qui te sont proches. Cette fille en l'occurrence compte beaucoup pour toi, expliqua calmement Itachi.

N'importe quoi ! Elle me soule plus qu'autre chose ! en plus elle n'a aucun talent ! s'énerva Sasuke.

Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état, alors ? elle est ta petite amie ?

Sûrement pas ! elle est rien pour moi, continua Sasuke.

…

Itachi se dirigea vers le corps de Sakura, il sortit un kunaï. Il releva la tête de Sakura, par ses cheveux. Elle gémissait de douleur.

Sasuke savait très bien ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Itachi. Il avait l'intention de tuer Sakura.

Itachi, passa le kunaï sur la joue d'un coup de sec. Un filet de sang coula sur la joue blanche de Sakura. Sasuke était de marbre devant la situation, juste un petit filet de sang, ce n'est rien. Mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Itachi avait déplacé le kunaï sur la gorge de Sakura.

Je vais la tuer, dit Itachi calmement.

Contre son gré, Sasuke lâcha un énorme non de sa bouche.

NON ! Ne la tue pas !

… cette fille est très importante pour toi, non ?

Je ne sais pas.

Ce n'est pas compliqué, essaye d'imaginer la vie sans elle et tu verras.

Sasuke imagina, la vie sans le rire de Sakura, sa voix, ses colère, son sourire, ses pleurs, sans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Alors ?

Je ne peux pas, dit Sasuke d'une voix presque honteuse.

A ce moment là, Itachi tira d'un coup sec sur la gorge de Sakura avec le kunaï et la laissa écroulée sur le sol.

SAKURA ! Cria Sasuke.

Sasuke se réveilla dans une charrette, en compagnie de Naruto et de Kakashi-senseï. Ces derniers le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Que se passa t-il Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi.

T'a rêvé de Sakura, se moqua Naruto.

J'ai…j'ai rêvé de sa mort.

Naruto prit son air sérieux et décida d'aider un peu Sakura et en même temps Sasuke.

Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis quand elle est morte ?

Un grand vide, énorme vide, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ses magnifiques yeux verts, son sourire, son rire.

Sasuke l'heure est grave, commença Naruto trop sérieux.

Comment ça ? demanda Sasuke.

Tu es amoureux de Sakura.

Je ne sais pas…

Arrête, la description de ce que tu m'as dit, c'est la définition de l'amour même. Arrête de te voiler les yeux, tu ne veux pas admettre que tu l'aimes pour la protéger. Mais c'est en te cachant la vérité que tu deviens moins fort. Tu l'aimes et elle aussi.

…

Promets- moi que tu lui diras le plus tôt possible.

Oui.


	18. Chapitres 18 et 19

_Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitre d'affiler, le chapitre 18 et 19. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. J'éspère qu'ils vous plairons. _

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Sailor Ocean:** merci beaucoup, pour le dernier chapitre j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait trop rapide, mais si il t'a plu. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite. bisous

**Mayura09:** ça oui c'est en effet toujours prise de tête. Si j'ai retrouver le courage de l'écrire c'est grace à une copine qui m'a forcé à la continuer. Le but de ce chapitre était en effet de faire prendre consience à Sasuke ce que représente Sakura à ses yeux.Sinon, ça aurait été long avec son caractère et j'aurai pas eut assez de temps. Itachi sadique? non, juste un petit peu, lol. J'éspère que cette suite va te plaire, et merci pour mon autre fic. bisous

**Yuzu:** je te remrcie de ta franchise et d'ailleurs moi aussi je le trouvais moins bien que les précédents, j'éspère que c'est deux là seront mieux. a toi de juger, lol. encore merci, bisous

**Mee-Yah:** C'est vrai que je le trouvais moi aussi un peu rapide, mais si on accèlere pas avec Sasuke, sa prends un temps fou. Je pense que tu vas être contente, dans le chapitre 19 apparaît Tsugime. Voilà encore merci.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 :**_ la réunion des anciens.

.-Sasuke, tu viens avec moi, je dois retrouver Hinata et les autres, chez Ubisumashita, tu sais le nouveau resto qui a ouvert, demanda Naruto à Sasuke lorsqu'ils avaient finis leur mission.

.-Depuis quand, tu manges autre choses que les ramens ? demanda Sasuke suspicieux.

.-Depuis qu'Hinata m'a appris à manger autre chose, dit-il dans un sourire. Alors tu viens, il y aura tout le monde, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu tous ensemble, dit Naruto avec une petite moue.

.-Je ne risque rien, dit-il.

Tous les deux, se dirigèrent vers le restaurant en question. Quand ils arrivèrent. Naruto prit dans ses bras Hinata et l'embrassa. Cette dernière en voyant Sasuke lui souhaita la bienvenue.

.-On attendait plus que vous et Sakura, dit-elle en les conduisant dans la salle.

.-Sakura, n'est pas encore arrivée, demanda Naruto étonnée.

.-Non, d'après Kiba, ils se sont vus cet après-midi, et elle est allée chez elle.

.-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, rassura Naruto. Sinon, tout le monde est là ?

.-Oui.

Sasuke était resté muet comme une carpe. Et se contenta de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de repas. Elle était richement décorée de rouge et or. Il y avait une grande table de pin au milieu, où étaient déjà installés les autres. Ino, Chouji et Tenten étaient en grande discussion, Shika, Neji, Temari parlaient eux aussi. Kiba lui semblaient inquiet. Quand il vit Hinata, arriver, il se leva et se précipita.

.-C'est juste vous, dit-il un ton détaché qui vexa Naruto.

.-Comment juste nous ? s'énerva le blond.

.-Je croyais que ça serai Sakura, répondit Kiba qui s'énervait lui aussi.

.-C'est bon calmez-vous, dit Hinata d'un ton ferme. Elle avait réussis à surmonter sa timidité en 3 ans. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, et installez-vous.

Kiba retourna à sa place et jetant un regard noir à Sasuke. Naruto s'assit à côté d'Hinata et Sasuke en face de Kiba. Tout le monde semblait heureux de voir enfin Sasuke. Ino ne lui sautait plus au coup. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand il fut enfin 21h00, Hinata s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Sakura.

.-Kiba, comment elle était Sakura ? demanda t-elle.

.-On ne peut pas dire heureuse, elle avait pleurer c'était sûr. Elle ne souriait pas, pourtant j'aurai cru que faire équipe avec moi l'aurai réjouis, dit Kiba avec un minuscule sourire.

.-BAKA ! faire équipe avec toi, pourrait conduire au suicide ! s'énerva Ino en le tapant sur la tête. Franchement !

.-Tu tapes dur Ino ! Pauvre Chouji je te plains, dit-il en se frottant la tête.

.-Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Ino en faisait craquer ses doigts.

.-Rien, rien ! ajouta Kiba paniqué par la vision qu'il avait vu.

.-Bon arrêter de vous bouffer le nez, décréta Tenten, parce qu'elle est là, dit-elle en montrant Sakura qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose pâle, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux qui étaient plus foncés. Elle adressa un sourire triste et s'assit à côté de Sasuke, vu que c'était la seule place de libre.

.-Bon, maintenant, que tu es la, nous pouvons commencer, annonça Hinata.

Et on apporta les plats. Même si Sakura souriait et participait aux conversations, elle ne mangeait rien, Kiba s'en aperçut et dit.

.-Sakura, tu devrais manger, demain nous avons une mission, tu le sais bien, non ! Si tu as le ventre vide tu ne pourras pas la faire correctement.

.-Je sais, mais je stress, suite à cette mission, dit-elle en regardant son assiette pleine.

.-Quelle mission ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix froide.

.-Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler, répondit Sakura en se tournant vers Sasuke. C'est Tsunade-sama qui nous l'a confié, continua-t-elle.

.-Mais Naruto et moi on te dit bien nos missions, répliqua Sasuke.

.-Peut-être, mais on te demande pas de les tenir secrète, fit-elle remarquer.

.-Tu as raison, dit Sasuke en baissant la tête.

« Je rêve ! Il dit que j'ai raison ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois être en train de rêver ! se dit Sakura »

.-…

.-Je pourrais te parler, Sakura, s'il te plaît, continua Sasuke. Tous les deux, précisa t-il en voyant la tête que faisait Kiba.

.-D'accord, on va dehors, dit-elle en se levant, sous le regard d'Ino.

Tous deux se levèrent et se rendirent dehors, sur la terrasse. Il faisait assez frais et la lune brillait dans le ciel, accompagné des étoiles.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Sakura en regardant Sasuke.

.-Je voulais te remercier et me pardonner, dit-il un gêné.

.-De quoi ? demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait rien.

.-Te remercier, de m'avoir sauvé d'Orochimaru. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurai certainement pas rejoins Konoha.

.-Mais il y avait Naruto, défendit Sakura.

.-Ce qui m'a le plus convaincu, c'est quand Orochimaru, t'a attaqué. Et tu avais juste dit avant, que si je restais avec Orochimaru, tu ferais en sorte que se sois toi qui s'occuperais de ma capture pour que nos chemins se croisent encore. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai dû te tuer, mais quand Orochimaru t'a attaqué, j'ai su que je n'aurai jamais put te faire du mal.

.-…

.-Et me faire pardonner, de t'avoir priver de ce soleil d'été pendant deux mois. Si je n'étais pas partit, tu n'aurais sûrement pas cette cicatrice sur ton ventre, dit-il d'une voix douce, que lui connaissait pas Sakura.

.-Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle doucement et en même temps perdu.

.-Naruto m'a rapellé que l'homme ne devient fort, seulement si il a quelqu'un à protéger commença Sasuke.

.-Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Sakura un peu rouge.

.-Oui, je crois dit-il sérieusement.

.-Et qui c'est ? demanda Sakura en attendant la réponse.

.-Tu la connais très bien, dit-il.

.-Ino ? Hinata ? Tenten ? chercha Sakura en stressant encore plus.

.-Idiote, beaucoup plus simple. Je vais te faire sa description. Elle a des cheveux roses, des yeux vert clair et est devenue très forte, dit-il malicieusement.

.-Moi ?s'étonna Sakura.

.-…

En guise de réponse, elle n'eut juste les lèvres de son amour d'adolescente, sur les siennes. Elle trouvé ça fort agréable.

_**Chapitre 19:**_ Deidara et Sasori.

.-Tu es enfin réveiller, dit Shibai en voyant descendre Tsugime, vers 9h30 du matin.

.-…

.-Normalement aujourd'hui Deidara et Sasori, doivent venir, expliqua Shibai.

.-…

.-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit, pour que tu sois si peu réveiller, demanda Shibai.

.-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit froidement Tsugime en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier.

.-C'est bon, je vais me taire, dit-il avec un sourire.

Tsugime se fit un thé et demanda de sa voix froide, à Shibai.

.-Où sont Itachi et Kisame ?

.-Partis tôt ce matin, à la rencontre de Deidara et de Sasori.

.-Elle est si forte que ça Deidara? Itachi n'a que ce nom à la bouche, dit Tsugime en s'asseyant en face de Shibai avec son thé.

.-Tu ne sais pas? s'étonna Shibai.

.-Je ne sais pas quoi ? s'agaça Tsugime.

.-C'est elle qui a recruté Itachi, annonça t-il.

.-Et alors ! Elle a réussis à capturer Gaara ? demanda Tsugime en changeant de sujet en sentant un nouveau sentiment en elle.

.-Oui, elle a très bien réussis. Avec Sasori, ils ont tués beaucoup de Ninja. Deidara a failli détruire le village de Suna.

.-Et Sasori ?

.-Je ne ferais pas de commentaires, dit-il avec un sourire.

.-Je vois, il a fait un massacre, dit-elle en reposant son thé, qu'elle avait finis de boire. Et ben, ils sont vraiment sans cœur.

.-Ça te dérange ? essaya de sonder Shibai.

.-Pas du tout, répondit Tsugime en détachant bien chaque mot.

.-Tu es sûre ? insista Shibai.

.-Tu te rappelles de ce village, à la frontière de Kusa, demanda Tsugime.

.-Tu parles de celui, où il y avait une petite fête ?

.-Oui celui-là. C'est toi ou c'est moi, qui a pris l'initiative de tuer tous les hommes pour trouver où se cachait Mariku.

.-Toi.

.-Alors ! Et tu dis que j'ai du cœur ?

.-D'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

.-je monte, dit-elle en lavant sa tasse et en montant dans sa chambre.

.-…

Dans sa chambre, elle prit son katana, qu'elle avait rangé derrière une chaise. Un chiffon et la nettoya. Au fil du temps, la lame de son katana, avait pris des taches foncées de sang. Elle avait tué tellement de personne avec, depuis trois ans. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le village. Elle voulait tuer son frère avec ce katana. Elle passa tout le reste de la matinée à le nettoyer. Elle ne descendit même pas déjeuner. Plusieurs fois, elle regarda par la fenêtre, comme si elle voulait revoir son ancienne maison. Revoir le cerisier qu'il y avait devant sa fenêtre. Revivre, ses six premières années de sa vie. Ce n'est seulement, que tard dans la soirée qu'Itachi, Kisame Deidara et Sasori arrivèrent dans l'auberge. Elle entendit d'en haut, Shibai, les saluer et respectivement. Ils s'installèrent à la table. Ce qui la vexa, c'est qu'Itachi ne demande pas où elle est. Enervée, mais avec un visage impassible, elle descendit en bas. Tout le monde la regarda entrer. Itachi leva les yeux et les posa sur Tsugime. Deidara, les leva et les reposa aussitôt sur Itachi. Sans un mot mais avec un regard sec, Tsugime s'assit à côté de Deidara.

.-Deidara, je te présente, la nouvelle recrue de l'Akatsuki, Tsugime Tsuyano, dit Shibai en montrant d'un signe de tête Tsugime.

.-Enchanté, dit Deidara d'un ton froid, sec et faux.

.-…, Tsugime ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre son thé.

.-Bon, comme vous le savez, on est tous réunit pour monter un plan, pour la capture de Kyûbi, commença Itachi en voyant la tension qui montait entre les jeunes femmes.

.-Déjà, il faudrait savoir si on prend que Kyûbi ou Naruto avec, fit remarquer Tsugime avec un ton froid et supérieur.

.-On ne peut pas prendre seul Kyûbi, on est obligé de prendre Naruto, dit Deidara d'une voix forte et sur un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'elle parlait à une attardée mentale.

.-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussis à prendre juste le démon de Gaara, que l'on ne peut pas faire de même pour Naruto, jeta glacialement Tsugime.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Deidara impassible, mais visiblement énervée.

.-Rien de plus que la vérité, répondit Tsugime en se tournant vers Deidara, la regardant d'un regard glacial.

.-Disons que l'on prends Naruto avec, comment fera t-on pour « contrer » Jiraya ? Même s'il n'est pas tout le temps avec lui, il veille sur lui, dit Kisame, en voyant le ton monter entre les deux filles.

.-Il faut que nous l'attaquions ensemble, dit Deidara.

.-Hors de question, si on l'attaque tous ensemble, on risque d'une part de perdre et la mission de ramener Kyûbi aura échouée, répliqua Tsugime. Il faudrait désigner les plus forts d'entre nous pour l'attaquer, pendant que les autres vont chercher Naruto, continua t-elle de son ton froid.

.-Tsugime a raison, approuva Itachi. Attaquer ensemble, cela conduira au suicide. Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait de faire attaquer seulement les plus forts, dit-il en regardant Tsugime. Si on se débrouille assez vite pour le capturer, le combat contre le Sannin, sera inutile. C'est juste en prévision, décréta t-il d'un ton calme et égal.

.-Mais si on bat Jiraya, on va se faire craindre encore plus et se faire connaître, s'emporta doucement Deidara.

.-Tu veux qu'une agence de mannequin te remarque ? demanda Tsugime d'un ton sec.

.-Itachi ! Je ne vais pas supporter plus longtemps qu'elle me parle sur ce ton ! s'énerva Deidara, qui s'était levée.

.-J'ai un prénom, je te signale, signala Tsugime calmement.

.-ARGH ! c'est pas possible, tu te prends pour qui ? demanda Deidara énervée en se tournant vers Tsugime.

.-Pour moi-même, répondit-elle calmement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu ne supportes pas d'avoir faux.

Excédée, Deidara sortit en claquant la porte de l'auberge. Touts les regards étaient tournés vers Tsugime. Ce fut Itachi qui prit en premier la parole.

.-Tu es contente de ce que tu as fait, peut-être ? demanda Itachi d'un ton sec.

.-Je n'ai dit que la vérité, se défendit Tsugime calmement.

.-Je dis pas que tu as eut tort, mais tu aurais du le dire avec plus de tact, défendit Itachi.

.-Va la défendre, et va la réconforter, moi je monte, j'ai eut ma dose cette journée ! s'énerva Tsugime en monta dans sa chambre.

Il ne restait que les garçons en bas.

.-Eh, ben, on ne peut pas dire, qu'elles s'aiment beaucoup, dit Shibai.

.-Et toi Itachi, tu vas devoir ramener à la raison deux folles, rigola Kisame.

.-La plus facile sera Deidara, mais Tsugime ça va être dur, dit Itachi. Pourquoi c'est moi et pas vous ? demanda Itachi en se tournant vers les autres. A ce moment, ils firent tous semblant de s'intéresser à leur tasse. Je vois vous en avez peur.

* * *

J'éspère que sa vous a plu, et surout laissez vos reviews! 


	19. Chapitre 20 et 21

_Que je suis contente! J'ai un weekend de trois jours( je viens pas en cours lundi je séche) et j'ai terminer de taper cette histoire, elle est finie! DOnc a partir de maintenant je posterai deux chapitre à la fois. _

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Sailor Ocean:** merci beaucoup, pour les chapitres marrant il n'y en aura plus beaucoup je crois aprés... non il n'y en aura plus, c'est pas trop mon fort les trucs marrants.. merci beaucoup et voici la suite.

**MeeYah:** eh ben merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que Tsugime est jalouse. eh puis elles ont pas un caractères facil c'est pour ça que c'est dur pour Itachi, lol.On revvera Tsugime dans les prochiains chapitres. bisous et merci

**Maetel:** pour le tic de Deidara, je peux pas dire, c'est surement vrai mais je n'aime pas trop ce persos et puis elle n'est pas apparu longtemps( Itachi: menteuse te cherche pas d'excuse! Moi: euh...) En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'éspère que la suite te plaira. et merci pour ma deuxième fic

**Princesse d'argent:** les 19 chapitres? On peut dire que tu as du courage franchement! eh ben merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que dans mes fics, souvent Sasuke n'est pas Sasuke, il est sympa( Sasuke: comment sa sympa? Moi; ba on peut pas dire que tu sois sympa. Sasuke: fais gaffe a ce que tu dis. Moi: tu vois!) J'éspère que la suite te plaira et gros bisous

**Sakoni:** eh ben je suis désolée si tu perçois ça, et désolée pour Deidara je sais bien que c'est un des persos que tu aimes la plus et j'ne suis désolée. Je saispas pourquoi mais je sens que ces deux chapitre ne vont pas tellement te plaire, mais on sait jamais. merci

* * *

**Chapitre 20:** Embuscade.

.-Sakura ! On y va ! Cria Kiba à l'adresse de Sakura.

.-J'arrive, dit-elle en courant vers Kiba, qui se situait sur la route qui menait à la sortie du village.

.-Dis moi, vous avez fait quoi avec Sasuke, hier soir ? Vous êtes partis et on ne vous a pas revus de la soirée, demanda Kiba avec un sourire en coin.

.-Euh…rien… on s'est juste promener, dit Sakura en baissant les yeux, le visage tout rouge.

.-Bon, si tu le dis, dit-il peu convaincu.

Mais Sakura, la remercia au fond d'elle de ne pas insister. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que se promener au contraire. Après que Sasuke, l'ai embrassée, ils sont allés chez Sasuke et on passé la nuit ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était en retard ce matin. Elle avait eut du mal à se résigner à quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui avait mis 4 ans à sa déclarer.

.-On doit ratisser toute la forêt, non ? demanda Sakura en arrivant devant l'entrée de la forêt.

.-Non, juste la partie ouest. L'est, c'est l'équipe de Neji qui s'en occupe, lui répondit-il.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la forêt, et se mirent à marcher doucement, et lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

.-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda Sakura.

.-De quoi ?

.-Eh, ben Tsunade-sama, nous confie cette mission à juste nous deux, alors que pour les autres parties de la forêt, c'est par équipe de trois.

.-C'est peut-être parce que l'on est trop forts pour les autres, dit Kiba avec un sourire charmeur.

.-BAKA ! s'énerva Sakura en lui tapant sur la tête.

.-Toi et Ino, vous avez un point commun, vous tapez dur, se plaignit Kiba en se frottant la tête.

.-Tu l'as cherché aussi, défendit Sakura en rigolant.

.-C'est bon, dit-il comme s'il n'avait plus mal à la tête. On continuera pendant une dizaine de kilomètres et si on ne rencontre personne, on ira voir Tsunade.

.-Oué bonne idée, dit Sakura avec un sourire.

.-Je suis content, dit Kiba en regardant Sakura sourire.

.-De quoi ? demanda Sakura ne comprenant pas.

.-Que tu souris, tu avais perdu ton sourire et maintenant, tu l'as, c'est tellement mieux.

Sakura ne dit rien, mais elle savait que si elle l'avait perdue c'était à cause de celui qui lui avait redonné. Paradoxal, non ?

.-Je rêve ! Sasuke Uchiwa est en retard, se moqua Naruto, qui était arrivé depuis une demi-heure.

.-A c'est bon, dit Sasuke d'un ton égal et froid.

..-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Sakura, hier soir ? demanda d'un air mesquin Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke.

.Mais rien, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

.-Menteur ! rigola Naruto. Heureusement que Kakashi- senseï, ne le sait pas, sinon, il voudrait te donner son livre pervers pour vous donner des idées, dit-il en regardant le ciel.

.-…, Sasuke ne dis rien mais espéra que son ami avait tort.

Deux heures plus tard, leur senseï arriva.

.-Désolé, mais je suis en retard pour une bonne cause, dit-il d'un ton grave.

.-Laquelle ? demanda Naruto.

.-Tsunade-sama, m'appris que Kiba et Sakura ont été attaquer par les Ninja de Kumo, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Sasuke avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

.-Et…, commença Naruto.

.-Ils sont hors de danger, et ils survivront, mais Sakura a été blessée. Et le docteur voudrait parler à son petit copain, dit-il d'une voix triste.

.-Je vais y aller, professeur, dit Sasuke en ce précipitant à l'hôpital.

.-Il sortait avec Sakura ? demanda Kakashi à Naruto.

.-Depuis hier soir, répondit Naruto.

.-A je vois, dit-il d'un ton lasse.

Sasuke était arrivé à l'hôpital, très rapidement. Il vit le médecin sortir de la chambre de Sakura.

.-Docteur, dit-il d'une voix triste.

.-Vous êtes le petit ami, de cette jeune femme ? demanda ce dernier.

.-Oui, répondit-il avec gravité.

.-Euh, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais. Les Ninja de Kumo, l'ont attaqué et l'ont touché au niveaux des organes génitaux, dit-il lentement.

.-Et alors ? demanda Sasuke en savant bien la réponse qu'allait lui dire le docteur.

.-Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants, dit-il d'un ton qui semblait vraiment désolé.

Le docteur laissa seul Sasuke, dans le couloir. Il ne bouger plus. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait avoir des enfants immédiatement avec Sakura, mais il en aurait voulu plus tard. Et il se demandait comment aller le prendre Sakura. Il décida de rentrer dans la chambre. Sakura venait tout juste de réveiller. Quand elle vit Sasuke avec des larmes, elle demanda :

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sasuke ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il prit dans ses bras Sakura. Cette dernière ne comprenait rien, mais ressentait le besoin de Sasuke de se faire réconforter. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. Au bout d'un moment Sasuke, rompit l'étreinte et lui annonça la nouvelle. Au début Sakura ne répondit rien, elle regardait dans le vide. Et juste après, elle se mit à pleurer, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sasuke pour la réconforter la prit dans ses bras et dit, d'une voix mal assurer :

.-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va surmonter cette épreuve, je suis là…. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**: Nikumu et Tsugime.

Un mois plus tard :

.-Hanabi ! Attends-moi ! s'écria Nikumu en voyant sa coéquipière partir chez elle. On pourrai aller boire un coup ? dit- il avec un sourire charmeur.

.-…

.-Allez s'il te plaît ! supplia Nikumu.

.-Bon d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hanabi était devenue une bien belle adolescente, si elle n'avait pas son caractère aussi imbu de sa personne, elle aurait tous les garçons de son âge sur son dos. Elle était devenue une Ninja très forte et voulait suivre la voie de son cousin Nenji. Elle savait qu'en acceptant l'invitation de Nikumu, elle ne pourrait pas s'entraîner, mais cela lui était bien égal. Au début de leur équipe, Nikumu ignorait Hanabi, et cela l'énervait passablement, mais depuis quelques temps, il s'intéressait à elle. Elle jouait les filles indifférentes, mais en réalité cela lui faisait grand plaisir.

En chemin, ils discutèrent de leur nouvelle technique ou des membres des autres équipes. Quand ils furent enfin arrivaient au salon de thé, ils prirent une table de deux. La serveuse leur apporta un thé chacun.

.-Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on aille boire un coup ? demanda Hanabi.

.-Pour les première fois, elle vit sur les joues de Nikumu du rouge. Il rougissait, elle n'en revenait pas.

.-Alors ? demanda t-elle amusée.

.-Euh, et ben, comment te dire ?... euh tu vois…. Je… je t'aime beaucoup Hanabi, dit-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

.-Comment ça, s'amusa Hanabi avec un sourire.

.-Je…je t'aime ! il avait crié ça dans le magasin. Heureusement ils étaient seuls et la serveuse avait fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Contre toute attente, Hanabi se mit à rigoler. Mais elle rigoler d'un rire, que ne lui avait jamais vu Nikumu, il la trouvait encore plus belle.

.-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda t-il un peu vexé.

.-Tu en as mis du temps à me le dire, dit-elle en rigolant toujours. Je me demandais quand mon charme agirait sur toi, continua t-elle.

En ce moment Nikumu la trouvait vraiment imbu de s personne, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

.- Alors ?

.-Alors quoi ? Il faut que je réfléchisse. A demain ! dit-elle en sortant du magasin.

.-J'en reviens pas ! c'est vraiment bien elle ça, se dit-il avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que je l'aime d'ailleurs.

Hanabi était rentrée chez elle, elle croisa sa sœur.

.-Bonjour grande sœur, dit-elle avec un sourire.

.-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi, demanda Hinata en voyant sa petite sœur avec un grand sourire.

.-Nikumu vient de me faire une déclaration, dit-elle avec un plus grand sourire.

.-Viens t'asseoir avec moi, dit-elle en montrant le rebord de la maison.

.-Pourquoi ? demanda Hanabi sans comprendre.

.-Viens, c'est tout, dit Hinata d'un ton plus froid.

Elles virent s'asseoir sur le rebord.

.-Nikumu, c'est bien Nikumu Tsuyano ? demanda Hinata.

.-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Hanabi sans comprendre.

.-As-tu déjà entendu parler de Tsugime Tsuyano ?

.-Oui bien sûr, c'est elle qui a déserté le village il y a 3 ans ?

.-Oui, c'est sa grande sœur.

.-Et alors, il n'est pas comme elle, défendit Hanabi.

.-Je sais bien, mais elle a clairement dit, qu'elle le tuerait. Maintenant, elle fait partit de l'Akatsuki, elle est plus puissante que Tsunade-sama, elle-même. Et c'est le genre de fille à tuer sans aucune pitié, et si elle a dit qu'elle tuerai Nikumu crois moi qu'elle le fera.

.-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demanda Hanabi inquiète.

.-Il ne faut pas que tu t'attaches trop à lui. Si elle revient en mission pour ramener Kyûbi, elle ne va pas se gêner pour le tuer.

.-On pourra lui mettre une garde d'Anbu ? demanda Hanabi.

.-Elle a tué quinze Anbu en trois ans. Et on vient d'apprendre que le massacre du village prés de Ame, c'est elle qui l'a fait.

.-Et pourquoi veut-elle le tuer ?

.-Parce que c'est le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, et que pour qu'elle se défasse du sceau que l'on lui a accolé, il faut qu'elle tue un membre de sa famille.

.-Je vois, dit Hanabi avec un air triste. Mais toi grande soeur, tu dois être inquiète, non ? S'ils reviennent pour Kyûbi, cela veut dire aussi Naruto.

.-…, Hinata baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix triste : Hanabi va à tes entraînements, on t'appellera pour le dîner.

_A environ 10 km de Konoha._

.-On approche de Konoha, vous souvenez du plan ! demanda Sasori.

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête. Itachi alla derrière voir Tsugime.

.-Tu ne feras pas de folie ? demanda t-il.

.-Comment ça ?

.-Pour ton frère.

.-Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire.

.-Justement, cela pourrait faire échouer le plan.

.-Comme te la dit si bien Deidara on peut se passer de moi pour cette mission, dit-elle d'un ton froid en imitant la voix de Deidara.

.-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

.-Ne me dis pas, que si j'arrive à me défaire de ce sceau, tu ne seras pas heureux, dit Tsugime.

.-…

.-Je vois tu aimes Deidara, j'étais juste une remplaçante de Deidara, le temps qu'elle n'était pas là.

.-…

.-Qu'importe où je vais, on se sert toujours de moi. Comme arme, machine de guerre, trophée, remplaçante, passe temps.

.-Itachi, tu viens ! cria Deidara à l'adresse d'Itachi.

.-J'arrive, répondit-il à Deidara. Et Tsugime, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dit-il avant de rejoindre Deidara.

.-Pourtant pendant ce mois-ci, depuis qu'elle est revenue, tu n'as pas essayer de me toucher, ni même de me regarder, marmonna t-elle. Et là, tu n'as pas démenti.

* * *

Alors voilà, avec un peu de chance, la suite viendra ou ce soir ou demain, tout dépends de moi, lol

J'éspère que sa vous a plus!


	20. Chapitres 22 et 23

_Comme promis voilà les chapitres 22 et 23, ba j'éspère qu'ils vont vous plaire, lol. Normalement, encore deux mises à jour et c'est fini( 4 chapitres) Je posetrai la prochaine mise a jour mercredi et ensuite samedi. D'ici là bonne lecture_

_**Réponses reviews:**_

**Princesse d'argent**: Merci beaucoup, sa me fait vraiment plaisir! eh oué, je suis carrémen sadike avec les persos, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je te remerci bocou et gros gros bisous

**Mee-Yah:** Eh oui je sais, je suis vraiment méchante, c'est dans ma nature lol. Mais je n'aime pas que me spersos vivent le parfait amour sans avoir des problémes et il n'échappent pas à la régle. Eh ne t'inquiète pas, pour Itachi j'ai pa trop amoché son visage( sa seré un crime d'amocher un si bo visage) mais je suis est réglé son compte à ma façon, lol. J'éspère que ces chapitres te plairont aussi. bisous

**Dodie rogue:** Comment j'ai osée? C'est simple, j'ai écrit étant choutée au coca et en revoyant l'exorciste, lol. Je sais trés bien pour Sakura que c'était pas bien, j'ai même failli me faire tuer par mes copines alors... mais comme je l'ai a Princesse j'aime pas que les persos vivent trankillement. la vie est faite de difficulté. bon en tout cas merci et kiss

**Cassye:** Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le retard, lol. Eh oui il en a mi du temp, lol mais en même temp c'est un vrai coquin, sa a été plus rapide que dans ta fic, lol. Tsugime jalouse? non... juste un tout petit peu lol. Bref, je te remarci et bisous

**Sakoni:** au grande maîtresse, vous avez survécu à ces monstrueux chapitres, c'est un miracle. mdr. Je sais que sa fait mal, mais je ne vais aps me répété, lol. J'éspère que c'est deux chapitres vous plairons aussi grande maitresse, mdr. bisous

**Tsuunami:** Pas grave, sa arrive à tout le monde d'oublié( sa m'est même arrivé do'ublier mon anniversaire c'est pour dire, lol) je te remercie bocou. en effet Kiba est un peu amoureux de Sakura, mais bon il é galan, lol. Pour savoir si Tsugime va tuer Nikumu, fo attendre mercredi, lol. je suis pas sympa. En tout cas merci bocou et j'éspère que sa va te palire, bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 22:** Arrivée à Konoha.

.-Entre Sasuke, dit Tsunade-sama à Sasuke qui était à la porte.

.-…, il referma la porte derrière lui.

.-Devant lui, se tenait Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Nikumu, qu'il ne connaissait pas, Kakashi.

.-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il presque inquiet.

.-Assied toi, lui conseilla Tsunade.

Il s'installa à côté de Sakura, qui lui prit la main.

.-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à te dire, dit Tsunade. L'Akatsuki est revenue, dit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

.-L'A-ka-tsu-ki ? Il y a Itachi ? demanda Sasuke, dont le cerveau avait fait un tour complet : AkastukiItachi.

.-Oui, mais il n'est pas seulement avec Kisame, il est avec Deidara, celle qui a capturée Gaara, Sasori, qui était avec cette dernière et Tsugime Tsuyano.

Nikumu n'en crut pas ses yeux, mais on pouvait voir, toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur, en action.

.-Je vous demanderais tous les deux, de ne pas faire des actions irréfléchies. Surtout toi, Nikumu, Tsugime est venue surtout pour te tuer, pas tellement pour Kyûbi, comme le fait Itachi. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu restes caché, sinon elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

.-C'est hors de question ! Je ne suis pas une mauviette, je ne vais pas me cacher, s'exclama t-il.

.-Nikumu réfléchis ! Elle est plus forte que moi ! Tu n'as même pas 1/100 de sa force, tu n'as aucune chance. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais, elle n'a aucune pitié.

.-….

.-Nikumu, je ne te connais pas, mais vu ce que raconte Hokage-sama, ça fait comme moi avec mon frère Itachi, au début, je pensais qu'à me venger, mais cela ne m'a conduit à rien. Cache toi, et vis, avec les gens que t'aime, c'est un conseil, dit Sasuke d'une voix douce.

Non, ce n'est pas pareil, je ne veux pas devenir un fuyard comme toi!

Enervé, il sortit en claquant la porte.

.-On va passer la nuit, ici, déclara Itachi en voyant une auberge aux alentours de Konoha.

Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, et on leur donna une chambre. La chambre de Tsugime se trouvait entre celle d'Itachi et de Deidara. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il n'était que 18h, la plupart des membres, montèrent dans leur chambre, pour bien se préparer. Seuls Tsugime et Itachi étaient restés dehors. Une était assise par terre, sa tête entre ses genoux, comme une adolescente. L'autre était en face d'elle et jouait avec son kunaï. Elle souhaitait ne parler à personne. Surtout pas à son coéquipier. Ceci dura une heure, Itachi perdit patience, se leva et se plaça devant Tsugime. Il avait activé son sharingan et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

.-Tu vas être encore longtemps dans cet état ? demanda calmement Itachi.

.-…

.-C'est toi qui a tiré des conclusions attives, continua t-il.

.-Quelles conclusions ? Celle que je n'étais qu'un jouet ? répondit Tsugime d'un ton froid.

.-Exactement, si je ne t'ai plus touché ou adresser la parole, pendant le temps où était Deidara, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

.-Laquelle ? demanda Tsugime qui s'était levée.

.-Je t'aime, dit-il calmement.

Tsugime s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et fut très surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à donner une gifle à Itachi, quand ce dernier l'arrêta de sa main.

.-Tu mens ! cria Tsugime.

.-Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, dit-il en tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme.

.-Pourquoi alors, tu t'es comporté comme ça, avec moi ? demanda Tsugime sèchement.

.-Depuis que l'on s'est embrassé, je te désire plus que tout. Je pensais que si je te touchais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te prendre dans les bras et de t'embrasser, mais j'ai eut tort. Ça m'a donné encore plus envie de le faire.

.-…

.-Tu es la seule personne, qui me fait redevenir l'ancien Itachi que j'étais avant mes 13 ans. Ça m'énerve mais en même temps ça me plaît. Je n'ai jamais eut autant de doutes de toute ma vie, continua t-il en desserrant un peu l'emprise de la main de Tsugime.

.-Et Tsugime se mit à pleurer, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Itachi ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, Tsugime réussit à articuler parmi ses larmes :

.-Je hais mon clan ! A cause de leur sceau, je ne peux même pas touché l'homme que j'aime ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toute cette force ! Continua t-elle à pleurer et à crier.

.-…, Itachi semblait comme perdu.

Mon frère, je le déteste ! Je l' hais ! Si seulement j'avais été normale, j'n'aurais pas vécu tous ça, continua Tsugime ne pleurant.

Itachi fit, quelque chose, il la prit dans ses bras, une chaleur indescriptible, qui calmait Tsugime. Il l'approcha doucement de son torse, Tsugime ne pleurait plus, mais les larmes restaient présentes. Itachi plaça ses lèvres juste à côté de l'oreille droite de Tsugime.

.-Si tu n'avais pas était si forte, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, murmura t-il avec un ton de velours.

.-…

.-Si tu n'avais pas eut cette force, je ne serai pas tombé amoureux de toi, continua t-il en la serrant encore plus.

.-…

.-Et je n'aurai pas cette envie de t'embrasser.

Tsugime releva la tête et le regarda. Elle savait bien que c'était lui et l'unique destructeur de son clan, lui qui n'a pas hésitait à utiliser le Mangekyou Sharingan, sur son frère, lui considérait comme un monstre de la nature n'ayant jamais ressenti quelconques sentiments pour qui se soit. Mais à ce moment là, elle savait, elle ressentait qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère sur cette Terre. Elle s'échappa, contre son grès de l'étreinte plus qu'agréable et apaisante, d'Itachi. Elle savait ses sentiments pour elle, c'était le principal et puis elle s'était jurée de tuer son frère, et quand ça sera fait, elle pourra profiter pleinement de cet amour.

* * *

**Chapitre 23:** Sasuke et Sakura ; Itachi et Tsugime.

Le soleil brillait à Konoha, mais le cœur des nouveaux Chunnins n'y était pas du tout. Personne n'osait rire, sourire, depuis que Godaïme, leur a annoncé le retour d'Itachi Uchiwa et de Tsugime Tsuyano, tout le monde était sur le qui vivent. Sasuke souhaitait plus que tout tuer son frère, malgré les supplications de Sakura. Nikumu, lui était partagé entre la peur ou l'envie de meurtre. Ce jour-là, tous s'étaient réunis sur l'ordre de Shizune.

Tsunade-sama est partie inspecter les alentours avec une escouade d'Anbu, il faut que vous soyez sur vos gardes et comme on vous l'a dit avant, ne faîtes d'actions irréfléchies, supplia Shizune.

.-D'accord, répondit Sasuke et Naruto d'une même voix.

Seul Nikumu, n'avait rien dit et semblait plus qu'exaspéré de se savoir impuissant. Shizune se tourna vers Sakura et dit d'une voix calme et douce.

.-Sakura-chan, viens avec moi, je dois aller soigner un Anbu, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

.-Euh, mais Shizune-san, j'avais autre chose de prévu, répondit Sakura timidement.

.-…, Shizune lui lança un regard noir qui la glaça.

.-Sakura, ce n'est pas grave, cet Anbu à besoin de toi, de toute façon on va se revoir ce soir, lui dit Sasuke d'une voix calme et agréable.

Il déposa sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, un baiser qui convint Sakura. Tous se quittèrent la plupart avaient des missions, ou devaient s'occuper des cours à l'académie ou bien entraîner une équipe. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, Shizune prit un air attendrissant en regardant Sakura. Depuis son embuscade, elle souriait, mais plus de la même façon et elle savait pourquoi.

.-As-tu demandé à Tsunade-sama, qu'elle te soigne ? demanda Shizune en compatissant avec le sort de Sakura.

.-Sasuke voulait que je lui demande, mais j'ai refusé, si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant c'est pour une bonne raison. Rien ne se fait par hasard et puis de toute façon, Tsunade-sama, ne peux pas soigner ce genre de blessure, en plus d'être physique, elle est psychologique, renchérit Sakura.

.-Mais Sasuke, comptait avoir des enfants, pour reconstruire son clan, non ?

.-Oui, mais il faut croire que les clan Uchiwa est vraiment le clan maudit de Konoha et qu'il ne doit jamais se reconstruire. C'est quel Anbu que l'on doit soigner ? demanda Sakura pour changer de sujet.

.-Neji, répondit Shizune d'un ton égal.

.-Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

.-Il est tombé sur un clone de…de…

.-De qui Shizune-san ?

.-Normalement, je ne dois rien dire.

.-Si tu veux que je le soigne, il faudrait mieux que je sache, le clone de qui.

.-De Tsugime Tsuyano.

Tsugime se réveilla difficilement, elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar, où elle était en train d'embrasser Itachi, et elle se transforma en Ijôna. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle l'avait tué. D'ailleurs c'est cette sensation de plus en plus présente qui fit se réveiller Tsugime. L'Ijôna en elle, souhaitait de plus en plus tuer Itachi, Tsugime livrait un vrai combat contre elle-même pour ne pas succomber à ce démon. Tsugime se leva de son lit, alla se regardait dans le miroir disposé derrière la porte, elle vit le reflet d'une jeune femme qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit depuis longtemps, mais elle gardait un très joli visage, très attirant. Elle s'habilla de la tenue habituelle de l'Akatsuki, elle descendit calmement les escaliers et vit Itachi qui se disputait bruyamment avec Deidara. Jamais Tsugime ne l'avait vu comme ça.

.-Non et non ! cria Itachi très énervé avec son Sharingan activé.

.-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ! C'est parce que tu couches avec elle ! s'énerva aussi Deidara.

.-Mais ça ne va pas! On a besoin d'elle pour capturer Kyûbi, mes sentiments pour elle n'ont rien à voir, continua Itachi.

.-Mais cette Tsugime est encore plus folle que nous, plus dangereuse et instable, si elle revient pour Konoha, nous sommes perdus !

.-Baka ! Elle ne rejoindra jamais Konoha, j'en suis sûre, elle déteste trop ce village et ses habitants.

.-Mais elle n'était pas nommée futur Hokage pour rien !

.-….

.-Je dis qu'il faudrait la tuer, continua Deidara en voyant qu'elle avait trouvé une faille sur Itachi.

.-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la tuer, défendit Itachi qui plaça son kunaï sous la gorge de Deidara.

.-Alors c'était vrai, le célèbre Itachi Uchiwa est tombé amoureux de Tsugime Tsuyano. Depuis que tu la connais, tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Tu as des sentiments et tu t'énerves et puis tu contredis les autres. Avant de la connaître tu ne te serais jamais énervé comme ça, tu aurais appliqué les ordres malgré ton opinion. Tu sais très bien que le chef souhaite ou le tuer ou bien récupérer Ijôna.

.-Je l'aime et alors ? Je suis plus le même et alors ? Je me suis rendue d'une chance en la côtoyant, ne plus avoir de sentiments et faire ce que les autres veulent, ça ne conduit à rien, à part à la destruction. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tuer mon clan, au contraire, déserter konoha pareil, je ne regrette les veuves, les veufs, les orphelins que j'ai fait, mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé une raison de vire : Tsugime. Et je me fiche pas mal de se que souhaite le chef, je l'aime un point c'est tout.

.-Tu es fou ! dit Deidara. Qu'est-ce qu'elle de plus que les autres qui t'on couru après, et que tu as complètement ignoré ?

.-Elle n'est pas pareil, malgré sa force et ses origines, elle garde la tête froide.

.-Je vois, dit Deidara en se dégageant du kunaï d'Itachi. Tu crois ce que tu veux, mais sache que le chef te fera payer de cette insolence.

Deidara sortit de l'auberge, laissant Itachi ranger son Kunaï et rétablir ses vrais yeux. Il ne sentit pas et ne vit pas Tsugime arriver derrière lui. Cette dernière en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras, ce qui fit frissonner Itachi.

.-Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça, dit-il calmement.

.-Je suis contente de l'avoir vu, répliqua Tsugime en plaçant sa bouche tout prés de l'oreille d'Itachi.

.-…

.-Je te remercie de la confiance que tu as en moi et de m'avoir défendu, mais tu sais, je savais déjà qu'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer.

.-…

.-Un shinobi, ne doit pas s'attacher aux gens qu'il devra tuer, continua Tsugime en lâchant l'étreinte doucement.

.-Sauf si il se tue avec, répondit froidement Itachi se tournant vers Tsugime qui semblait comme horrifiée, il lui prit les mains. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, dit-il en caressant les mains douces de Tsugime.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Ne meurs pas pour moi, on a à peine 22 ans, ta vie sera longue.

.-Tu comptes mourir ?

.-Non, m'enfuir dans un autre pays oui. Ils seront contents de voir un déserteur de konoha à leur porte.

.-Je partirais avec toi, décréta Itachi.

.-Mais mon plan, je l'avais prévu juste pour une personne.

.-Il faudra qu'il marche pour deux, dit Itachi en essayent de reprendre Tsugime qui s'était dérobé de l'étreinte.

* * *

Voilà c'est finin pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous mercredi pourla suite! J'éspère que sa vous a plus!


	21. Chapitre 24 et 25

Alors ces deux chapitre sont les avant derniers, le 26 sera un lemon, je préviens et le 27 l'épilogue. voilà, je vous laisse lire, sinon y'a pas la tirets comme dans le sautres, peut-être que je les referai avec les tirets plus atrd.

Réponses Reviews:

Tsukieina: ba merci beaucoup, et ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas sadique, c'es humain, lol. je pense que tu sera contente pour ce chapitre. bisous

SAilor Ocean: Je pense que toutes les filles qui n'ont pas de copain souhaitent que quelqu1 nous aime comme aime Itachi Tsugime. D4ailleurs cette fic renvoie méplus profond désirs, je sais sa fé peur lol. merci et bisous

Princesse d'argent: pour le pays il faudra attendre l'épilogue, lol. mais tu as raison l'Akatsuki n'aurait pas pu tuer Tsugime. merci et gros bisous

yuzu: eh oui je suis motivée de puis quelque puisk'on fait rien en classe, je m'occupe, lol. J'éspère que ces chapitres auront ce petit quelque chose. bisous

Maetel: merci, et c'est vrai quoi j'en avais marre de voir un glaçon vivant, moi, je voulais un homme, mdr.

Nanabi: tu est trés observatrice, en effet c'est ce que as ramacé la prof de français. eh heuresement que Jérôme a remplacé avec sa feuille d'exo parce que sinon je n'aurai aps pu la finir. lol . merci gros zibous baveux, mdr

Mee-Yah: Le temps a passer ensemble eh ben sa sera dans le 26, lol. Malgré son sadisme dans cette fic j'adore les Happy end, en fait pendant leur amour il y a des difficulté, mais dans l'épilogue c'est un vrai happy-end. et c'est ce qui va s epasser pour eux deux, oups j'ai trop parlé. bisous

Tsuunami: j'ai essayé de la poster le plus vite possible, c'est vrai que je trouvais qu'il ne s'était pas encore énervé Itachi, alors pourquoi pas sur DEidara( c'est ma tête de turc, lol, je sais pas pk mais je sens que je fais me faire tuer, mdr) merci beaucoup, bisous.

* * *

Alors, normalement la suite sera postée Samedi, mais si au dernier moment je ne suis pas contente de l'épilogue, je trouve que sa va pas, je retarderée la mise à jour à mercredi et sa sera vraiment LES DERNIERS CHAPITRES.

* * *

**Chapitre 24:** Le combat final 1° partie.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? demanda une voix jeune mais en même temps froide.

Tu as si envie de mourir, Nikumu ?

Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ton visage encore plus longtemps, Tsugime.

Nikumu était attaché par terre, Tsugime avait sortit son Katana. Elle souhaité plus que tout le tuer, sur le champ, mais elle avait une belle blessure sur l'épaule droite à cause de Sasuke.

Ce Sasuke est vraiment infecte. J'espère que sa kunoichi médecin ne va pas venir la soigner, di-elle en se souvenant de tout ce qui c'était passé.

**Flash Back. **

Tsugime était dans Konoha, habillée de la tenue de Jounin. Itachi se trouvait derrière elle, accompagné de Deidara. Sasori et Kisame était resté en dehors de la ville.

Des passants marchèrent prés des trois criminels de rang S, sans les voir ; en effet Itachi avait appliqué un Genjutsu sur eux pour que l'on ne les repère pas. Pour trouver Naruto Uzumaki, ils cherchèrent un peu partout, quand Tsugime s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux roses passer devant eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsugime ? demanda Itachi.

Cette fille… c'est la copine de ton frère.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Avant d'arriver ici, j'ai envoyé un clone pour faire un repérage et j'ai appris qu'elle sortait avec ton frère.

Quel est le problème ?

Elle est très forte en Genjutsu et si elle nous a vu on peut être sûrs qu'elle ira le dire aux personnes concernées.

Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué ?

Parce qu'elle est trop intelligente pour agir de cette manière, et puis elle risque d'aller chercher ton frère.

Après un bon bout de temps, ils arrivèrent aux bains de Konoha. Ils virent le porteur du démon Kyûbi et ses amis. Ils se cachèrent pour observer la scène.

On y va ou pas ? demanda Naruto excité.

Je dois vous dire quelque chose avant, annonça Sakura. Tout à l'heure en me rendant ici, j'ai vu trois étrangers qui s'étaient apparemment mis sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu.

Et tu as vu qui, Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto.

Sakura jeta un regard à Sasuke, ce dernier savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire, et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation.

J'ai vu des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Au même moment.

Ce n'est pas une merde en Genjutsu, remarqua Deidara.

Itachi. Appel Sasori et Kisame on voit avoir besoin d'eux, ordonna Tsugime.

Bien.

Itachi appela les deux Ninja en question qui vinrent rapidement.

Je propose que l'on se sépare. La tentative de prendre Naruto discrètement est tombée à l'eau. Il va falloir que l'on se batte contre ses Chunnins. Cela ne devrait pas poser de gros problèmes. Itachi tu t'occupes de Naruto, moi de ton frère. Deidara ça sera la fille aux cheveux roses et Kisame tu t'occuperas de la fille au Byakugan.

Et moi ? demanda Sasori.

Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que mon frère se ramène, alors tu le fais patienter jusqu'à que l'on ai terminé.

Bon vous êtes prêts ? Après avoir rompu le Genjutsu on va devoir se battre, décréta Sakura.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Kai » dirent-ils en même temps.

Immédiatement après, le Genjutsu se dessipa et laissa apparaître les membres de l'Akatsuki. En voyant son frère, Sasuke se précipita vers lui avec fureur, mais Tsugime s'interposa et déclara d'une voix froide.

C'est moi ton adversaire.

Sasuke comprit et se mit en position de combat, alors que tous les autres commençaient à s'éloigner.

Alors c'est toi le petit frère d'Itachi. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça, dit Tsugime calmement.

Tu dois êtes Tsugime Tsuyano, non ? La célèbre future Hokage qui a trahi Konoha.

Je suis connue à ce que je vois.

Sasuke en eut marre et lança une attaque de front avec un kunai. Tsugime créa des clones grâce au Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

« Elle maîtrise la même technique que Naruto, il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère »

Sasuke activa son Sharingan pour trouver la vraie Tsugime, hélas il ne fut pas assez rapide et les clones lancèrent simultanément un « suiton suijinteni » sur le pauvre Sasuke. Une fois l'attaque terminée les Tsugime ne virent plus personne.

Un clone, lâcha Tsugime.

Et oui un clone, approuva Sasuke en arrivant en l'air.

Surprise Tsugime eut juste le temps de contrer avec ses bras le coup de pied, mais Sasuke réussi à porter l'attaque de son kunai sur l'épaule droite. Un filet de sang coula de l'épaule de Tsugime.

Tu as réussis à me toucher. Je t'ai sous-estimé.

…

Tsugime sortit un shuriken, murmura quelque chose que Sasuke ne comprit pas et lança le Shuriken.

Trop facile, dit-il en l'évitant.

Mais il ne vit pas le second shuriken qui était caché derrière le premier, et ce le prit au ventre.

Toi aussi, tu m'as sous-estimé. C'était un Shuriken kage no jutsu. Tu en dis quoi ?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Sasuke bondit sur Tsugime, cette dernière l'évita facilement et lança un Reenkûdan sur lui. Il fur projeter à quelques mètres de là. Il était sonné et adossé contre un arbre.

Tsugime s'approcha de lui, leva la paume de sa main vers le torse de Sasuke.

Chakra Kyûshin no jutsu, dit-elle.

Elle aspira le chakra avec sa main. Sasuke ne bougeait presque plus, mais réussit à prendre un kunai et de le planter dans la cuisse de Tsugime. Cette dernière lâcha l'emprise, retira l'objet et prononça avec rage :

Bon assez joué, je vais passer aux choses sérieuses avec toi.

Elle prit par le col Sasuke, qui était effondré, le souleva et le lança en l'air. Elle utilisa le Shishi rendan sur Sasuke qui atterrit par terre avec une violence inouïe. Elle sortait son katana quand une voix l'appela.

* * *

**Chapitre 25:** Le combat final 2° partie.

**Suite Flash Back**.

Tsugime !

Cette dernière se retourna et vit Itachi avec un Naruto qui se débattait en étant attaché.

Tu as réussis ? demanda Tsugime étonnée.

Oui.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fiat à Sasuke, salope ? hurla Naruto.

Je lui est réglé son compte, dit-elle en rangeant son katana. Je vais lui faire une fleur, puisqu'il s'est bien battu, je ne vais pas le tuer. Peut-être que sa kunoichi médecin pourra le soigner, qui sait.

Vous êtes fous ! cria Naruto.

Tsugime s'avança vers lui et lui fila une claque.

La ferme dit-elle calmement.

Tsugime on a Naruto, on peut partir maintenant, déclara Itachi.

Non. Enfin pour mou, répondit Tsugime.

Tsugime ne le fait pas, dit Itachi un peu paniqué.

C'est le moment où jamais. Si je le tue…on…on…

…

on…pourra…

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis tombé où ? Se demanda Naruto »

Tsugime.

Tsugime et Itachi se retournèrent et virent Sasori avec Nikumu qu'il avait traîné. Il était devenu un vrai jeune homme, il n'était pas très amoché mais avait dû subir les marionnettes de Sasori. Tsugime s'approcha de lui et annonça :

Itachi, Sasori, partez avec Naruto et retrouvez Deidara et Kisame. Ensuite allez rejoindre les autres, je m'occupe de mon fère.

Mais Tsugime ! commença Itachi en savent très bien qu'il ne la reverrait certainement jamais.

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en regardant droits dans les yeux Itachi.

Bien.

Itachi et Sasori partirent, en laissant Tsugime seule avec son frère.

**Fin flash back. **

Tu sais Nikumu, je ne te déteste pas, mais il faut que je te tue pour être libre de cet Ijôna.

Je le sais bien, mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

Tu dis qu'une fois tu m'auras tué tu seras libre. Mais as-tu tué ton amour ? demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Tsugime s'arrêta. C'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais tué Itachi et elle en n'avait jamais aimé un autre. Mais elle se rappela d'un passage de son passé, où elle avait tué un clone d'Itachi. Peut-être que cela comptait, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Après quelque temps de réflexion elle trancha :

Bien essayé Nikumu, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te tuer.

J'ai une dernière requête alors, déclara Nikumu.

Laquelle ?

Laisse moi me tuer.

Pas question. C'est de mes mains que tu dois mourir.

Comme tu voudras mais tu garderas ma mort sur ta conscience.

Après tous les morts que j'ai faits, c n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de dormir.

Tsugime prit son Katana de la main gauche, regarda son frère. Elle le coucha avec violence par terre. Elle leva son katana dans l'air ; on entendit le sabre fendre l'air et un bruit sourd. Immédiatement après, elle lâcha son sabre, qui atterrit sur le sol. Tsugime prit sa tête entre ses mains et tomba à terre tellement que la douleur était intense. Au début elle avait tout ressenti dans sa tête, mais cette douleur parcourut tout son cœur. Elle eut tellement mal, que Tsugime en perdit connaissance à côté de son frère.


	22. Chapitre 26 et 27

_Voilà les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire qui m'a pris plus de 5 mois à l'écrire mais je l'ai posét rapidement, sa me fait tout drole de savoir qu'elle est finie, lol. SA fait comme un vide, c'est peut-être normal, lol Pour me remonter le moral rien ne vaut un épisode de DREAM, lol. _

_Je tenais à préciser quelque chose de trés important:_ **La scéne lemon dans le 26, ce n'est pas qui l'ai écrite parce que je n'aime pas vraiment en écrire mais c'est Dodie Rogue a qui je fais de gros bisous et que je remerci beaucoup! **

**Merci pour vos reviews**, _j'éspère que ces deux derniers chapitres vont vous plaire! Gors bisous à tous. _

_Je précise encore autre chose, dans le dernier chapitre beaucoup se demandait si Tsugime avait tué Nikumu, en effet ce n'était pas trés clair et je m'en excuse, mais en effet elle l'a bien tué. _

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**Princesse d'argent:** Oué elle a tué son frère, elle est sans coeur, et ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas tuer Itachi, sinon comment je fais pour continuer ma fic, lol. Moi aussi je n'aime pas quand sa se termine, ouin! merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, gros gros bisous!

**Yuzu:** a je suis heureuse, y'avé ce ptit truc! heureuse Comment va se terminé cette histoire? Aha, ba il faut lire lol et sinon elle a bien tué Nikumu.

**Nanabi:** Je l'avoue tu as raison c'était un confu et je m'en suis excuser! SInon je te remerci pour les maths j'ai a cause de toi une heure de colle! En tout cas big bisous!

**tsuunami:** EH oui sa a été rapide, lol. Ils ont eut Naruto en effet, et Nikumu est bien mort! Alors pourquoi elle a mal partout, ba tu as raison la suite au prochain épisode. bisous

**Tsukeina:** j'ai réécris le début du chapitre 26 suite à ta review, tu voulé qu'Itachi la sauve et c'est ce que j'ai fait, lol. J'éspère que ces deux derniers chapitres sont te plaire.

**Sakoni:** c vré que c'est un peu une quiche Tsugime lol, mais bon j'en avais besoin pour mon scénario, lol. Je te remerci pour tes encouaregment kiss

**mayura09:** Euh coincée, lol. En effet elle aurait pu tuer le clone, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Hanabi vivt un Happy-end, déjà que SAkura et SAsuke en vivent un, alors pas tout le monde, lol. C'est le retour du beau temps qui nous met de bonne humeur, parce que sa touche tout le monde lol. merci!

* * *

**_Chapitre 26_**: La délivrance.

Tsugime réveille-toi, prononça Itachi doucement en la secouant par l'épaule.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était jamais vraiment partit, Itachi était resté cacher à observer la scène. Tsugime avait tué son frère cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle s'était écroulée sous le coup d'une douleur immense. Au moment où Itachi voulut la voir, il vit quelque chose de noir sortir de son corps. Un peu effrayé il s'était tenu à l'écart mais maintenant que tout danger était écarté il s'était approché. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour la prendre sur ces épaules en effet ils risquaient de se faire prendre par des Anbu de Konoha, et il décida de l'emmener dans un endroit où ils ne seront pas dérangés. Une fois arrivés à l'auberge, Tsugime retrouvait un peu ses esprits, et ils allèrent dans une chambre, qu'Itachi avait demandé à un vieil homme bossu.

Une fois dans la chambre, Itachi s'installa sur le lit alors que Tsugime prenait une douche. Une fois sortit habillée et prête, elle se planta devant Itachi avec un regard dur.

Je t'avais dit de partir, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'ais pas partit ? demanda Tsugime.

Je ne voulais pas te perdre, répondit-il en se levant.

J'ai tué mon frère, ma rivale en amour, mais je ne t'ai pas tué, se plaignit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Itachi perdu.

Pour ne plus avoir cet Ijôna, il fallait que je tue aussi mon amour.

Comptes-tu me tuer ? demanda t-il en regardant Tsugime alors que cette dernière avait l'air abattue.

Non, bien sûr que non, répondit –elle en relevant la tête. Mais je préférai être sûre.

Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi avec un ton malicieux.

Oh te le sais très bien, dit-elle en se retournant et en allant prés de la fenêtre.

Itachi s'approcha de Tsugime et mit une de ses mains sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

J'ai envie te l'entendre le dire.

Itachi ! Tu imagines, si je te tue ?

Tu ne me tueras pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Tsugime fut coupée par Itachi qui l'embrassa follement.

* * *

**_Voilà la scéne lemon, ba vous vous voulez pas lire passez votre chemin_**

* * *

Il quitta finalement ses lèvres, pour reprendre son souffle.

Il effleura son oreille d'un baiser ardent qui la fit frissonner.

Si tu savais combien je te désire... fit-il en refermant ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

Tsugime mourait d'envie de tourner son visage vers le sien pour lui offrir ses lèvres, de sentir une fois encore le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne, la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps.

Itachi glissa sur le lit, la portant de ses bras puissants, et elle s'abandonna.

Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux humide.

Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je te désire, je te désire violement.

Il lui pris la main et la fit glisser jusqu'à son bas-ventre, contre lequel il la plaqua, illustrant éloquemment ses propos.

Tsugime fut surprise de ce geste, mais elle fut aussi grisée du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui, sur sa passion.

Passion qu'elle ressentait elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle était étendue sur le lit, encore habillée, lui s'était mis sur elle, et ses yeux semblaient la sonder, comme si aucun rempart ne couvrait sa nudité. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Je te veux Tsugime...Je te veux...

Il lui prit les lèvres avec fougue et passion, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres.

Elle les entrouvrirent pour que l'intruse puisse pénétrer dans sa bouche, tandis que la main baladeuse d'Itachi venait habillement détacher son haut, en hâte.

Celui-ci se retrouva rapidement à terre, alors que le jeune homme laissait sa main errer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, l'effleurant d'abord en une douce caresse qui la fit frissonner.

Il s'enhardit, prenant le sein dans sa main franchement, caressant du pouce la pointe dressée et dure, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, alors que Tsugime laissa échapper un léger gémissement, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir que ce geste lui prodiguait.

Itachi réserva le même traitement à l'autre sein, avant que ses lèvres ne glisse dans le cou gracile de Tsugime. Il déposa des baisers enflammés au creux de sa gorge, glissant encore plus bas, pour embrasser le haut de sa poitrine, avant de venir s'emparer de son mamelon, impatient de sentir son goût sur sa langue.

Il lécha son téton, il le roula contre sa bouche, il le mordilla légèrement, sentant la peau de sa compagne se hérisser son le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait.

Il sentit que Tsugime lui enlever son haut à son tour.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint l'autre haut sur le sol, il sentit deux mains agiles glisser sur la peau de son torse, pour caresser doucement la toison brune qui le recouvrait, traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau.

Tsugime s'émerveillait des caresses qui lui prodiguais son compagnon.

Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareille chose.

Elle décida de lui rendre l'appareil

Elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au pantalon d'Itachi, qu'elle déboutonna fébrilement, pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle fit de même ensuite avec son caleçon.

Itachi lui jeta un regard, comme pour lui demander si elle était sur de ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais oui, elle l'était.

Elle observa le membre de l'homme.

Il était fièrement dressé.

Elle l'effleura de ses doigts agiles, et elle le sentit frémir.

Elle sourit avant de le prendre pleinement en main, pour le caresser, effectuant des mouvements d'aller et venue avec sa main, accélérant au fur et à mesure, grisée par les gémissements qu'Itachi laissait échapper à son oreille.

Elle continua ainsi un court moment, avant de se faire arrêter par lui.

Je te veux Tsugime...Maintenant...

Il lui retira son bas, délicatement, en le faisant glisser sur le sol.

Ensuite, il se mit bien sur elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, voilés par le désir qu'il avait d'elle, et qu'elle avait de lui.

Ce fut lentement qu'il lui écarta les jambes, pour s'ensinuer entre ses cuisses, profondément, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne quittait pas son regard, attentif à chaque expression que ses yeux reflétaient.

Elle gémit de douleur, mais elle le força à continuer au moment où il s'était s'arrêté alarmé.

Quand il fut au fond d'elle, il commença à bouger dans de doux vas et viens sensuels, alors qu'il déposait une série de baisers sur sa poitrine, et qu'elle lui caressait le torse du bout des doigts.

Des gémissements leurs échappèrent, alors que le rythme de leurs étreintes s'emplifaient, accordé à l'ampleur de leurs désir réciproque.

C'est dans un même cri qu'ils parvinrent au paroxysme de leur plaisir, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur elle.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, alors que cela de sa compagne était haletant.

Il était toujours étroitement lié à elle, alors qu'il humait son odeur avec délice.

Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux, alors qu'il retomba finalement à coté d'elle sur le lit.

* * *

**_Voilà c'est fini... Encore merci Dodie rogue._**

* * *

**Chapitre 27** : Epilogue. 

Cela fait 5 ans que j'ai tué mon frère, 5 ans que je n'ai plus mon démon. La nuit où moi et Itachi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, je m'étais jurée de partir avant son réveil de le laisser rejoindre les autres pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. Mais j'ai étais lâche, oui lâche. Je l'aimais tellement que je n'ai pas eut le courage de partir toute seule, de le laisser seul avec d'autres filles.

Le matin où on s'est réveillé, je ne l'avais jamais vu si rayonnant, la façon dont il me regardait trahissait le mien. Après s'être embrassé tendrement, on est partit. On fuyait l'Akatsuki et notre passé. Je n'aurais jamais cru Itachi capable de vivre une telle vie pour moi ; mais c'est peut-être cela l'amour. Pendant deux ans on a fuit et on avait aucune nouvelle de Konoha, jusqu'au jour où nous sommes arrivés dans un petit village. Là, on appris ce qu'était devenu notre village natal.

Naruto avait apparemment réussis à fuir l'Akatsuki grâce à Jiraya, il était devenu l'Hokage depuis peu parce que Tsunade avait donné sa vie dans un jutsu médical pour soigner Sasuke, tellement il était mal. D'après ce que l'on dit, l'Hokage serait bientôt papa, sa femme Hinata Hyûga attendait un enfant. En parlant des Hyûga, j'ai détruit le cœur et la vie de Hanabi Hyûga. Depuis la mort de mon frère, elle ne fait que de pleurer, de se lamenter sur sa tombe et elle a arrêté la vie de Ninja.

Le frère d'Itachi est devenu le chef des Anbu et sa femme, Sakura Haruno, est devenue la dirigeante des sections médicales. Et un évènement des plus inattendus est survenu il y a un an, ils ont eut un enfant, une fille. Personne ne sait comment. Bizarrement, quand j'ai entendu ceci j'ai été jalouse. Bien que je me le refusais à l'admettre, au fond de moi je voulais aussi un peu cette vie avec un enfant. Itachi et moi on a presque 27 ans et je me vois mal avoir maintenant un enfant.

Au moment où je vous parle, il est prés de 1h du matin, Itachi est moi on est dans notre chambre. Depuis trois ans on s'est installé dans ce village, le chef ne demande rien et cela nous arrange bien. Même si je regrette un peu d'avoir été lâche, je suis heureuse d'être avec lui, parce que je l'aime et que lui m'aime aussi. Et je suis prête à vivre toutes les difficultés qui se présenteront avec lui et lui seul. Je sais très bien qu'une fois que je serais morte je n'irais pas au paradis, alors autant le vivre ici avec l'homme que j'aime.

Hum, tu ne dors pas Tsugime ? me demanda Itachi d'une voix endormie. Tu te rappelles que demain on doit quitter Yuri pour retrouver ce messager à Suna ?

Je me retourne et je vois son magnifique visage me regardait avec ses yeux amoureux. Je ne peux pas résister à son regard de braise. Je l'aime de trop, je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse tendrement. Je lui caresse la joue du revers de la main avec douceur.

Je sais bien que demain on part, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le répètes. Mais comment veux-tu que je dorme avec un si bel homme à côté de moi ?

Lui demande-je avec un sourire malicieux. Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse avec amour. Maintenant je suis sûre que c'est avec lui que je veux vivre toute ma vie et personne d'autre. Mais bon, demain sera un autre jour et j'espère que notre visite au pays du sable sera un succès. Avant de se rendormir, il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne dors toujours pas et je risque d'avoir un peu de mal. Je stresse, j'ai, pour la première fois, peur de le perdre. Je l'aime tellement.

_**FIN ?**_

__

**_

* * *

_**

_**Fiche personnage :**_

_Fiche de Tsugime Tsuyano : _

**Nom **: Tsuyano

**Prénom **: Tsugime

**Taille :** 1m67

**Poids :** 60,5 kg

**Groupe sanguin **: A+

**Date de naissance** : 30 juillet /Lion.

**Famille :** Dernière de son clan, il fut entièrement décimé par le conseil de Konoha ou bien par elle-même.

**Petit ami :** Itachi Uchiwa, lui aussi dernier Uchiwa avec son frère.

**Condition **: Criminelle de rang S en fuite, a quitté l'Akatsuki.

**Missions effectuées** :

_D : 475_

_C : 326_

_B : 158_

_A : 98_

_S : 5_

**Physique : **Au début, elle possédait de très longs cheveux noirs/bleus nuit, maintenant il lui arrivent au niveau de ses épaules, ses yeux sont verts/roses fluo. Possède une tâche de naissance sur l'épaule droite en forme de tigre.

**Plats préférés :** L'omelette sucrée et le riz avec du saké dedans et le thé.

**Plats détestés : **tout ce qui est avec de la viande, depuis qu'elle est dans l'Akatsuki et a gardé cette habitude.

* * *

Voilà, j'éspère que cette histoire vous a plû, ba je vous remercie tous beaucoup de vos reviews!

**_Et qui peut-être qu'il y aura un suite?_**

* * *


End file.
